Unnaturally Beautiful
by Butterly In Furs
Summary: It's been sixteen years since Sarah solved the Labyrinth ... What happens when Toby returns in her place? CHAPTER 13 NOW UP Please remember to R&R!
1. 01: To Start Things Off

Chapter 01: To Start Things Off

Sixteen years had passed since Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, making her a beautiful, thirty-two year old woman. She tapped the calendar, more specifically, the little square labeled 14. /Soon to be thirty-three./ She said, counting the squares from now until then/in just three days/ she sighed, doodling a strange-looking flower on the edge of the calendar upon her desk. She really wasn't getting any work done.

Sarah was a drama teacher at Avery High School, now and then making the two hour drive to the Albany to appear in the latest play. More often she played a secondary part, but sometimes if work would allow it, she'd get the star role. She found teaching more rewarding though. The kids never gave her problems, always having fun and participating. It was hard to believe she got paid for this.

She hadn't mentioned the Labyrinth in many years. At first, shed told no one, often using her adventure as a bed time story for Toby. A few years passed and she began to believe that maybe it was a dream, maybe her imagination was more vivid than she'd thought possible. By the time she was twenty-five, she'd completely convinced herself that it hadn't happened, that it had in fact been a dream.

Sarah had married her college sweetheart, a psychology major by the name of Aaron Stevens. The good doctor had set up his own practice in her home town. They lived in the suburbs not too far from her parents home, a twenty minute drive tops.

Sarah's own daughter was six now. She'd named her after her own mother, Linda. She had her daughter, her dream job, her husband, her family. All in all, things were good. The only stress in her life was the planning of her birthday party.

Sarah tapped her calendar again, drawing a circle around the day in question. It was to be held at the park she had often visited during her own high school years, in the evening after school let out. She'd invited her father, her stepmother, and Toby of course, but she wasn't quite sure who else she should invite. Aaron was going to get off early and pick Linda up from school. She'd already invited Madeline, a dear friend and coworker, who taught freshman English. Who else?

It had never really occurred to Sarah that she didn't have many friends. She shrugged it off and thought little of it. It was just going to be a small party then. She counted, seven total, including herself. But she'd ordered a rather large cake. Would they be able to eat it all? She considered inviting Ted, the algebra teacher that seemed to have a crush on her. No, Aaron didn't much like him.

She sat back in her chair. Guess it'd just be seven then. It made her happy that her and her husband still loved one another enough to be jealous. They'd had a hard time in their marriage once, just after Linda had been born. Aaron had become consumed with his work, but it hadn't led to anything serious, just a couple of extremely long talks and an argument or two.

The bell rang and after a few minutes, students began filing into the room. Since it was the last class for the day the atmosphere always seemed more relaxed, the students easily pairing themselves off into small groups to practice their scripts and to chat umungst themselves. Unlike some of her coworkers Sarah had never had a problem letting the kids talk during class as long as they were working. Getting up from her desk to walk around the room and check on her student's progress she was a little surprised when one group of teens talking in hushed rapid voices turned to meet her almost expectantly.

"Mrs. Stevens, is it true that Tobias is your brother?" A young girl with overly pale, bleached and ragged hair asked.

Sarah smiled, nodding. Her half-brother never allowed anyone at school to call him Toby. In fact, he even argued with their parents about it. Seemed he only let her call him by the childish name. Somehow, it made Sarah happy.

"Duh!" Her friend said leaning over to playfully flick her pencil end against the girl's forehead when she wasn't looking.

"Cut it out! I just wanted to make sure. I mean, he's nothing like Mrs. Stevens."

A girl from the back with brunette haired tied up in a manner that had to be painful suddenly sniggered at something. Sarah liked to believe it wasn't at her brother.

Sighing, she waved the matter away with a simple gesture. She really didn't feel that it was proper to discuss her little brother with other students. True, he was a bit odd, but it was probably just a phase.

Toby was sixteen now, halfway through his junior year. He was nearly as tall as Sarah now, though much thinner. He no longer had his strawberry blonde hair. It had darkened as he'd aged, becoming a light, honey-colored brown by the time he was twelve. No one knew his hair color now though, since he'd started dying it when he was fourteen. Sarah had no clue where he bought the dye or how he managed to do such a good job with it, but every time she saw him, his hair was black, even tinting blue in the right lighting. He'd let it grow well passed his ears, occasionally taking her stepmothers sewing sheers and hacking a few fashionably ragged bangs to the front which the school required that he keep it in a ponytail. Combined with his naturally pale skin and propensity for darker clothing she sometimes wondered if her brother wasn't one step up from mall goth status but there was always something that verged on slightly unkempt about his appearance - enough so that he never looked the part of anything other than the distracted art type he had always been. Sarah briefly smiled as the image of a five year old Tobias hunched over a small plastic desk with a serious expressing crumpling his brow as he reached for another crayon.

"Mrs. Stevens?"

Sarah pulled herself from her thoughts, brushing her thick, brunette hair back and out of her eyes, "Yes?" Shaking herself from memories of the past she rose, smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress shirt, ensuring that it was still properly tucked into her new, crisp blue jeans, it was Friday after all, casual dress for the faculty. "Come on, get your playbooks out. I know none of you have memorized your parts yet." A few claps of her hands and they got moving, digging through their backpacks. A few of her students had forgotten theirs and had to share. Not surprising. It took about ten minutes, but finally they were sitting in a large circle reading their lines.

Going back to her desk, she sat and shuffled through some worksheets she'd been trying to grade. It seemed her thoughts were wild today though. She just couldn't concentrate. Her mind flew back to the last comment the girl had made. She supposed that she could understand why people thought that she and Tobias were the odd couple of siblings relationships. In high school Sarah had never been overly popular but she had had plenty of friends and had enjoyed going out as much as anyone else. Where as Tobias always seemed content to sit on the corner with a blank piece of paper and a few pencils. As far as she knew he had people that he sat with at lunch but had never invited home. Once she had asked him if he ever felt lonely and a strange look had passed over his face. She had never been able to place exactly what that look had been but it had been enough to deter her from asking again.

Lost in her thoughts, the last class seemed to whiz by. Before she knew it, the bell was ringing and the kids were clambering to get out the door. She took her time packing her things up, knowing Toby's last class was up on the hill. It'd take him some time to get to his locker in the main hall.

She waited for him their, spotting him easily as he turned a corner and started her way, "Hey" she greeted, "Need a ride home?"

He shook his head, tossing his books into his locker with more force than necessary, "No, I don't mind walking."

She nodded, their parent's house was fairly close, an easy walk. The park was also nearby. Sarah remembered doing a lot walking in her high school days. It had been fun. Toby tossed the last book in his locker and slammed it shut, throwing the lock into place and clamping it shut.

"Should you be so rough with your stuff?" She asked, knowing it was something all the students did, though she didn't understand it.

He shrugged, tilting his head so his hair fell away from his face so that he might smile her way, "Why Sarah, you sound like a teacher."

She shoved him gently, turning for the exit, "Shut up. You're making me feel old."

He laughed, knowing this was a sensitive subject, "And just how old are you going to be in three more days?"

She grinned at him wickedly, "None of your business. Hey," She said, taking the opportunity to change the subject, "That reminds me, do you know if Karen wants to do anything else?"

Tobias, as liked to call himself, laughed, "Is Mom butting in on your party planning?" He knew well enough the pain his mother could be, knew she was trying to take control.

Sarah sighed, "She means well, she doesn't want me planning my own birthday party."

"Whatever. She just thinks she has to be in charge of everything." Tobias said, stopping at the end of the sidewalk outside the side exit they'd come through. This was where they parted ways since his sister parked in the teacher's parking lot to the left and his path led him on down the sidewalk along the road to the right.

"Do you know if there's anything she wants to do or not?" She asked, hands on hips, pretending to be more annoyed that she was.

Tobias shrugged, "She said something about the cake."

"No! Tell her I already ordered one! A big one! There will be enough for everyone, and I already paid for it. Okay? Tell her. Okay?"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell her. Is that it?"

Sarah was silent for a moment, deciding whether or not she should ask, "Do you know what they're getting me?"

He shook his head, "You're worse then a little kid."

She frowned, "Do you know or not? God, you sure are being difficult today."

Tobias laughed, finding it more than amusing to tease his older sister, "No, I don't know. They won't tell me cause they know I'll tell you."

She nodded, another comfortable silence falling between them for a moment or two, "Alright. Guess I better get home then. Sure you don't want a ride?" She asked again. She didn't always wait for her brother after school, but when she did, she made a point of asking if he wanted a lift.

He shook his head, "No, I'll walk."

"Okay. I'll see you Monday then." She said, turning to go. Toby called out a goodbye, and she waved over he shoulder. Her little, red, Honda four-seater was waiting for her in the usual place, parked beneath a leafy oak tree. With much party planning waiting for her, she got in, started the engine, and headed home. Waving again to Toby as she passed him.

Sarah was the only one that could make him smile these days. Tobias loved his sister more than anyone else in the world, and though she was always there for him, he still felt lonely. There were things he couldn't tell her, things he wanted to share but when he tried to give voice to his thoughts to the few people in his group the words came out clumsily, cold and half formed they sloshed from his lips as easily as a tumble of broken dishes. It was embarrassing, but he'd never had a proper girlfriend, had yet to have his first kiss. Truth be told Tobias found himself longing for more and more these days.

Older kids in their fancy cars whizzed by, calling out. He ignored them, unsure whether or not they were speaking to him or not and not really caring. He'd always had very few friends. There were those he spoke to and those he ate lunch with, but they knew little about him. He hadn't had anyone over since he'd started high school, which his mother continuously reminded him of. He'd mentioned it to Sarah once when she had asked him bout his friends, and she'd laughed, saying that his mother had done the very same with her, urging her to go out on dates. How annoying.

As far as grades were concerned, Tobias could care less, which was funny since he was doing rather well, an A/B student, the only class he had trouble with was P. E. since it just didn't feel right to get naked in front of a bunch of strange boys. Especially since he'd caught himself staring a number of times.

Tobias kicked a chunk of loose pavement and watched it tumble against the curb. When had he started finding guys attractive? Maybe it was natural to acknowledge another guy as being attractive. There were plenty of girls he knew to be attractive. It was too confusing and made him stressed.

He paused to look in the park's direction for a moment, wondering if he should take a quick walk around the pond before heading home. No, it was Friday evening. Kids would be there playing basketball and what not. He didn't feel up to seeing his classmates.

He could hear his mother's heeled footsteps approaching the minute he stepped through the door.

"Toby? Why are you late?"

Toby tried to go on past her to the stairs without answering but she stopped before him, crossing her arms, "You know I don't mind if you have plans. You should make plans at your age - but I'd like it if you at least gave me a call and would tell me if you're going to be late."

Tobias sighed, deciding he didn't want to hear that lecture, "I was talking to Sarah about her birthday. She wanted me to tell you that she's already ordered a cake and already paid for it."

"Oh." His mother answered, uncrossing her arms and stepping out of his way as he moved to pass, "Do you have any homework?"

He shook his head no, heading for the stairs and his bedroom.

"Okay, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

He continued up the stairs waving over his shoulder. He could hear her going back to the kitchen and was thankful. His room was Sarah's old room, all her childhood things were stored in the attic except for a few precious items he had retrieved from the graveyard pile of trash bags that the things had been stored in. He moved to his twin-sized bed and flopped down on his back. If he closed his eyes, he could still remember what it used to look like. He spent many hours playing in her room with her toys. He still had Lancelot, the teddy bear, propped up in his place on the dresser.

He thought back to the bedtime stories she used to tell him about goblins and mazes, fairies and monstrous kings. He'd loved when she told him those stories. He remembered when he was really young, she had told him they were real, that it was a place underground. He'd believed in it for many, many years. Long after she'd stopped. Deep down, Tobias still believed. At least, he liked to believe. Wouldn't it be amazing to be whisked away to a magical land filled with such things? He sat up and leaned over, reaching down and grabbing his journal from the floor where he always left it. I was a present from Sarah a couple of years ago. He wrote in it endlessly, but he was barely half way through the nearly three-inch thick book.

He flipped to the last several entries, till he found the few scattered here and there written in purple ink.

/What did Sarah used to call the short one? He'd been her dearest friend there, in that place. And there was something about a brave one, a knight, and a great big hairy one. I can't remember the names she used to call them. And the king. I can't even remember his name. All I know is that she once believed that she'd been there, and even though it was a dangerous place she'd been trying to escape, she'd loved it, and had described it to me as one of the most beautiful, magical places. I wish I could go there, to The Underground./

He flip back further. There were countless entries where he'd tried to recall the things his sister told him. Lately, Tobias found himself more and more obsessed with these memories. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he liked to think that this magical place was his escape, whether it was real or not. It was something else to think about rather than parents and school and being lonely.

* * *

The weekend passed with little to no excitement. Monday was at hand, the day of Sarah's birthday. Tobias hadn't known what to get her. He didn't have any money, and he refused to take what his parent's had offered for the occasion. So, he'd decided to give her his art project. It was the semester exam, he'd spent a lot of time on it, really trying his best.

Tobias walked into his art class, gathering his things from his cubby and taking his usual seat. He didn't wait for the tardy bell or for the teacher to tell them to get to work. The project was supposed to be a painting depicting a powerful dream, but Tobias had already talked with the teacher. His wasn't going to be a painting like the other student's he liked to work in any other medium well enough, but water color just wasn't what he wanted for this project. He wanted it to be dark, and it was looking great with simply pencil and ink. All he had left to do was darken a few places.

The drawing wasn't that big, a mere eleven by fifteen inches. The other students had talked Mrs. Devino down, claiming they'd never finish anything larger. Tobias was finished well before the bell, standing back to give it a look over. It was of a myriad of stairs and walls, faces and hands, all little demons. Faces he thought he recognized.

"That looks marvelous, Tobias." Mrs. Devino said, approaching, "Are you finished?"

He nodded, turning to the older woman, "Can you grade it today? I plan to give it to my sister for her birthday." He wasn't sure if it was that he'd said so much, he rarely spoke, or if the drawing itself for a woman's birthday gift surprised her. Either way, she didn't say, nodding after she recovered, a broad smile on her orange-painted lips.

Tobias kept the drawing rolled up in a cardboard tube for the remainder of the day. He'd have liked to have it framed, but he wasn't so sure Sarah would want such a drawing on her wall. Still, he considered it the best he'd ever done. It deserved to be in a frame whether she wanted to hang it or not. But where would he get one?

He sighed as the final bell rang, rising from his seat and starting for the door. The teacher was still talking, but he ignored him, leaving along with several other students. He decided Sarah would have to get her own frame on his walk down the hill towards the main hall. He knew she'd already be gone, having hurried off to get everything ready for the party.

"Tobias, right?"

He slammed his locker shut and turned to find a petite girl before him, "Yeah?" He asked.

"Uuuh . . . " she faltered for a moment with a half horrified look on her face, as if she'd suddenly done something she was about to regret. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time?" making it a question, her gaze glancing from the floor to his face and back down again.

"No thanks." He answered, watching her smile droop into a frown. There were just too many things about this girl he didn't like. She dressed as though she wanted a lot of attention her parents probably weren't giving her. She looked dangerous in torn plaid and pounds of Vivienne Westwood replicas, but was obviously pretty shy. She just wasn't herself. He seemed to be turning down a lot of girls lately. Was he really that interesting? "But thanks for asking - I've gotta split."

"Um, wait! It's your sisters birthday today right?" she called after him as he kept moving, hoping she'd believe he hadn't heard her.

He left the building and started slowly for the park, using a Sharpie to write a birthday wish to his sister as he walked. He had to give everyone time to get there and set things up. He didn't want to be there early and have to hear his mother and Sarah arguing over arrangements.

The park was pretty secluded. The party was being held near the pond in a spacious area between three Weeping Willows. There was a large, white picnic table there, a floral print tablecloth thrown over it, piled with dishes and presents. Everyone was already there as Tobias approached. His mother and father were seated next to one another on one side, looking happy enough. Aaron, Sarah's husband, was sitting opposite them, holding Linda in his lap. Sarah handed her daughter something, a toy of some kind, and the little girl smiled, showing it to her father.

"You're a little late, aren't you?" His mother said as he took a seat beside his father.

Ignoring her Tobias instead smiled at the two cakes. One was very large with beautiful ivory icing and roses, pearls decorating it's surface. The other was average-sized, chocolate, toped with white shavings.

"Shall we eat then?" Sarah asked, taking a seat beside her husband. The food consisted of turkey sandwiches and deviled eggs. It wasn't Tobias' idea of a filling dinner but there was so much he definitely filled up. Linda finished first, waiting like a good girl until everyone was finished before asking, "Can I have cake, Mom?"

Tobias smirked, "Which kind?"

"Toby." Sarah said, shaking her head.

"What?" He said, almost laughing.

Sarah moved to uncover the cakes, "You had a tone." She then turned to her daughter, "Which kind, honey?"

Tobias managed to suppress his laughter, but the same couldn't be said for Aaron and Doug, Tobias and Sarah's father.

"I don't know what all of you think is so funny. I wasn't sure if we'd have enough cake so I brought another." Karen said, causing the others to laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Linda asked, scrambling off her father's lap, hurrying around the table in order to take her plate from her mother.

Sarah shook her head, trying not to laugh, "Nothing. Toby's just being silly."

They didn't eat even a fourth of the cake. Karen and Sarah cleaned up while Aaron and Doug talked business. Tobias was helping Linda with the toy she'd brought along. It was some sort of pony that had hair that would grow if you turned the little crank in it's side one way and shorten if you turned it the other way. Only, it didn't work that well and to get the hair to grow long again, it had to be pulled out with a bit of strength Linda didn't possess.

"Is everyone ready to do presents?" Karen asked, gaining their attention.

Everyone moved back to the table, Sarah sitting in the center. She got a lovely new comforter from her stepmother and a gift card to Macy's from her father. Aaron gave her a beautiful silver necklace with a turquoise butterfly pendant and from Linda she got matching earrings, no doubt bought by Aaron as well. She turned to her brother, a bit surprised when he held out an ugly looking cardboard tube with scrawled black writing upon it.

"My goodness Toby, you could've at least wrapped it." Karen said, shaking her head.

Sarah read the message aloud, "Was it a dream? Or was it real? To fond memories. Happy birthday, Sarah." She smiled, curious as to what could be in this ugly tube. Her brother offered no hints, simply smiling at her.

She didn't waste another moment, pulling the plastic cap off the end and peering inside, "A drawing?" She asked, looking up again. Still, her brother only smiled. She knew he liked art and did rather well in it. What could it possibly be of? She carefully pulled it out, making sure not to smear it with her fingers since it appeared to be done mostly in pencil. It was a very dark drawing, the image didn't become clear until she'd completely unrolled it.

"My God!" She gasped, staring down at the picture.

"You'll have to get a frame for it. It's the best I've ever done." Tobias said, pleased with his sister's shocked expression.

Sarah covered her mouth, staring. It was the goblins. She recognized some of these faces. They hadn't been friends in her dream, but she'd seen them there. They'd been there in her dream! She'd described a few to Toby when he was little, the one's whose names she'd never really forget, but she'd never described in any detail the multitude of others. There had been so many, some of these faces she didn't know. And yet, there, perfectly depicted, were a few that were just as she'd seen them.

"What kind of drawing is this?" Their father asked, leaning across the table.

"Monsters? Is this any kind of birthday present for your sister, Toby?" Karen asked, looking at her son in disappointment.

Sarah quickly shook her head, "No, I love it." She quickly rolled it back up, carefully slipping it back into the tube.

"You're going to frame it, right?" Tobias asked, curious of his sister's reaction.

She quickly nodded, "Of course."

The party came to an end fairly quickly after that. Sarah just didn't seem to be in a playful mood, she felt a little guilty, but maybe everyone else was ready to go home too. Karen and her father looked a bit tired. She suggested they head on home, and finally convinced them to do just that after agreeing to let Toby stay and help. Linda was falling asleep sitting up, so she asked Aaron to take her home, loading up all the leftover food and cake in the trunk of his car.

She put her gifts in the back seat of her Honda, watching as her little brother folded up the tablecloth. He looked strange standing amidst rolling green grass, full trees, and the white picnic table, a figure dressed all in black folding floral-print cloth, but he smiled when he looked up at her, brushing a few strands of glossy black hair out of his eyes. He glanced around, seeing that they were finished and started her way.

To be continued . . .

* * *

**MONSTER AUTHORS NOTE**

Or - what happened to the rest of the chapters?

For those of you who are just now finding this story let me say welcome! I'm so happy to have readers. To those of you who have been here quite some time following the chapters let me say welcome back. And now a for the story behind the story.

This was originally written by Amalthea, a young author on this site who, almost a year ago, decided to put fan fiction aside for her job and significant other and the job of continuing on the story was passed to myself and another author. At that time UB was progressing rather nicely - it had a large readership, regular updates and the other young lady and I had plenty of ideas. Then, shortly after I had written the first new update chapter disaster struck and this account became locked to us since someone reported the change in authors (and if I ever find out who you are you better pray I haven't been drinking). To make matters worse my fellow author suddenly backed out leaving me on my own, suspended and out of luck to battle hell and high water by myself.

It's been almost a year since that day and now I am proud to announce that after changing hands of two other writers besides myself that UB is back up and running. But where are the other chapters?

Getting to this point has been an uphill struggle and part of my effort in taking over this fic has been to do a few rewrites of things in each chapters - I'm certain many of you have already noticed the changes. The original chapters are uploaded on the internet for safe keeping however the chapters that are appearing here and on my ficblog (which can be accessed through the homepage button on the authors page - please click since there are more in depth UB goodies to be found there!), will be the altered ones. I understand that not all of you will like this and I understand your frustration with it but for the direction I want to take the story in these were necessary evils.

And for now that's all. If you're new I hope you'll stick around to see what happens - if you're an old fan I hope you'll continue through the labyrinth a second time. After all - we haven't really solved it yet have we? ;)

Butterfly in Furs

* * *

Author's Notes for this chapter can be found at :

http://butterflyinfur (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 4679 (dot) html#cutid1


	2. 02: Dreams

Chapter 02: Dreams

The ride was short and quiet. Toby helped her carry everything inside. Aaron was still upstairs with Linda, trying desperately to get her to sleep. Lately, their daughter refused to go to bed. Toby set the comforter on the couch, the rest Sarah placed on the coffee table. She set the cardboard tube down last, making a point of being careful with it.

"Toby, I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

She wait for him to sit, taking a seat opposite him in a matching recliner, "Why did you draw this?"

He shrugged, "The project was to do a painting of a powerful dream, but you know how I hate painting with school paints. I got a hundred."

Sarah nodded, knowing her brother had exceptional grades in art, "Yes, it's wonderful. I just - is this a dream you had?"

Tobias nodded, "I always dream about it. I guess it's because of the stories you used to tell me when I was little. Remember? For a while, we both believed them to be real."

"I remember."She whispered, feeling scared and a little confused. "The thing is, Toby - I recognize some of the faces in this drawing. I recognize them from my dream. Don't you think that's a little odd?"

Her tome was delibretly casual and Tobias sat back, a little confused. "I don't know what to say. I mean, it was just a dream, right?"

Sarah quickly nodded, "Yeah, it was just a dream. It's just apparently you're having the very same dreams I had. How else could this be possible?"

"It's the exact same faces from your dream? You remember?" Tobias asked, interested, curious.

Sarah nodded again, "No doubt. I could never forget."

Tobias remained silent for a moment before speaking up, "What was the dream about again? All I remember you telling me was there was a huge maze you had to walk through, and it was filled with all kinds of obstacles, and you made friends along the way that helped you, and the whole place was filled with goblins."

"Yes," Sarah said, closing her eyes, "That's it. That's exactly it. It doesn't frighten you?"

He looked up with a smile, "No, it's a good dream. All the goblins are having fun, and I'm laughing with them."

Sarah stood, glad at least that this wasn't upsetting her brother, but she still found it more than discomforting. Maybe she'd talk to Aaron about it. "I guess it's nothing to worry about." She said, scooping her car keys off the coffee table, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Tobias stood, shaking his head, "Nah, I'll walk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." He started for the door and his sister followed. It was just starting to get dark outside. He turned back on the porch, looking on Sarah, who stood in the doorway, "You like it then?" He asked, not so sure now that it had been such a good idea to give it to her.

"Of course! I love it." She answered quickly.

Tobias smiled, "Good. I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled in return, "I'm not upset. Really, it reminds me of old times, when we were kids, and we'd stay up all night talking about my silly dreams."

He nodded, agreeing. That's the very reason he'd given it to her. It made him happy that she felt that way, "Good." He said again, turning again to leave, "See ya later."

"You're sure you don't want me to give you a ride? It's getting dark." Sarah called out to her brother who was already down the steps.

He waved over his shoulder without looking back, "Nah, I don't mind. See ya."

She waved back, even though he wasn't looking, smiling at her bother's retreating form, "See ya." She whispered, waiting until he'd turned the corner before closing the door.

* * *

She could hear Aaron moving around in the kitchen, no doubt getting an evening beer, "Finally get her to sleep?" She asked, speaking of their daughter. 

He smiled at her from the fridge as she stepped into the doorway, "Finally."

"You didn't analyze her or anything, did you?"

Aaron laughed, "No, there's no reason to." He said, taking another beer from the fridge and approaching his wife, "Our daughter's wonderful."

She smiled, accepting the offered beverage, "I have a question."

"What?" He snaked his arms about her waist, holding her close.

"Is it odd for two people to have the exact same dream?" .

Aaron leaned back to look at his wife's face to be sure she was serious, "Why do you ask?"

Sarah sighed, "It's just, it seems Toby and I are having very similar dreams. Well, I don't have those dreams anymore, but I used to, when I was a teenager, and now he's having them. It's so strange."

"Oh, are these the stories you used to tell him when he was little?" Aaron asked, remembering someone having mentioned this before. His wife had been described as having a very lively imagination as a child.

She nodded, leaning into his loose embrace, sipping from the beer in her right hand.

"It doesn't sound strange to me. You did tell him these stories as a child, that's probably what's fueling his dreams now." He answered honestly, a bit surprised to see that his wife was in deep thought, "This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

She shrugged, "It wouldn't, except that - The drawing he gave me" I recognize some of those faces from my dream. Those very same faces. How is that possible?"

Aaron tried not to smile, "How long ago was that? Can you really be positive?"

Sarah didn't answer, because quite honestly, she couldn't be positive. Was she being hasty? Imagining things? Coming to conclusions too swiftly? That was possible. It had been quite a few years since those days. Had Toby's drawing simply conjured up old memories, tying them in with his piece? Maybe so. Sarah realized suddenly that she was very tired.

She nodded, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

He smiled then, noticing that his pretty wife was sleepy in his arms, "Bed time then?"

Sarah nodded again, and together, they went upstairs.

* * *

Days and then weeks passed and everything continued on as usual. Sarah found a frame for Toby's drawing and hung it in the computer room of her house and seemed genuinely pleased with it. Tobias didn't tell her his dreams were happening more frequently. 

He really hadn't thought it that odd when she'd mentioned that he was drawing images from her long ago dreams. Okay, it was a little weird, but in a cool, who cares kind of way. He figured he was just drawing things she herself had described to him so well when he was younger, that maybe she wasn't quite remembering the faces from her dreams properly, it had been some time ago.

It had always been as he'd said before. He dreamt of being in the center of a massive, stone room that was circular and rather beautiful. There would be goblins of all shapes and sizes dancing about him, some roughhousing, others getting into various acts of mischief. He was always happy and laughing, and there was always music, someone singing, but he could never remember the song once he woke.

Now, however, there were other dreams too. Not long ago he'd dreamt he was being held in a man's lap, and they were sitting on a stone window ledge. In the dream he was young, a child, he wasn't sure how old. He did remember quite clearly that the man holding him was wearing a lovely white shirt with large, intricate sleeves, and he was holding out these strange clear orbs. At first he'd thought they were glass, but then the man would reach out as if to release a bird into the sky, and the orb would float out into the air like a bubble. One after the other he'd do this, and the bubbles would float into the distance, shimmering in the evening light all the while. He'd wake then, frustrated that he hadn't seen the man's face.

And there was another. They were all vivid, seeming real. He always woke a bit confused, feeling as if the things in his dreams had really happened, but this recent one, it went above and beyond all the others.

In it he was, again, sitting in a man's lap, Tobias turned sideways could see more of him. The shirt was undone at the collar, hanging open to reveal a small expanse of smooth chest. They were watching something similar to TV, only it was a sphere, one of those glass orbs, cradled in an intricate stand. Out of the corner of his eye, Tobias could see wisps of blonde hair on a black clad shoulder. He wanted to look at this man who was holding him. Who was he?

He noticed then that the images within the orb were familiar. He looked more closely to see that they were watching Sarah.

/"Look Sarah, is this what you're trying to find? So much trouble over such a little thing, but not for long. She'll soon forget all about you my fine fellow. Just as soon as Hoggle gives her my present. Then she'll forget everything."/ The voice was smooth and masculine, and as he spoke, he shifted theTobias about.

None of what the man said made much sense to Tobias, all he recognized was his sister's name. He didn't get much of a chance to think on it anyway. For as the man finished speaking, they looked at one another, face to face.

That's when Tobias woke, sitting up in his bed, breathing hard. Who was this guy? He was utterly gorgeous. Long, wispy blonde hair, fair olive-toned skin, a menacing yet entirely sensual smirk, and those eyes . . . They were mismatched and held more emotion behind them than those of anyone else he'd ever met.

In an instant he'd jumped from his bed, turning the light on and snatching up his sketchbook as well as a nearby pencil. It was rushed and a bit messy, but he'd managed to capture the man's face. It wasn't as clear as it had been in his dream, but it was enough so that he could remember it. Maybe he'd try to rework it later.

* * *

A week later, it returned and he began working on a painting in his art class, a painting of the strange, beautiful man. It was difficult, but it gave him an outlet. He wasn't able to tell anyone about these dreams, the pent up confusion would drive him mad if he didn't just get it out. And so his painting blossomed, a large canvas, mostly dark colors, the man's black dressed in black at the center of all of it - the darkest thing in the twighlight maze - his fair skin and hair standing out starkly. The teacher claimed the contrast was lovely, Tobias agreed.

The expression was the hardest. In the end the smirk had come out a little too evil perhaps, but Tobias decided it was the best he could do considering his unreliable source. The dream came inconsistently, and though he sketched like a madman upon waking, he could never quite catch the perfection of the man's beauty.

It didn't take him all that long to finish it, nearly a month. While the other students completed a multitude of other assignment, the teacher graded him daily on his progress, that way he didn't fall behind with his grades.

Unlike his others, he couldn't roll this one up in a tube, he'd have to carefully carry it home. So, he'd asked Sarah to drive him. Afterschool he made the awkward journey out to where she was parked, the large canvas wrapped in an old sheet and held carefully beneath his arm. The hall was nearly deserted. No doubt he'd waited a while so it might clear, ensuring a safer journey for the painting.

"Wow, that's really big." She said as he came closer, opening his locker and tossing in a textbook and a tattered binder. She was dying to see his latest work of art but knew better than to ask here. He didn't like it when students grouped up and asked him all kinds of question like how he did it and what not.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind driving me." He said, locking his locker with a metal clank and rising, ready to go, his painting held with both hands now.

"Don't worry, it's no trouble." She said with a smile, hitching the strap of her over-stuffed satchel higher on her shoulder as they exited the building, starting for the teacher's parking lot.

Tobias noticed his sister's forced smile and the way it faded as they walked, "What's the matter?"

She unlocked her car, avoiding the question, "Will it fit in the backseat?"

"I think so." Tobias said, opening the back door and sliding it in after finding the right angle. He then climbed in the passenger seat, not noticing that she'd successfully distracted him until they were on their way down the street.

At a red light, he brought it up again, "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Sarah smiled, a real smile, couldn't pull one passed Toby, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind, you know?"

After receiving a confused expression from her little brother, Sarah laughed, explaining, "Just little things. We're having more trouble getting Linda to sleep at night, I have this play now, and it's hard to find time to memorize my lines, and school-"

Tobias interrupted her, "And you're still thinking about the drawing I gave you, aren't you?"

"I am, but really, it's not bothering me. I'm just tired, too much at once." She answered, completely honest.

Tobias nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt since they were near his house.

Sarah parked the car across the street and cut the engine, "So, you going to let me see it?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, getting out of the car as her brother did.

Tobias sighed, "Not yet, okay? I want to have it framed, and I'm going to hang it in my room. You can see it then, okay?"

She got the distinct feeling that he was trying to protect her from something. Had he painted an image of the goblins? Another image from her long ago dream? She found herself thinking on it more often than ever nowadays. Every time she recalled some other detail, something that made it seem all the more like reality than dream.

Tobias walked around the car, "Please, Sarah. You have too much going on right now anyway, like you said. At least wait until after the play, when I have it hanged the way I want it. You can see it then, okay?"

She sighed, deciding that maybe he was right on this. She could wait, she had other things to be concerned with. It wasn't healthy to obsess over this silliness. Whatever he'd painted, it was surely lovely. She'd wait to see it.

Sarah nodded, "Okay. You got it then?"

"Yeah. See ya later."

She raised her hand in a small wave then got back in her Honda, watching as he crossed the street and climbed the steps before she started the engine.

* * *

On the drive to Albany the next week, Tobias reflected on his latest dream. This one had been short and sweet, far from the realistic feel of the last one. This one was more dream-like, a fun one like the first had been, goblins all about in various states of mischief. Again, he was sitting in the man's lap. He noticed there were black gloves on the man's hands, a strange coat draped over his shoulders, the same white shirt with the large sleeves.

There were two things that stood out this time. One, there was a large, crescent-shaped pendant hanging from the man's neck, resting on his smooth chest. A splendid silver thing, the points of the crescent pointing down. It shined and caught his attention.

The other thing was a name. While the goblins hurried about, laughing and talking and generally making noise, the man spoke/"He's a lively little chap. I think I'll call him Jareth . . . He's got my eyes . . ."/ It was said in amusement and caused the goblins to laugh out.

/Jareth./

That was the man's name.

Tobias tried not to think on it as they arrived at the playhouse. This was Sarah's night.

* * *

"It's not as large as the other's is it?" His mother said, looking about the theater.

"What's important is that the seats are full." Said his father, making a note of the fact that the seats were indeed filling. Tobias tried to ignore his parents. Though he loved them, they tended to drive him mad. They traveled up and down several isles before they found their seats, three together in the second row, right in the center.

Settling into his seat, Tobias noticed a young man looking his way from several seats over. He was all smiles and suggestive looks. Tobias did nothing to encourage the young man. Last thing he wanted was to be hit on in front of his parents.

"Friend of yours?" His mother asked, obviously noticing when the young man continued to stare.

Tobias sighed, shaking his head no.

"Karen, just ignore it. You know how these city kids are." His father said, trying vain to speak softly, his deep voice carrying none the less.

The young man giggled across the way and spoke up, "I see. After the play then!" He called.

Tobias didn't answer, just gestured that the guy turn around and leave him be, which he did thankfully.

The lights dimmed and music began. Finally.

The play was a comedy about a man trying to have a successful relationship despite the constant interference of his mother and four sisters. Sarah was playing the eldest sister, the one closest with the main character. She played her part well, a bit judgmental in the beginning but warming up to the man's girlfriend in the end. All in all it was good, very entertaining. Not the best Tobias had seen her in, but he had liked it all the same.

When the lights came on again, the crowd gave a standing ovation. The young man who'd been flirting with him earlier came to stand closer, "My name's Jake. Want to go do something?"

Before Tobias could answer, his mother spoke up, "No, he can't."

Jake frowned playfully, "Do you always let your mother tell you what to do?"

Tobias shook his head, not in answer to his question, but in disappointment. Why wouldn't the guy just give up? He went with the best way to get rid of him, "Sorry, I'm already in a relationship."

Jake frowned again, this time it was real, "Long term?"

Tobias simply nodded.

Jake nodded as well, sighing as he turned and left.

Before his mother could start to speak, Sarah came running up, throwing her arms about her father, "You guys!" She exclaimed, pulling back, her face lit with excitement, "I didn't think you were coming tonight!"

"We wanted to surprise you, honey." Doug said, squeezing his daughter's arm in a show of affection. Tobias smiled at that - the two had always been close.

She nodded, "I just hate that you had to make the drive. You should've gone with Aaron, he could have driven."

"But didn't he come opening night? We didn't want to bother him. Besides, we wanted to surprise you since we missed it." Karen said, handing Sarah the small bouquet of red roses she'd been holding since they'd left.

"Oh, thank you." Sarah said, accepting the flowers, "I'm just going to change out of these clothes, and I'll come with you. Maybe we can eat out somewhere before we head back."

Before they could answer, Sarah was hurrying off, holding her dress high off the floor so she wouldn't trip, her character having been one to wear old-fashioned, ankle-length dresses with wide ribbons tied about the waist.

* * *

They chose a rather large Italian restaurant that Sarah claimed was popular because formal dress wasn't the norm. Indeed, upon entering, they found that everyone was wearing jeans and T-shirts. This pleased Karen to no end since she insisted on dressing up when going out, and at the moment, she didn't consider her attire proper for a nice restaurant. 

Tobias rolled his eyes and sat in the far corner of the booth. He told his sister he thought she'd done extremely well in the play, but didn't much get into the conversation. His mind was preoccupied with other things.

Jareth.

It was such a unique name . . .

* * *

"How about you ride with me on the way back?" Sarah asked her little brother as they exited the restaurant.

"Sure." Tobias agreed a little too quickly, preferring his sister's company to his parents.

She laughed and let their parents know before starting for her car, Toby following. She'd noticed how distant he was at dinner. Something was bothering him. As they got in and buckled up, she thought of all the possibilities. Her brother had never worried over the kids at school, none of which liked him too much. He was a loner. Maybe he was having girlfriend problems? That made Sarah laugh to herself. She couldn't imagine her brother liking any of the girls at school, but it was a possibility. Toby was sixteen after all.

She pulled out first, her parents following her. The sky was black, starless, leaving them alone as the single light in the dark ride home "So, what's up?"

"Huh?" Tobias asked, pulled from his thoughts.

"Come on. You've been spaced out all evening. What's bothering you?"

He shook his head, turning to look out the window, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You hardly said a word at the restaurant. Were you even able to pay attention to the play?"

Tobias turned to his sister at that, "Of course. I loved the play, you did really good."

She smiled, "Thank you, but it didn't seem like you enjoyed it that much."

He shrugged, "Romantic comedies like that just aren't my thing. You did really good in it though. The audience was on their feet."

Now Sarah was blushing and laughing as she navigated a turn, "Okay, okay! Thank you. But I was asking about you - there's something bothering you." Her tone was light but there was a solid steel bar of conviction laying just under the surface, adding weight to her certainty.

Again Tobias shook his head, unnerved by how perceptive his sister could be sometimes, "Really, it's nothing."

"Okay, but you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I know."

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence. Sarah turned the radio on once they left the city, filling the car with mild eighties music.

To be continued . . .

* * *

So what do you think so far? Please review! I'd love to hear what you think.

* * *

Author's Notes for this chapter can be found at :

http://butterflyinfur (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 4679 (dot) html#cutid1


	3. 03: Concern

03: Karen's Concern

When Sarah got home from work a couple of days later, she found that her stepmother was waiting on her porch, seated in one of her rocking chairs.

"Karen?" She asked, climbing the steps, Linda following suit - she'd picked her daughter up from school on the way home.

"Sorry to surprise you like this, but I was hoping we could talk." Karen said, rising to her feet, a worried look in her eyes.

Sarah quickly approached, "Did something happen? Is Dad okay?"

Karen's eyes lit up, "Oh, no, nothing like that. Everyone's fine. It's just . . . " She paused, looking at their surroundings as well as her young granddaughter, "Can we talk inside?"

Sarah nodded, realizing that was probably best, "Of course. Linda, honey, why don't you put your backpack up and change into some everyday clothes while I talk to Grandma."

The little girl nodded and smiled before hurrying down the hall and up the stairs. Sarah watched her go with a smile. She really did have a wonderful daughter. With that, Sarah showed her stepmother to the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you." Karen said, taking a seat at the bar, resting her elbows on the counter, "I wanted to talk to you about Toby."

Sarah paused a moment as she poured cranberry juice into a small glass, "Toby?"

Karen nodded, "Yes, he'd been acting strange, well, stranger than normal, and I thought since you two are so close - "

Linda chose that moment to run into the room. Her cotton dress and frilly socks were replaced with worn jeans and a stained T-shirt, her dirty-blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail. It had been lighter when she was younger, but Sarah knew her daughter's hair was going to be an even darker shade of blonde yet, liker husband's if not darker.

"Here ya go." She said, handing her daughter the glass of juice.

Linda took a big sip, the juice staining her upper lip purple, "Can I watch TV?"

"Sure, honey."

Linda smiled, taking her juice with her as she hurried out of the room. A few seconds later cartoons could be heard throughout the house.

Sarah turned back to her step mother, "Sorry, what about Toby?"

Karen shook her head, "Oh, don't worry about it. She's getting so big."

"Yeah." Sarah agreed, remembering when her little girl was still waddling around in diapers.

"Anyway, Toby's been acting strange. He's more quiet than usual and always seems to be lost in his thoughts." Concern was evident in Karen's tone.

"I noticed a change too, but I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe he has a girlfriend." Sarah suggested, having thought it was likely. She had seen a few girls approach her brother over the year.

"That's why your father and I are worried. When we went to go see your play, a boy basically asked Toby out right in front of us. It was so - " Karen shook her head, her expression one of disgust.

"You can't blame Toby for how other people are." Sarah said, her eyebrows drawn together in disappointment that her stepmother could be so judgmental.

"No, see, Toby told the boy no because he was already in a relationship. Long term even."

This surprised Sarah, "Long term?"

Karen nodded, sitting back a bit.

Why had Toby kept this a secret? Sarah was a little hurt that her brother hadn't spoken to her about it, but she shook it off. Maybe he was embarrassed. She had no clue how it was for boys. She smiled, "I don't think that's anything to worry about."

Sighing, Karen slouched a bit, "I know, but, I'm worried. Toby didn't seem upset at all by that boy approaching him. A boy! And he has that huge painting on his wall of that man, and he hasn't even told you about this relationship - I'm worried Toby's gay." She said, whispering the last.

Wait a minute, "How can you be so sure?" She asked, wondering if maybe her stepmother was jumping to conclusions.

"I'm not. That's why I was hoping you'd talk to him. He'd never say anything to me."

Sarah went to the refrigerator and retrieved a beer. Karen never approved of drinking, but right now she could care less. Okay. So maybe Toby was gay. What were they going on here? He didn't bat an eyelash when a boy asked him out. So what? This generation was more comfortable with such things. Just because he didn't gross out doesn't mean he's gay. Toby does keep his hair long though, and he likes art. Maybe . . . ? No. Just because someone dresses or appears a certain way doesn't mean they're gay. How stereotypical. Wait a minute, what painting of a man?

Sarah lowered her beer. The painting. She still hadn't seen it. Was it really of a man? Maybe that's why Toby hadn't wanted her to see it, because it was of an attractive man. He didn't want her to find out.

"So, what do you think?" Karen asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Sarah sighed, setting the can on the counter, "It sounds like a possibility?" she finally conceeded not wanting to argue with her mother about this subject in particular.

"You'll talk to him then?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah. Tomorrow's Saturday, I'll bring Linda over to visit."

Karen rose to her feet, "Thank you, Sarah." She said, stopping by the living room to bid goodbye to her granddaughter before heading for the front door.

After saying goodbye to her stepmother and watching her drive away, Sarah pulled the door shut and went to the living room where Linda was watching /Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer/. Her daughter smiled up at her from the floor as she dropped onto the couch, her beer back in her hand.

Though she had enjoyed the movie too when she was little and sometimes enjoyed watching it with her daughter, Sarah couldn't pay attention. There were too many thoughts running through her mind. How was she supposed to ask her brother about such a personal topic? Really, it was none of their business. Though she was uncomfortable with it, she continued to believe that there was absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. She'd had plenty of time to decide where she stood on the matter. She'd just never imagined that that she would find out about Toby in this way - why hadn't he come to her? But then again she had no idea what was really going on yet.

She sighed, sipping again from her beer, the can nearly empty now. Linda laughed out loud at a funny part and turned to see if her mom was enjoying it as well.

Sarah smiled, nodding in agreement, watching as her daughter turned back to the TV. She noticed the glass she'd handed her was empty, lying on it's side. Sarah rose, lifting the glass and going back to the kitchen to place it in the sink. She finished off her beer and crushed the can before tossing it in the garbage.

Toby's sexual preference really didn't matter to her. She wanted to go tomorrow because she wanted him to know that too. Whatever was going on, there was something bothering her little brother. Maybe he was ashamed of being gay? If that was true, she wanted to talk to him, wanted him to know that his family would love him no matter what. She wanted him to get his problems out in the open so she could help him, and he could get back to normal.

To be continued . . .

* * *

Author's Notes for this chapter can be found at : 

http://butterflyinfur (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 4679 (dot) html#cutid1

Please remember to review!


	4. 04: The Painting

Chapter 04: The Painting

Tobias stopped by the restroom before he went to his room. He pulled the ponytail holder out of his hair, stuffing it into his pocket then running his fingers through his locks. His mother didn't like when he wore his hair down, but he rarely went into his room with it tied back anymore. It was just, he had that painting in his room, and as silly as it sounded, he liked to pretend Jareth could see him. And if the Goblin King of his childhood fantasies was going to be looking out at him, then he was going to damn well going to look good.

Tobias laughed aloud at his own silly thoughts. He was probably loosing it. His hair nearly brushed his shoulders, his mother would be taking him for a trim soon.

Finished, he turned and started for his room. His hand was on the doorknob when he heard a bit of a commotion downstairs. He stepped closer to the landing, peering down. Linda was bouncing around, jumping up to hug his father. Sarah was there, closing the door, smiling. It seemed forced though. Something was going on.

A bit suspicious, Tobias headed downstairs, surprised when Linda launched into his arms, "Toby!" She squealed.

He laughed, "Too much sugar?"

She pulled back, smiling up at him, "Yup! Mom let me have three Snickers!" She said, holding up three tiney fingers.

"Oh, Sarah, you shouldn't let her eat so much sugar. She'll have teeth and weight problems." Karen said, completely serious.

Sarah shook her head, "They were those little mini ones. If I'd known she was going to get this wound up, I wouldn't have let her have them."

Tobias placed his hands on either side of the little girl's face, "Eat what you want, get fat, let your teeth rot out. Just promise me you'll be happy, okay?"

The little girl grinned, jumping up for another hug, "Promise!"

"Oh, Toby", Karen said, not pleased with him encouraging bad behavior in her granddaughter.

Sarah smiled, "Okay darling, how about you and Grandma hang out for a while?"

"That's right, Linda, I bought you a coloring book."

The little girl jumped up and down, "Yeah, let's color!"

Karen laughed, "Come on then. We can color at the kitchen table. I got some markers too."

"You coming Grandpa?" Linda called once they were in the kitchen.

Doug laughed, "Guess I'm coloring too." He said to his children, turning to join his wife and granddaughter.

"What's this all about then?" Tobias asked once they were alone in the foyer.

Sarah sighed, "I knew you'd see through all this."

"Kind of obvious, huh? Everyone hurrying off to make themselves busy leaving just me and you." Tobias said, crossing his arms.

She couldn't help but laugh, "I never could pull anything passed you."

"So," He said, a smile pulling at his lips, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk. I thought I could start with seeing that painting of yours though."

Tobias straightened a little, uncrossing his arms.

Sarah smiled, "You thought I forgot about it, didn't you?"

"Um, Sarah, maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Why not?"

Tobias started for the living room, "Maybe we should talk first."

Her eyebrows drew together, wondering what it was about this painting. She just shrugged though. Whatever he was comfortable with, they could talk first. The living room was on the opposite side of the house, out of hearing distance from the kitchen, though now and then they could hear Linda's high-pitched laughter. Sarah sat on one end of the couch while Tobias sat on the other, folding his legs up beneath him.

"Okay," She said, trying her best, "The thing is, we've all noticed that you've been acting a little strange, quiet, like something's bothering you. Mom's pretty worried, she asked me to talk to you."

Tobias nodded, "There is something bothering me, but I don't want to upset you."

"Me?"

He nodded again.

"Toby, you don't have to worry about me. I can handle whatever it is, I'm a grown woman. And I want you to know that I - that /we/ all love you no matter what."

At that Tobias looked up, frowning, "What's that mean?"

"It means that it doesn't matter what's going on, we love you and we're here to help." Sarah said, hoping her little brother understood. From the expression on his face, it didn't seem so.

He looked at his sister carefully, trying to figure out what the hell she was thinking, "I get it. What does Mom think is wrong with me?"

Sarah sighed, seeing no other way but to just spit it out, "She thinks you might be gay."

His eyes went wide with surprise, "What?" He hadn't been expecting that.

"She says you're spaced out all the time, you have a painting of a man on your wall, and that some boy hit on you and you said you were in a relationship, and it bothered her that it didn't bother you that a boy was asking you out. I know, I know - It's crazy, but in her own way, she's worried."

Tobias shook his head, a little angry, his loose hair tossing a bit with the movement, "That has nothing to do with what's bothering me. That's just what's bothering her!"

"But - well, are you?" Sarah asked, seeing that her brother was getting mad, but she was curious, she wanted to know.

"Sarah, I don't know - I like guys and girls. I guess if pressed, I'd choose guys. So maybe I'm gay, but that has never mattered to me. I don't like people because of their gender."

She hid her surprise well. He was bisexual then? Why was she so shocked? Toby had always been different - no it wasn't that. "So," she asked, a bit nervous, "You have a boyfriend then?"

Tobias shook his head, "No, that was just something I told that guy to get him away from me."

"Oh." Why was she relieved? She'd been so worried maybe he'd been hiding something from her and now to learn that he wasn't - "What's really bothering you then?" she asked, her demeanor more relaxed.

"Really, I don't want to upset you, and it will. It has to do with those stories you used to tell me, those dreams."

This caught Sarah's attention, "What about them?"

He sighed, "I've been having more dreams, and they're so real. God, Sarah, some of them are like memories." The last part came in a rushed whisper

"About the goblins?"

Tobias nodded, "But there's a man too. He's always there now."

Sarah's eyes went wide. No. Could it be? She'd told Toby about the goblin king years ago in her stories. It wasn't so strange, was it? Why was Toby having these dreams? She cleared her throat, "What does he look like?"

Tobias stood, "I'll show you."

Oh God. The painting. Sarah nodded, following her brother up the stairs. She hadn't even considered this. As always, Toby's room was dark and cool. Everything was dark, the walls, the carpet, the bedspread all thrown into shadow by the lack of light. Involentarily Sarah closed her eyes, cremembering another dark night almost 16 years ago . . . The door closed behind them jarring her back to the present and throwing them for a moment into complete darkness, and then Toby flipped on the light -

"My god", it was like a photograph out of her memory. She literally gasped, backing up, "It's him." She whispered.

"Jareth." Toby said, his voice soft.

She turned to him, "How do you know his name?" She'd never, ever said his name aloud before, fearing his return as a child, and just about forgetting it as an adult.

"He said it in my dream." Toby answered calmly as he gazed at the painting, "I couldn't get it just right, there's so much more to his eyes than that."

Sarah was beyond shocked, "He speaks to you?"

He nodded, "I saw you there too. He and I were watching you through a little crystal ball."

"Oh God." She sat down on the bed, not taking her eyes off of it, as if she expected it to come alive and grab her. And, although there was something strangely garded in her eyes there was also a spark of defiance that Toby could just barely recognize.

"See, I didn't want to upset you."

"No, that doesn't matter. I mean, this does scare me, but mostly I'm scared for /you/. I don't know why this keeps happening. Maybe," She looked up, "Maybe we need professional help."

"Aaron? No, no way." Toby would never say anything but he had always thought that Aaron had been a bad match for his sister - he seemed too grounded while she had always been a person who had been free. Back when they were in college Sarah's acting had attracted some serious attention from major theater groups, but Aaron had convinced her it was a bad route to follow and so she had settled into her teaching job because of it. Even if his sister seemed happy Tobias had always resented him a bit for it. Even now, the words comming out of her mouth had that feeling of being something that he would say, the words leaving the faint taste of cardboard in his mouth as she said them.

"No, someone else. Something. This has got to stop. For some reason we're dwelling on the past."

"Those are his words - not yours - ."

" Maybe we're doing it to one another unintentionally", she said cutting him off "Continuously reminding one another of these silly things."

Tobias sat down on the bed next to his sister, "Sarah, I don't want professional help. I think this stuff is real. Something really happened to us back then. It seemed to me that you were searching for me in my dream. Jareth had me, and you were trying to find me."

She shook her head, closing her eyes, "I don't want to remember."

"Sarah, what happened?"

She shook her head "God, Toby, I was just a teenager, I was so mad - I hated Karen, and I hated /you/! Dad had remarried and he didn't even seem to care how I felt and - I wished you away!"

Tobias hugged his sister, confused, "You wished me away?"

Hugging him back, Sarah turned to rest her head on his shoulder just as a lover might, "Yeah, and that's when I started having those dreams."

"But you'd come and rescue me." Tobias whispered, his breath stirring her fine espresso colored hair, remembering now the stories - or were they memories?

Sarah nodded, remembering all those times she'd replayed her dreams with her little brother. He'd been so little with strawberry blonde hair and those piercing blue eyes. They'd transform her bedroom into another world and pretend. "But not at first - for a long time I used to just pretend he'd come and take /me/ away. And then I just kept getting angrier and angrier and then . . . " she paused to take in a breath, "then one day I started to pretend he took you."

A silence spread out between them for a few moments.

"Sarah, maybe it really happened. Maybe the goblin king really took me away when I was a baby. Maybe you really did save me."

She stood suddenly, "Don't you hear yourself! That's not possible, it wasn't real." Toby just stared at her from his seat on the bed, completely calm. Why was this upsetting her so much? Why wasn't he getting upset? Sarah couldn't take much more and abruptly left the room, hurrying down the hall to the restroom.

With a final cool splash against her face Sarah turned off the water in the sink. Still, she was confused and scared. None of this made any sense. What scared her the most was the possibility that Toby was right. Maybe it had happened? How else could one explain these dreams? Or were they memories? And God, how could Toby have created that painting, an image from her mind? Were there such things as other worlds? Goblins and kings?

Sarah attacked the sink again, cold water spilling forth from the faucet again. After splashing her face several more times, she found herself relaxing further. She was a grown woman. She didn't believe in such things as goblins and what not. Exiting the little bathroom, she found herself face to face with Toby. He'd apparently been waiting for her in the hall.

"I knew this would upset you." He said in a cold voice.

She shook her head, "No, don't worry. I wanted to know what's going on with you. I'm glad you told me. I just - I really don't know what to think about this. It makes me crazy when I try to figure it out. I really think we should see somebody. Maybe Aaron can make some calls, find us someone."

Tobias sighed, brushing his hair back only to have it fall forward again, a habit he himself had never noticed, "Sarah, I don't think that's necessary. I'm fine. This isn't upsetting me at all."

"But Toby- "

He interrupted her, "I agree it's strange, and I have been thinking about it a lot lately, but it's bothering you more than it's bothering me. If you want to talk to someone about it, go for it, but I don't want to. Okay?"

She sighed, "Okay, okay. Just promise you'll tell me if anything else happens. I'm always here for you."

He nodded, his loose hair bobbing with the motion, "I know."

Silence filled the cream-colored hall, and slowly, the tension melted away. Sarah found herself smiling at her little brother, "That was an oil painting, right?"

He nodded, unsure for a moment what she was getting at.

"Well it was utterly fabulous. I think you're getting better."

Tobias laughed. That hadn't been what he was expecting. He waved dismissive hand, brushing the compliment aside. He'd always enjoyed art, but he never considered himself gifted or anything.

"Stop it. You know you could sell art of that quality. Haven't you ever thought of trying to sell a piece?"

Again he laughed, ignoring the question, "You stop it. You know Mom and Dad would flip if that's what I decided to do with my life."

She shrugged. He was right there. Their parents had always had the highest expectations. It wasn't a bad thing, but could be in some instances. Growing up, there had been a lot of arguments about her going on to be an actress. Still, they weren't horrible about their pushing. Her mind had been set back then, and in the end they'd allowed her to follow her dreams. Toby was like that though. He didn't as much confidence in his talents as she had in hers. "That's not the point though," she said, stepping closer to her brother and the stairs, "If it's what you enjoy, then it's what you should do. Don't let them decide your life."

He groaned, having heard this before, "No more talks today."

She laughed, "Okay, okay. Let's get downstairs though, I'm starving."

"You're having dinner here?" Tobias asked, a bit excited. Sarah didn't do things here as often anymore.

She nodded, "Yeah, me and Linda. Aaron's working late tonight." A thought dawned on her then, "Oh, Karen's going to ask how things went. It was her suggestion, after all that I talk to you. What should I say?"

Tobias shrugged as he started down the stairs, still excited about dinner and getting to spend time with his sister and niece, "I don't care."

Sarah thought for a moment, following slowly after her brother, "Would you be mad if I told her you were just trying to sort out your sexuality?"

He stopped, turning to look up at his sister, "That's none of her business."

Sarah put her hands on her hips, "What do you want me to tell her then? She's expecting me to tell her why you've been moping around lately. Plus she's already suspicious that you're gay."

Tobias narrowed his eyes, "What exactly are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know," Sarah said, continuing her descent, passing her brother, "Maybe just that you're unsure about your sexuality, that you're probably bi. Something like that."

He sighed heavily, following her down, "Whatever. Just don't let her try and drag me to a shrink or anything."

Sarah laughed, knowing this was exactly the sort of thing Karen would try, "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be freaked, but I doubt she'll even bring it up to you."

Tobias reached out, grabbing his sister by the arm, "Are you freaked?" He was serious, having just realized how much his sexuality might really affected her.

"No" she said, smiling a strangely calm, bittersweet smile. "But don't be surprised though if my eyes pop out of my head in shock if you ever introduce me to a boyfriend."

"Okay." he laughed, something in him unclenching a bit. For a moment more they stood at the top of the stairs together, not decending them but not walking back up into the light in the hallway either. For a moment it seemed that both of them could hear the strained strands of a melody comming in from some shadowed corner, the notes familiar to them both . . .

Without a word they started down again, finally coming to the first floor where the sound of the house poured back in around them; Linda's laughter, the TV going in the living room - no doubt their father had enough of the coloring and had retreated to watch CNN. Sarah walked a bit ahead of her brother before turning to look at him over her shoulder. Toby smiled and then hurried to join her, his slightly taller frame leading him through the doorway out into the hall first.

To be continued . . .

* * *

Author's Notes for this chapter can be found at : 

http://butterflyinfur (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 4679 (dot) html#cutid1

Please remember to R & R


	5. 05: Handprint

Chapter 05: Handprint

Dinner had gone well, conversation was slow and typical, but pleasant none the less. Sarah hadn't been over for dinner in some time and she could tell Toby was enjoying the company. It ended all too soon with Sarah hugging her father and brother goodnight before Karen followed her out onto the porch where they could hear her little brother's stereo.

Karen shook her head, "That boy."

Sarah chuckled, waving her hand, "Don't worry. He's a teenager after all. I remember those days."

Karen nodded, waiting a few moments before changing the subject, "So, you talked to him?"

It was Sarah's turn to nod, "Yeah. He's doing fine, just going through some stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been quiet lately because he's dealing with some personal stuff. You know."

Karen shook her head, throwing her arms out a bit in exasperation, "No, I don't know. What's wrong with him?"

Sarah sighed, "Would you calm down? He's just sorting out his sexuality."

Sarah didn't think she'd ever seen her stepmother's eyes bulge so, "He is gay then?"

Sarah sighed again, "No… I mean, maybe. He doesn't seem too stressed about it. He's just trying to get things straight in his head. As for what happened at the play - don't worry. He doesn't have a boyfriend or anything. He was just telling that guy something to get him to leave."

"What does this mean? Is Toby going to be gay?"

"No. It just means he's unsure about things. Just leave him alone, let him figure it out."

"What do you think?"

Linda yawned and Sarah looked down at her daughter before answering her stepmother, "I think he's probably bisexual, but it's no big deal, and really, I don't think it's any of our business."

"What should I do though? I remember Nancy down the street telling me her nephew was gay until his parents took him to some kind of priest therapist or something. She said he changed back to normal."

Anger colored Sarah's cheeks, "Have you been looking into this? You can't be serious."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I don't want to be the talk of the neighborhood. It's not natural."

"You leave him alone, okay. It's no big deal. You've been all worried for nothing. I mean, it's not like he's making some sort of decision to be gay or whatever. He's just sorting what's already there, and from what I can tell, he's not gay. He's just… He's attracted to people by their personality, intelligence and appearance, all that like the rest of us, just not by gender. Like I said, he's probably bisexual, it just doesn't matter to him."

Karen stood silent, her eyes wide.

Sarah took a step forward, "Look, you wanted me to look into this because you were worried. Now you know what's going, so leave it alone. If I find out you're harassing him about seeing someone, a therapist or priest or whatever, I'll come over here and take him home with me. Got it?"

Now the anger was spilling into Karen's features, her eyebrows drawing together, her lips thinning, "Don't take that tone with me. I'll decide what's best for my son."

Sarah shook her head, not wanting to argue. She knew she'd made herself clear, and Karen wasn't one to ignore threats. Karen knew Sarah loved her brother and vice versa. Lifting a hand in a quick wave, Sarah started down the steps for her car, Linda in tow.

* * *

Tobias stepped back from the window. He hadn't really been able to hear the conversation, just the tone of it. It seemed his mother was going to be a problem. 

Turning, Tobias turned the dial back up on his stereo, letting Bauhaus filled the room, distracting him and easing his mind. He wanted to turn it up further, but knew better. Besides, he didn't want his mother bothering him at the moment. In fact, just to be safe, he turned it back down.

It was already getting late. Sarah had stayed longer than usual; Linda had been falling asleep in her chair, her little head bobbing as she slipped in and out of consciousness. If he listened closely, he could here his mother cleaning up downstairs, pantry doors slamming as she hurried to get everything put away, the chatter of the TV as his father continued watching CNN.

Tobias turned the little button on his doorknob to lock it. He didn't like to be bothered when he slept, and he especially hated it when his mother barged in early in the morning. She'd been utterly pissed the first time he'd locked his door, but now she was used to it and left him be.

He set the stereo to repeat the CD all night and began peeling his clothes off, dropping them wherever as he made his way to bed. He didn't normally sleep in the nude, usually pulling on a pair of boxers, but tonight the weather felt a bit to stuffy to sleep even partially clothed. He left a lamp on upon his dresser, otherwise plunging the room into darkness. As he lie in bed on top of the covers, he could perfectly make out the painting opposite him.

/Jareth./

The portrait really didn't do the man justice. Still, it was enough, and in just moments, Tobias felt a stirring in his groin.

Tilting his head back ever so slightly his hand began to wonder down his body, lightly stroking and teasing - it wasn't the first time he'd pleased himself this way. Ahead of him the man in the painting continued to smirk.

* * *

Afterwords he lay in his own mess, wondering if maybe the smile there on the painting was a bit deeper. He liked to imagine Jareth could really see him. 

Why was he so obsessed with this man's appearance? The Goblin King was obscenely beautiful, but Tobias liked to think he didn't judge people based on their looks. He didn't believe in love at first sight. Dismissing the thoughts, Tobias rolled over, not bothering to pull the covers up after a few minutes sleep eventually came, and the dream he had was one he wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

Karen knocked again harder this time, "Toby, you're going to be late!" The door flew open and she gasped, nearly stumbling in. Her son stood there with red cheeks and a sweaty forehead, looking rather angry. She tried to look away, feeling a bit uncomfortable with his nakedness, a pair of loose boxers barely hanging on his jutting hips. 

"Did you forget to set your alarm?" She asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't answer, only nodding as he turned back into his room, leaving the door open. She noticed clothing scattered on the floor, plus the covers on his bed were in maddening disarray. And that music was still playing. She'd fallen asleep last night to the base's thump thump thump. It was hard to believe he'd left it on all night, he did that sometimes though. He was turning it off now, running his fingers through his messed hair.

A thought suddenly slammed into her, causing her to lean against the doorframe rather than stumble further. She looked around. The crazy bedcovers all thrown about, the scattered clothes, the window cracked open, the stereo, her son's appearance. God, he seemed exhausted, as if he'd just run around the block. His cheeks were still red, wiping sweat from his brow, he turned, lifting a shirt from the floor to do so. Karen started, spotting a red mark on her son's back. Not a scratch, no, the skin wasn't broken, but it was probably going to be a bruise. She took a step back, turning to go.

"Breakfast's ready. You'd better hurry." She managed, practically running down the stairs. She tried to deny it, but everything spelled out sex. Had some snuck into Toby's room last night? Was that why he'd played that music all night? Was Sarah covering for him? She just couldn't think straight! There was probably a logical explanation for all of it.

She busied herself with nonsense chores, scrubbing already clean countertops and wiping down the refrigerator. Toby came down soon enough, dressed and ready to go, his backpack thrown over one shoulder, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. She gestured to the table.

He shook his head, "No thanks."

"Toby, you hardly eat anymore. I know there isn't much time, but at least take something with you, some biscuits."

"Mom, I'm not hungry." He said sternly, starting for the front door.

She sighed, "Fine, have a good day." And with that he was gone.

Karen slumped down in a chair. This was so maddening. Was she jumping to conclusions, her mind already tainted with such thoughts from her earlier worrying? She'd ask Doug, but he'd already left for work. She was tempted to call him up but knew better. He'd just say she was being silly. Should she talk to Sarah about this? Or was Sarah on Toby's side, helping him hide his bad behavior?

Confused and determined not to act without thinking this through, Karen proceeded to make herself busy with putting the food away. What on Earth was she going to do?

* * *

Tobias slouched down in his seat, ignoring the droning of his history teacher's monotone voice. Instead, he was thinking about the soreness in his body. Had Jareth really been smirking at him from that painting last night? The crooked smile curling up a bit further at the edge? Because after he'd fallen asleep, the dream he'd had…

God, it was so vivid. He'd been in some strange bed, waking to find Jareth beside him, looking down at him. The details were a bit fuzzy, he hadn't really been able to see clearly, so enthralled with sensation he'd been, but he'd felt everything.

Tobias had never had sex, still a virgin though quite capable of pleasuring himself, after last night though, he wondered if that was still the case. Not a word had been spoken as flesh had met flesh. His ass still hurt. Not to mention the half a handprint still embedded on the right side of his lower back, right above his hip, a red mark that wasn't going to fade quickly. He could still remember Jareth's hand there, hoisting his lower half up to drive in a bit harder.

God… Toby slouched down further, rearranging his legs, hopefully hiding his errection. Had he really had sex last night with a man from his dreams? A man his sister had dreamt of once? Was this guy real? He had to be. How could a person have sex - physical sex - with a figment of his imagination?

* * *

Sarah rarely saw her brother for the next two days. Or was it three? Normally they met up at his locker at the end of the day. She'd offer him a ride and he'd refuse. They'd talk a bit and that would be that. So it was a bit odd that she hadn't seen him. The only explanation was that he was avoiding her, for whatever reason. Maybe Karen was bothering him? Maybe he was mad at her for having told Karen anything? 

Whatever the case, Sarah wanted to see her brother and was insistent on doing so. She ended her final class five minutes early, the kids cheering as they hurried out into the hall, then waited by her brother's locker. Sure enough, just seconds after the bell, Toby turned the corner, heading her way. He paused for a moment, having spotted her, then approached.

"Hey."

She smiled, "Don't say hey like you haven't been avoiding me. What's up?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

"Then why have you been avoiding me? Is Karen bothering you? I told her more than I should have probably, nothing about these dreams, but about… Well, you know. She hasn't been bothering you, has she?"

Tobias sighed, knowing his sister tended to prattle on when nervous, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I've just been dealing with stuff." He finished at his locker and they started for the exit, kids everywhere.

"What stuff?" She asked, worried, "Stuff about the dreams?"

He nodded, praying she'd let it drop and yet knowing better.

She nodded too, "Right. Let me drive you home. We can talk about it on the way."

"Sarah, I really don't want to. Okay?"

She stopped, turning to face her brother. They weren't even ten feet from her car now, "Remember, Tobias, you promised to tell me if anything else happened. I know you don't want me to worry, but I'm going to either way. At least let me help you try and figure this stuff out."

He sighed, knowing she meant business when she said his name properly as opposed to that silly nickname, "Fine."

Sarah smiled, happy to have won the argument. She drove slowly towards her parents' house, parking near the park in order to give them some time to talk. She left the car running, the air conditioning a comfort. Undoing her seatbelt, she turned to face her brother, her expression serious, "So, what happened?"

"I had a dream the night you left after staying for dinner. I had another one last night. They're getting… Stronger." Tobias said quietly, feeling highly uncomfortable.

Sarah could see the tension in her brother, "Well, what happened?"

Tobias turned, not looking her in the eyes, but facing her, "Did you ever… sleep with Jareth?"

Her eyes went wide, "Um… Well, I remember having a bit of a crush on him. I mean, he was gorgeous, but he was evil, I never liked him or anything. I think he liked me though. I remember him saying some confusing things to me towards the end, but I think he was just getting desperate since I was about to reach you and save you."

Tobias shook his head, "But did you ever sleep with him?"

Sarah shook her head.

"It's just… You always talk about this stuff like it was a dream or a story. Do you remember anything physical? Like, hurting yourself, a stain on your clothes? Anything to convince yourself that it happened?"

Sarah sat back, not really wanting to remember all this, "Toby, it was a long time ago. At the time, I wanted to believe it was real, I thought it had really happened to me. But with time I realized that it was impossible. It was all childish nonsense. A fun dream from my fantastic imagination." She paused, "And why all these questions about whether I slept with him?"

Tobias sighed, finally meeting his sister's eyes, "Because that's just what happened, Sarah. I slept with him. It was full blown that night after you left. Last night it was short."

She was a bit embarrassed to be talking about things with her little brother, not to mention they were talking about gay sex here. She shook her head, a smile pulling at her lips in spite of her nervousness, "He's an attractive guy, Toby. Is it really so odd to dream about him that way?"

Tobias shook his head, "You don't understand. We really had sex. I woke up in pain, with marks."

Sarah's smile faded instantly, "What are you saying?"

He turned further in his seat, his back to her. He pulled his shirt up, "See that?"

She swallowed, leaning forward. There was a mark on his tender, pale skin. It looked a bit old, dark in the center, lighter at the edges, a fading purple. She pulled his pants down an inch or two in order to see it all, clearly an incomplete handprint. It looked rather painful.

"That's from two nights ago." He said, turning back to face her, pulling now on the neck of his shirt. It didn't stretch far enough, so with a sound of annoyance, he simply lifted it up from the hem, revealing his entire chest. "This is from last night."

Sarah's eyes went wide again. There was a rather large hickey over her brother's left nipple surrounded by much smaller ones. God, even the nipple appeared aggravated, as if it had been worried by harsh teeth. "Toby, I… I don't know what to say. You didn't… I mean, you haven't been with anyone else?"

Tobias shook his head, "I've never been with anyone."

She shuddered, turning back to face forward, placing her hands on the wheel in order to steady her reeling mind, "This is crazy."

Tobias nodded, turning to face forward as well, "You're telling me? I'm losing my mind. I'm convinced this stuff is real, but I don't know what to do. If I could just go there, see him, talk to him. Maybe I could figure some things out."

"No, it's not real."

"Sarah, I have the bruise of a handprint on my back! In my dream that's just where he was holding me. And it wasn't like a dream, it was so real. God, Sarah, I'm sore. I ache all over."

She shook her head, her eyes watering, "It's not real. It can't be. This is crazy. Things like this just don't happen. I mean, where would he be from? An alternate dimension?"

"Get a grip." Tobias hissed, throwing a glare his sister's way, "It is real. And don't you even remember what you used to tell me? The Underground."

Sarah paused in her panic, remembering the word, the place. Her voice was calmer now when she spoke, "But, Toby, this is like saying we visited the land of the My Little Ponies or that we believe in unicorns and have proof. And we're not confused children, we're delusional adults. We… We need professional help."

Tobias nearly growled, "You're talking like Aaron now. Why do you have to compare this to that nonsense? Something supernatural is happening to us. No therapist is going to understand. They're going to think I'm doing this to myself, that you're making things up. We're not crazy."

More than upset now, Sarah pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"See, this is why I've been avoiding you. I knew you'd freak out."

Sarah laughed, "Who wouldn't? I don't understand how you can be so calm."

"Because… It's amazing. I want to find out what's going on. I just wish there a way to try and call him, or go to there. If I could just talk to him. My dreams always seem to be in his control. I can never decide what's going to happen or what's said. I can't even respond, it's like I can only react."

Sarah held her breath to the count of ten, purposefully distracting herself, clearing her head. She then took a deep breath, going over everything that had been said, their options. "I'm going to talk to Aaron about this, for myself. I'm losing it, Toby, I need some kind of help. I wish you would too, but it's up to you. I'm not going to tell you what to do. If you want to keep having these dreams, that's fine. And… If you want to try to talk to Jareth, maybe…" She paused, swallowing.

Tobias' eyes lit up, he turned her way, "What?"

"Maybe you should wish yourself away. I don't know if it works that way, I doubt anything will happen, but you said you think this is real, and when I was younger, in my dream, I always wished you away out of hatred and anger, and he showed up to take you away. There was a playbook I used to read with specific words to say, but I can't remember, and I have no clue where it is. Just… I want you to keep talking to me. Remember, you promised to tell me if anything happened. I worry more when I don't know what's going on."

Tobias nodded, watching as his sister wiped away tears that had managed to escape. She remained silent as they drove the rest of the way. She barely whispered a goodbye, remaining in the car while he exited, climbing the steps he used to race up as a child. He waved as she pulled away, waiting until he couldn't see the car anymore before running inside.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes for this chapter can be found at :

http://butterflyinfur (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 4679 (dot) html#cutid1

Please remember to review!


	6. 06: Summons

Chapter 06: Summons

Over the next few weeks, although Tobias searched every inch of his room for the playbook his sister had mentioned, he failed to find it. For some reason, he had it in his mind that he needed these right words. If it were so easy to simply call the man to him, it have happened by now. No, there were right words to be spoken. However, the book was no where to be found. He wanted to ask Sarah if she'd look for it, but didn't want to bother her. She seemed on the verge of completely losing it.

He saw her at school everyday. They talked generically about classes and family, but little else was said. Their company was strained. He'd had several more dreams, but hadn't breathed a word to her. He was more worried about his sister than his situation.

The dream of recent was simple. An image of Jareth sitting in some large, ornate chair, legs crossed, and with a simple little gesture, he'd beckon Tobias to him. That as it, he always woke just after that blatant summons. It was the same dream he'd had three times now. He got the sense that Jareth was becoming impatient. What else could he do though? Why didn't Jareth simply tell him the words to say?

Frustrated and confused, Tobias found himself working harder than ever in art. He'd filled his sketchbook with endless drawings of goblins and strange rooms and furniture and most of all, Jareth. The current assignment was to do an abstract painting using acrylics. Tobias didn't even bother discussing his piece with the teacher. Instead, launching into a confusing sketch of a corner of a room, Jareth standing in the doorway, facing out, throwing a mischievous glance over his shoulder, several goblins skittering about in the dark, a vast scenery visible through the doorway. The large sketch on the canvas was nearly impossible to decipher , and the teacher had approved, thinking it surely abstract. When painting began, everyone realized this was no abstract piece, and since it was watercolor, he was doing extremely well, pleased with his own progress.

His journal had become his only other outlet, scribbling in it every evening before bed, filling three to five pages a night with musings on the situation, possibilities. He was beyond excited.

The only problem that was constant was his mother. He could tell she was worried as hell, and no doubt for the wrong reasons. She thought he was gay and was watching his every move as if for some confirmation. It was more than annoying. He knew she was capable of talking his father into anything, and who knew what she was thinking? Tobias was tempted to confront the woman, but Sarah had promised that Karen wouldn't try and make him see a shrink or anything. He just hoped Sarah was capable of fulfilling that promise. She was going through a lot after all.

* * *

Several weeks earlier Sarah had sat down opposite her husband, explaining everything. Aaron had been sweet as usual. She wasn't sure if that was a talent he'd picked up after hearing hundreds of nuts or if he was sincerely trying to help and understand. He'd heard her talk of these things before. Back in college she'd still been trying to deal with reality. Had it happened or not? Now she was facing the same questions. She told him about everything that was happening to Toby, the evidence on her little brother's body, the dreams. He listened to everything, and he'd suggested she start taking a prescription to calm her nerves. She'd nearly gotten into a wreck racing to the pharmacist. He also suggested Toby get professional help. 

"Honey, he sounds delusional. Maybe these marks you saw were self-inflicted." It had been just as Toby had said it'd be.

She'd shook her head, "No. I promised I wouldn't force him into anything like that, and I won't. I did suggest it though."

They talked about it often now, going over details and possibilities. Aaron made a lot sense, telling her about others with similar problems. This was something from her childhood. Something she'd created in response to her mother's death and her father remarrying. A fantasy land to escape. There was nothing wrong with her.

She expressed her concerns for Toby, and he'd explained that maybe Toby was going through stress as well. It was obvious he was having difficulty connecting with others. He had no friends at school, no relationships at all really. His appearance was a cry for help in Aaron's book. When she thought about it, all Toby really had was her. He didn't get along well with their parents and didn't really have anyone at school. Aaron suggested that maybe he was stressed too about his sexuality. Perhaps he was latching onto this childlike fantasy much as she had in the past, an escape, like his artwork. However, it seemed Toby was taking it to the next level. Aaron insisted it could become dangerous, if he could just speak to Toby, but Sarah refused.

"He'll ask for help when he needs it. I know Toby. If you push him, he'll just draw further away."

"Whatever you say, honey. I just worry about him." He said, kissing her on the forehead in that protective manner.

She smiled, "Me too."

Aaron had been a big help. She was no feeling rather calm about all this, convinced again that she'd been right. This was all silly childhood fantasy haunting them from the past. Never mind little things like Toby painting an exact image from her very mind. She just stopped thinking about those things, those doubts. Aaron was right. It was something created in moments of stress and pain, an escape.

It became easier and easier to see Toby at school. He seemed well enough, a bit sleep depraved, but otherwise well enough. He didn't mention anything else happening, and he'd promised he would. So, perhaps things were returning to normal. She hoped so.

* * *

The painting was finished in a matter of days. It was nothing like the rest of the classes', but he still got a hundred. It was perfect. Perhaps Jareth wasn't all he truly was, but it was the best he could do considering his source - it was hard to recall everything. It was the best he'd ever done, much butter than the oil painting. In fact, he planned on replacing it with this new one. 

He left the painting in class, going down the hill to meet Sarah without it. She'd been doing rather well lately, he didn't want to upset her again. He said hi, walked her halfway to her car, talking about the usual, then excused himself suddenly, saying he'd forgotten something, which wasn't a complete lie. He retrieved his painting and made sure she was long gone before beginning the walk home.

As he passed the last group of kids, he heard his name being called. He didn't stop or turn, simply continuing on. Seconds later, he heard load tromping, someone hurrying after him.

"Tobias! Wait!"

He didn't wait, and it didn't take long for the girl to catch up. He glanced her way, recognizing her as the petite girl who'd asked him out not too long ago. She was wearing big clunky shoes that were responsible for all that noise earlier.

"Aren't you going to miss your bus?" He asked, assuming that's what her and that group had been waiting for.

She laughed, "No, I walk home. I was just talking to my girlfriend."

Tobias was curious whether she meant her girlfriend or her friend that's a girl, but he didn't ask. She continued following him, clomping along. Finally he stopped, looking her in the eyes, having to look down considerably to do so, "What do you want?"

"Well," She said, all smiles and dimples, "I really want to go out with you, but I know you'll say no. So, I guess I'll have to be satisfied with being your friend."

"Who said I want a friend?" He asked, walking again.

"Doesn't matter. I've decided."

"Why?"

She actually gave the question some thought, which gave her points in Tobias' book, "At first because you're hot, but now I just think you're interesting."

Tobias was slightly uncomfortable being called hot. He'd never considered himself attractive, "So I've gone from hot to interesting?"

"No, you're still hot, but since you're not into girls, it doesn't really matter. And now that I know a little more about you, I think you're too interesting to stay away from."

He stopped again, looking down at this girl, "Who says I'm not into girls?"

She laughed, "Lots of people. Plus, it's kind of obvious. You turned me down without even looking. Not to mention you're always drawing sexy guys." She said the last pointing to his painting.

He sighed, "Whatever. And aren't you a little full of yourself to be saying someone's gay just because they don't like you? Just quit following me. The last thing I need right now is a friend." He picked up the pace, hoping he could perhaps leave her behind.

She caught up, trotting along beside him, "Don't be silly. Everyone needs friends."

"Do you even live around here?"

"We passed my street. I didn't know you lived in the suburbs. I thought you were poor." She chattered on that way until they reached his house. He didn't say goodbye or invite her in. He just continued ignoring her, going inside without a word ignoring her cheerfull farewell ( "See you tomorrow!"), hopefully she'd take the hint.

Once upstairs, he went to work switching out the paintings, it didn't have a frame yet, but he'd get to that soon enough. For now he wanted it up so he could look at it.

Now there was something else he wanted to do. The library. Tobias had decided to do some research. Of course, they had a computer. It was his father's really, but he didn't want to use it. He didn't know too much about computers and he didn't want his father knowing what he was researching. Not to mention all the trouble it'd be to ask.

He let his mother know where he was going and headed out, promising to be back for dinner. The walk was a long one but that wasn't a problem. The problem was that, upon arriving, he found that all were in use. He had to wait a half hour before one was free. The librarian made him sign something about not looking up porn and what not. She then explained a little about how to use the internet. Tobias had a little trouble at first, but figured it out rather quickly. He tried searching through a search engine, but that wasn't turning up anything. He kept getting too many random things. So he decided to search through an online bookstore. A middle school sitting beside him suggested Amazon. And that's where he found what he was looking for.

He started off searching book titles with any words he could think of relating to his dreams and stories Sarah used to tell. He remembered this book. It was a little leather bound thing with a one word title. Something to do with the entire adventure. He searched magic, fairies, goblins, everything he could think of. Frustrated, he sat back in his chair. Trying to calm down, he thought about how he'd finally finished his painting and how it'd turned out just as he'd imagined. Then he thought about how hard it'd been to paint the labyrinth in the background seen through the doorway.

It had dawned on him then. The Labyrinth. That was the title of the book. He searched it, finding just what he was looking for. It looked just as he remembered. A play by Jim Henson. He printed the page out, paying the five cent fee.

"Ma'am, excuse me, but do you have this book?" He asked, sounding anxious and feeling dumb for it.

The librarian took the paper, lifting her glasses from the gold chain about her neck and lifting them to her eyes without really putting them on, "Oh yes, The Labyrinth. That was a very popular play about twenty years ago. I'm sure we have several copies." She returned the paper then, pointing with her glasses in hand, "The plays are in that back corner. Just look under H for the author. It should be there."

Tobias hurried that way, weaving around the tables and browsers, finally reaching the section in question. He scanned the spines quickly, his finger hovering over each one as he read the authors' last names. The H's were easy enough to find. Henson, Henson, Henson… He snatched it from the shelf upon finally seeing it. The librarian was right, there were three copies. He chose the one in the best condition and proceeded back to the desk. Checkout was simple enough. He had to fill out several papers since it was the first time in years since he'd checked a book out. Finally done, he hurried out, beginning the walk home. As he walked, he read. This was the story Sarah had been so obsessed with as a teenager. He could understand why. It was interesting, though he didn't much like reading it in play format. Still, he understood the jist of it. Though, the name Jareth wasn't mention whatsoever, The Goblin King in general seemed to have little personality or character, he was simply an evil figure. And the girl in the story was almost comparable to a princess, pure and proper. It was nothing like the tale he'd heard over and over. Still, it gave some insight into the origin of everything. He knew already that he'd never be returning the book. So, as he walked, he began peeling off library stickers and removing the little card from the inside, letting the litter drop to the pavement as he walked.

Dinner was already prepared and set out on the table when he got home. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he entered, hoping to hide out in his room and look more closely at this book. However, his mother saw him before he even got to the stairs.

"Toby, dinner's ready. Get washed up and we'll eat."

"I'm really not hungry." He said, slowly continuing upwards.

"Nonsense!" She all but yelled, "You haven't been eating at all lately. You have to eat something or you're going to get sick!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

* * *

Tobias hadn't realized how hungry he'd been. Still, he couldn't eat much because he was so anxious about getting to the book and searching its pages for that one scene, that one line. He didn't bother waiting for dessert, claiming he was full as he rushed up the stairs.

He kicked of his shoes and climbed in bed feeling like a kid at Christmas. It'd been a long time since he was this excited about anything. He snatched the book and began flipping through the pages. He glanced up at his painting, Jareth looking back at him over his shoulder, that smirk ever in place, those eyes sparkling with mischief.

The scene was fairly easy to find, the maiden in the midst of distress, anger causing her to say things she doesn't mean.

/Goblin King, Goblin King, take this child of mine far away from me!/

Tobias blinked.

Was that it? He reread the scene, skimming more than necessary. Okay, something about the Goblin King falling in love with the girl, giving her special powers. None of this was helping.

Tobias sighed, shoving the book aside and lifting his journal from the floor. He read the most recent entires searching for something that might help. With a frustrated groan he knocked the journal to floor. This was all getting a bit too silly. Maybe the only way to reach Jareth was through his dreams, and he was going through all this effort in vain. The image from his most recent dream popped into his head suddenly, Jareth summoning him, motioning for him to come.

"I'm trying, damn it!" He yelled in frustration, throwing the book across the room as if he could push the thoughts and voices away for the moment.

"Not hard enough." Came a whisper, a breeze of a sound, most definitely a male voice.

Tobias shuttered, whipping around, his eyes wide, looking about for someone, anyone. "My God." He whispered, not doubting for second. He had heard a voice, just now, plain as day. Not hard enough it had said. He wasn't trying hard enough!

He snatched the playbook up, opening it to page one. He was determined to read the entire thing now. There was something he was missing, had to be.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes for this chapter can be found at : 

http://butterflyinfur (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 4679 (dot) html#cutid1

I'd love to hear back from all of you on what you think so far - ecpecially those of you who are new to the story.


	7. 07: She Must Wish You Away

Chapter 07: "She Must Wish You Away" 

Three days later, having carefully read the play twice, Tobias found himself no closer to a solution. He kept the little book with him at all times, digging it out in the middle of class sometimes to scan the worn pages. Maybe he'd accidentally skipped a page, a line?

His grades began to suffer, he had trouble paying attention. Constantly he found himself on high alert, listening for that whisper of a voice. While before he'd been lacking sleep, now he couldn't get enough, hoping Jareth would enter his dreams and give him a better clue. Only nothing happened.

Tobias started to think maybe he was truly insane. Maybe none of this was real and he was completely obsessed with this idea of his sister's fantasy land. He found himself rereading entries from his journal fairly often. From what had happened so far, it seemed indeed true that Jareth was contacting him from the Underground, that is, if any of this was actually happening. The journal entries were proof enough to keep him going though. He could read his own thoughts and emotions after each event had taken place, it made it real, and again he'd find himself believing.

He tried not to worry Sarah. She seemed to be doing well. His parents were constantly concerned though, especially his mother. She was constantly hounding him to eat more, to go outside, get some fresh air. While before she'd been too worried about his sexuality, she was now worried about his health. That made Tobias a little happy.

* * *

Tuesday night, he awoke to the sound of screeching. He couldn't place the sound, something from outside. He hadn't eaten dinner, having gone to sleep directly after school. His room was completely dark, a bit unusual since he often left some kind of light source on. Looking about, he noticed the little glowing light from his stereo was missing as well as the blinking digital clock from his VCR. Was the electricity off? Tobias stood a tad too quickly, reaching out to his bedside table to steady himself after a wave of dizziness. There came that sound again, a tapping, screeching on glass. He turned to the window, but couldn't see much, it was still completely dark out. He tried to turn the nearest lamp on, but nothing happened. So, the electricity really was off.

Stumbling over to the window, Tobias didn't think twice about shoving the curtains aside and flipping the locks to open it. The sound stopped instantly, confusing him - he'd been so sure that something was upon his window, a branch or something. However, reaching out into the cold night, Tobias found that it wasn't windy at all, and there were no nearby branches, nothing but silence now. Confused and still a bit sleepy, he stuck his head out, looking about, unable to see much through the dark, the usual light from street lamps and passing cars strangely gone. Was the whole block out of power?

He suddenly felt uneasy. What the hell was he doing? He wasn't all that comfortable in the dark, not like this, not completely dark. He could barely make out his hand before his face. Realizing the stupidity of his actions and the possible danger, Tobias moved to pull back inside, however, he stopped. A cool breeze was blowing a set of windchimes somewhere near by - the sound carried in the dark high and clear. He listened carefully.

"…wish you away."

It was that voice! Sleepiness completely gone along with fear, Tobias hung further out the window, straining to hear.

"She must wish you away." It said.

"Who's there?" Tobias whispered, his voice trembling in the dark.

A musical string of laughter floated past his ears.

"What do you want?" Tobias asked, his voice louder now. He wanted to shout the words, but didn't want to wake his parents. No answer came.

Finally a street light flickered into existence down the street and then it seemed as if the world started up again all at once, sound and light returning in a flourish of relief and confusion. Feeling a bit crazed, Tobias closed the window and discovered that the lights in his bedroom worked as well. He turned on every lamp in his room, needing to feel the comfort, before sitting down and thinking about what had just occurred.

/She must wish you away./

Was that it? All this time, no matter how hard he wished, nothing happened. Was it that one could not wish oneself away? And what of that voice? It was most definitely none he recognized. Was this truly Jareth speaking to him or a voice from his own mind/No./ Tobias shook his head, clearing his thoughts. None of that mattered. Who cared where the voice came from? All he knew was that he was prepared to listen to it. He'd never met the man, never seen him, didn't know him at all, but he knew in that moment that he would follow that sound where ever it might lead him.

So, who was he to have wish him away? She. Certainly not his mother. She wouldn't cooperate at all. Most likely, she'd have him committed. On the other hand, that little girl from school that liked him so much would be completely cooperative. However, there was no strong connection, and Tobias felt that that was of utmost importance.

Which left Sarah.

Sarah had been a mother figure in his life in many ways though, and deep down, she at least halfway believed in everything that was happening. Tobias sighed, wishing there were some other way.

"Toby! You're going to be late!" His mother yelled from downstairs, snapping him from his thoughts. He looked to the window. Sure enough, the sun had risen, it was morning. How long had he been sitting there thinking about all this? He looked to his VCR clock, hours had passed, and just as his mother had declared, he was going to be late for school.

* * *

Sarah watched the little clock on her desk. The seconds were creeping by, a mere five minutes until the bell and it felt as if time were dragging. It was her last class for the day and she was ready to go.

"Mrs. Stevens?"

Sarah looked up, she wasn't sure who'd spoken. Her students were out of their desks, in small groups, talking idly.  
"Mrs. Stevens?"

"Yes, Jennifer?" She asked, finally spotting the tall, willowy girl at the back of the class.

She came forward a bit, taking a seat near the front so as not to be overheard, "I was wondering if your brother is feeling alright? He's in my Algebra II class and all he does is zone out."

A lanky girl named Heather had come up to sit beside her friend, overhearing the conversation she laughed, "Yeah, that or read that little book."

Sarah shook her head, "Don't worry about it, girls." Just as she spoke the bell rang. She didn't have to worry about another question from her students as they all immediately rushed out the door.

Was Toby still acting strange? She hadn't noticed. In fact, it seemed to her that her little brother was improving. She gathered her things and turned out the lights before leaving the room, locking it behind her. She was headed for the main hall and Toby's locker, when she spotted Madeline.

"Hey, Sarah! Seems like it's been forever since I've seen you."

Sarah smiled. Madeline had always been a dear friend, only, she hadn't seen her in some time, "Yeah, things have been busy."

"Tell me about it. I'm having trouble getting my boys to pass." It was the same every year. Madeline taught English and always had trouble with her male students. For some reason it was a struggle for them to write papers and get their work done properly.

"Tough year?" Sarah asked. She really wasn't all that concerned but didn't want to seem rude.

"As usual." Madeline answered, pushing a stray curl out of her face. "Oh, that reminds me." Madeline said, stepping to the side and out of earshot of any passersby. "I've been meaning to ask you about Tobias."

"Yes?"

"Well, is he dealing with anything right now? I mean, he's always been one of my top students, but lately his grades are slipping. Give it another couple of weeks and he'll be failing."

Sarah was astonished. Besides art, English had always been her brother's best subject, "I don't know what to say. There were some issues, but I thought everything was resolved."

"Think again. That boy is stressed." Madeline said, starting down the hall again.

"Just a moment ago I had a student ask about him, said he was 'zoned out' all the time." Sarah explained.

Madeline nodded, "That and read that little book of his. I know, I'm an English teacher, I would never admonish anyone for reading, but he does it even while I'm in the middle of a lecture, and it's always the same book. The Labyrinth. It's a play actually. I didn't even think he liked plays. Remember how he refused to participate in the summer play at the beginning of the year?"

Sarah didn't answer. In fact, she'd heard little beyond The Labyrinth. Toby had that book? Where did he get it? Had he found it hidden in her old room, now his bedroom? She remembered looking for it like a mad woman years ago and being unable to find it. Why was she so shocked? She'd told Toby to look it up himself, that she'd have no part in it. But hadn't Toby promised to talk to her, to keep her informed, let her know what was going on? No doubt he was still worried about upsetting her, which he was right to do, but didn't he know it upset her more when he kept things from her!

"Sarah, you okay?" Madeline asked, reaching out and resting a hand on her friend's arm.

Sarah jumped back into reality, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worried about him. My family has been dealing with some… things. I guess we're all a little stressed."

"Anything I can help with? You know I'm always here."

That made Sarah smile, "I know. Thank you, but I really ought to be going. See you later!" And with that she hurried off, waiting until she was sure she was out of site before she broke into a full run.

* * *

Tobias didn't bother stopping by his locker, he wasn't carrying any books and he didn't feel like seeing Sarah. He was still too absorbed in what he was going to say to her. How was he going to get her to go along with this?

He walked briskly down the sidewalk, ignoring the now daily call of his new "friend." She caught up as usual though, "Hey, what's the deal? You in a bad mood? Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"Everyone's been talking, you know."

"About what?"

She grinned, glad to have persuaded him into conversation, "About you, dummy! About how you're always starring into space now and reading that little bitty book. You've been acting stranger than normal lately."

Tobias shook his head. None of that mattered, he didn't care.

"You do realize I'm, like, your only friend, right?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face her, "You're not my friend! I don't even know your name!" And with that he started walking again, his pace quickened.

She had to struggle to keep up, "My name's Courtney, but everyone calls me Court. And shame on you for not asking sooner."

He slowed a bit, "Look, Court, I'm going through some stuff right now. I don't want to talk about it. Just give me a break and leave me alone, okay? Please?"

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know."

It sounded like she really meant it when she said it, causing Tobias to turn and look full at the girl's pinched little face, "Thanks."

She nodded, stopping at what he knew now to be her street.

He walked backwards a few paces, "Hey, if I need some help or something, I can come to you?" He asked, seriously meaning it.

Her grin returned, "Of course, dummy! And vice versa, right?"

He nodded, flashing her a slight smile, "Yeah. What are friends for anyway?"

This had her all but singing as she skipped off towards her house, the white one three houses down with the peeling paint.

Tobias turned and picked up the pace, hurrying home. He felt a little better after his talk with Court. She'd been nothing but a nuisance before, but she was obviously loyal, and in this time of confusion and uncertainty, he was needing someone to talk to. Someone other than Sarah. So, he'd made a friend. Who cared if she was a little odd? Who was he to complain?

He paused once his house came into view. Sarah's car was parked out front. He approached slowly, thinking he hadn't seen her drive passed. Had she taken another route? There was a quicker way, but she normally took the route he'd just walked. Why would she have gone that way unless she'd meant to head him off, beat him home? Something was up.

He slowly climbed the steps, careful to keep quiet on the squeaky boards. Linda hadn't come, he'd have already heard her high-pitched voice if that had been the case. So, had Sarah called Aaron to have him pick their daughter up? Or had Sarah taken the time to drop Linda off at her house before coming here? Tobias wasn't sure, and he was suspicious. Sarah had gotten there awfully fast. Aaron must have picked Linda up from school. What was so important for all that?

He didn't dare touch the screen door, knowing already that no matter how careful he was, it'd creak and let all know he was home. Instead, he stepped over to the window, knowing no one locked it. Back when he used to sneak out of the house, he'd always depended on no one ever locking the windows. It slipped open easy enough, and if he listened quietly, he could just make out a pair of voices. It wasn't his father, he wasn't home yet.

"Well, I'm going up."

Was that Sarah's voice? Tobias peered in, seeing his sister halfway up the stairs, his mother watching from the bottom.

"Okay, dear." His mother answered.

Tobias rose to is feet, shutting the window with a little slam and hurrying inside.

"Toby?" His mother said, "When did you get home?"

"Just now." He answered, starting for the stairs, only his mother stood in his way, "Get out of the way, Mom. Sarah! Wait!" It was too late. Sarah was already at the top of the stairs, her hand on his bedroom doorknob. Seconds later, she was inside, gone from sight. He moved to brush past his mother, but she wouldn't budge, "Mom, what the heck are you doing? Sarah's being a snoop in my room. Move."

She shook her head, her expression grave, "Sorry, honey, but something's just not right. We've been talking, and things just aren't right with you. I told her how you haven't been eating, how you don't sleep and then you sleep all day. She said your grades were falling, that you haven't been doing well in school, and something about bad dreams."

"What has this got to do with her being a snoop in my room!" He yelled, intending his sister to hear.

"She's looking for something that might explain your behavior. I think maybe it's time we talk about a therapist."

Tobias shook his head, "No. No way." He didn't have anymore patience then. He shoved his mother's arm out of the way, pushing passed her up the stairs. She was calling to him, but he didn't stop or turn. His feet pounded up, coming quickly to the landing. He burst through his door to find Sarah sitting on the bed, his journal open in her hands, her eyes upon the new painting.

"Toby." She whispered, glancing his way.

Instantly, his eyes began to water.

"You promised you'd talk to me, that you'd let me know what was going on." She said, closing the book in her hands, yet still holding it.

"How could I? Every time I tell you something, you freak out like this." He said, fighting back the tears, stepping further into the room. Downstairs he could hear his mother greeting his father. She could hear them talking, his and Sarah's name slipping into their conversation.

"When did you paint this?" She asked, gesturing to the new painting opposite his bed.

He shrugged, "Not that long ago. It wasn't a dream, I don't think. It just… came to me."

She lifted the journal a bit, "And all this? Why didn't you tell me about all this?"

He shifted nervously, "All what?"

She shook the book before him, "These dreams, the summons, the goddamned voice you've been hearing!"

Instantly, anger began building in him, flushing his pale cheeks, "Don't be like that! And how dare you read that! That's private, you know!"

She was about to shout back, but a loud knocking interrupted them. Their father pushing the door open, "That's enough. Both of you. You're upsetting your mother."

The both bowed their heads, looking away.

His booming voice lowered and he spoke calmly then, "Get cleaned up, your mother's cooking dinner."

They nodded and he left.

Sarah rose to leave, taking the book with her.

"Mind leaving my journal?" Tobias asked, his voice thick with anger and sarcasm.

She shook her head, "I didn't really get to read it that well."

The tears threatened his eyes again, "Those are my thoughts, my own /private/ thoughts."

She shook her head again, "I'm sorry, but it's the only way I can find out what's really been going on." And with that she left the room, taking the book with her.

In anger and sheer frustration, Tobias backhanded all the objects that littered his dresser-top, sending them crashing to the floor. He sunk down to a crouching position and sobbed. What was he supposed to do now? Everyone near him thought he was insane. Was he?

"Am I?" He whispered, trying his best to keep silent, hoping to hear a voice on the air, and answer. Only, there was nothing, not a sound.

* * *

Sarah sat on the living room couch, pulling her legs up, getting comfortable. She and Karen had talked for a while, Karen laying out all the odd things that had been going on with Toby. Sarah had listened carefully, nodding when appropriate.

"You're staying for dinner then? That's what your father said." Karen asked, obviously hopeful.

Sarah smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I was even thinking about staying the night. Toby and I have a lot to talk about."

Karen all but grinned, thankful Sarah was willing to speak with Toby.

Once left alone, Sarah called her husband, letting him know she was alright, "I'm just worried about Toby, Aaron. I just want to talk to him, stay the night. Maybe we can stay up late and just talk about things. It feels like we've grown distant. There's a lot of stuff he's been keeping from me."

"Okay, but please be careful. You've worked really hard to get where you are - I don't want his delusions whipping out all the hard work we did."

"Don't worry." She said, a smile coming to her lips when she heard Linda singing in the background, "I've got everything straight in my head now. I just want to try and help Toby. Maybe I can talk him into seeing a therapist. Who knows?"

"See you tomorrow then?" He asked, his voice as smooth and calm and kind as ever.

She nodded as she answered, "Yeah. And give Linda a big kiss for me too."

"Sure thing." He said through a laugh.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, honey. Bye."

"Bye." And with that she hung up the phone, once again pulling her legs up to sit comfortably one the couch.

She opened the journal to the first page. The thing was massive, nearly three inches thick, and it was written in more than half way through. If she remembered correctly, it was something she'd given him a while back. She concentrated and began reading.

/Hi, I'm Tobias Williams. I just turned fourteen today. This diary is a present from my sister, Sarah, the only one I love. Diary sounds likes something little girls write in, doesn't it? My journal then. How's that?/

Sarah's eyes watered up. This was written two years ago, and here her little brother was saying in just the third sentence that she was the only person he loved. She skimmed the next few pages, finding that most of it was the typical, parents being annoying, school sucking, etc. Now and then she came across the odd entry dealing with a strange dream.

/Last night I had a dream about these weird little creatures, demons or something. Only, they weren't trying to get me or anything. They were dancing. What was really strange was how real it seemed. Weird./

Entries like that grew more and more frequent as she continued. Then she came across one that made her blush.

/Another girl asked me out today. She was one of those snobby, blonde girls. She probably only wanted to go out with me because I seem like a "bad boy." Whatever. I turned her down. Now she's spreading rumors that I'm gay.

Who cares?

Speaking of, I saw the most attractive person at the mall over the weekend. Mom dragged me there to shop for "brighter" clothes, but we didn't buy much. I told her I liked the clothes I had. Anyway, there was this guy walking around by himself. He had blonde hair streaked through with dark blue, and his pants were so tight. I think he wanted to talk to me. I kept seeing him everywhere we went, only Mom wouldn't leave me alone for a second. Too bad. I would have liked to sneak off to the restrooms with him. That would have been a wonderful way to loose my virginity, huh?/

That was just about the only entry concerning sexual desires, which she thought was a bit odd. In her childhood diary, she'd written endlessly about boys and sex. Not that she wanted to read about her little brother's yearnings, she just thought it was strange. Weren't boys supposed to have more sexual drive than girls? There were a few more pages later on about an attractive girl at a restaurant and something about a boy he'd met that worked at the theater, but as far as she could tell, Toby had yet to even experience his first kiss let alone his first relationship. She tried not to think about that, about how lonely he must be. No girlfriend, no friends at all, only her.

Things started to pick up after that. It seemed Toby was trying to recall all the things she'd told him as a child of her dreams.

/What did Sarah used to call the short one? He'd been her dearest friend there, in that place. And there was something about a brave one, a knight, and a great big hairy one. I can't remember the names she used to call them. And the king. I can't even remember his name. All I know is that she once believed that she'd been there, and even though it was a dangerous place she'd been trying to escape, she'd loved it, and had described it to me as one of the most beautiful, magical places. I wish I could go there, to the Underground./

She couldn't believe it. From the very beginning he'd remembered. He knew almost everything except the details. Maybe this all was simply his overactive imagination.

The entries became focused after that. He wrote about the dreams, every one described in detail.

/There are marks on my body this morning, a handprint. God, and I'm so sore. It's as if it really happened./

She skipped the details. The following entry dealt with the same thing, the Goblin King coming into Toby's dream. How could all this be happening?

/Why has he come into my life? Perhaps he's fallen for me and is trying to seduce me from afar like the girl in the book? For what purpose? It's all too dramatic. All he needs do is show up and ask me out. I'd say yes in a heartbeat.

Jareth - Where are you?/

Many entries went on this way, confused and yearning. Towards the end the dates grew further and further apart as if he didn't write as often, maybe once a week as opposed to every other day. The last disturbed her the most.

/He spoke to me last night again. I was sleeping and woke up to this weird scratching sound on the window. It was so dark, the electricity was off for some reason. I don't know why, but I opened the window and stuck my head out. That noise was gone and I was starting to get freaked out. Who knows why I stuck my head out the window like an idiot. Then I heard it. "She must wish you away." It took me a while, but I know what it means now. I just hate to ask. Jareth, isn't there another way? Can't you just come get me? I called out the window, asking if it was him. He only laughed in return, but it was the most beautiful laugh . . ./

She was breathing heavy when she finished, closing the book and setting it on the end table. It wasn't the first time Toby had heard a voice? God, what was happening to her little brother? Was he losing his mind? Didn't schizophrenia have something to do with a person becoming absorbed in a false reality, hearing voices, bad behavior, intellectual problems? God, she hoped she was jumping to conclusions. Maybe she had it wrong. She'd only overheard Aaron talking about it once before.

Sarah took a deep breath and stood. She didn't want to think about all this right now. She picked up the journal. She'd give it back to Toby later tonight when they sat down to talk. Right now she was going to go into the kitchen and help Karen with dinner.

* * *

At seven o'clock, everything was set. Karen had complained a little that dinner was later than usual, but Sarah didn't see the problem. Her father and Karen sat on one side of the table while Sarah sat on the other. When Toby came into the room, looking rather pissed, he sat at the head of table, pulling his place setting over rather than sit beside her.

Sarah tried not to be upset. She didn't want to think about any of it just yet. They ate in mostly silence. Her father and Karen talking now and then about their day, asking her about work. She watched as Toby picked at his food, hardly eating. He'd taken a shower, his hair was still damp, loose from its ponytail, hanging in a lovely curtain around his pale face. In fact, he seemed more pale than usual. She could tell Karen was concerned that he wasn't eating, but no one said anything.

Afterwards, Sarah helped clean up, washing the dishes and wiping down the table. After bidding her parents goodnight, she started upstairs, the book in hand. She could hear music coming from Toby's room, something she'd never heard before. She went to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked gently, "Toby?"

No answer, "Toby, I have your journal."

She waited a few moments. The volume was turned down on the music and the door clicked. She tried the knob again, finding it open. All the lights were on inside, save for the lamp lying shattered on the floor. She closed the door behind her, starring at the mess.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, looking up to find Toby lying on his bed, wearing only a pair of black jeans. Had he just pulled those on?

"Why do you think?" He sat up, "Give me my journal."

She stepped closer, handing it over, "I'm sorry for just taking it, but I had to know what's been going on."

He snatched it from her, "If I'd wanted you to know, I'd have told you. Every time you've asked, I've told you."

She sighed, "I know, I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure anymore." She glanced at the painting, marveling at it. It was better than the last one. It was a daytime scene, the sun shining brightly outside, illuminating the labyrinth in the background until it faded into the golden light. The interior of the room was darker, but not so dark like his other works. The Goblin King's hair was alight with the sun, the loveliest golden blonde. His face and features were perfect, that regal smirk being thrown over his shoulder. He was wearing a big, loose-sleeved, white shirt in the painting and a pair of skintight black pants tucked into detailed black boots. There were several goblins in the foreground, silly little creatures obviously in a good mood. It was frightening how real it made it all seem, as if the dreams from her past had really happened.

She turned from the painting, "I know you don't want to hear this, but I think you should see someone, a therapist."

Tobias shook his head, flipping through his journal halfway expecting a page to be missing.

She sighed, moving closer to the bed, "From what I read in there," She said, gesturing to his journal, "plus the way you've been behaving... Something's seriously wrong with you, Toby, and something has to be done."

"My behavior? I haven't done anything." Tobias said in his own defense, closing the book and dropping it to the floor.

Sarah took a seat on the edge of the bed, "You haven't been eating, look how thin you've become, and your grades are dropping now. Karen says you're in your room all the time, sleeping all day and then not at all. She even mentioned something about coming to wake you up one morning and there being all these signs that you'd been with someone."

Tobias wanted to sneer at his sister, tell her he had been with someone - Jareth. But he kept quiet. He could tell she was intent on only one thing, to get him professional help. She thought he was crazy. No doubt Aaron had talked to her, convinced her that they were making everything up because of stress. Idiot. He decided to use this as leverage for what he wanted.

Jareth had made things clear. She must wish him away. "Okay," He said, turning to face his sister, "I'll see someone, but I want you to do something for me first."

Sarah smiled, glad her brother was listening, willing to try, "What?"

"I still think all this is real, but if it's not… Then I really must be crazy. So, I want you to do something for me."

She was beginning to feel a bit unsure about all this, "What is it?"

Tobias knelt on the bed, a bit excited, "I want you to wish me away. If nothing happens, then I'll believe you, it's not real, and I'll see someone. Promise."

She stared wide-eyed, "You've got to be kidding me." She mumbled, rising to her feet.

"Please, Sarah, I don't know what else to do."

"No!" She almost yelled, remembering at the last second that their parents were downstairs, "I'll do no such thing. This isn't real!" She hissed, pacing now.

"You're the one that doesn't understand. This is all real! First I was remembering things, having little dreams... Then they became so intense I started painting images from them. Then the sex, and now I'm hearing his voice! Sarah, this is real!" Tobias shouted, not giving a damn if their parents heard.

"Would you hush! Listen to yourself. This is all nonsense spurred from silly fantasies I had as a child. I made it up." She insisted, moving to turn the stereo completely off. The repetitive sound of the music was driving her mad.

Tobias crawled off the bed, stepping around it until he was facing his sister. In doing so, he carelessly stepped on a bit of glass from his broken lamp. He hissed in pain, lifting his foot to see. A rather large shard about the size of a quarter was almost completely buried in his heal. Without a second thought, he pulled it out, tossing it aside. Blood immediately began to spill from the wound, leaking down his foot and pooling on the carpet.

"Oh my God!" Sarah cried, rushing over.

Tobias ignored the pain, setting his foot back to the floor. He lifted an outstretched arm, stopping her from getting too close, "No. Don't worry, it's nothing. Just do it. Wish me away."

She threw her arms out, utterly frustrated, "How can you…! Toby, you're bleeding! Stop this! You're hurting yourself and everyone around you!"

He shook his head, "Just do it. Don't worry about my god damned foot! I don't care, it's nothing. All I want is The Underground and how to get there."

"But it's not real, Toby. /None/ of it's real." She insisted, on the verge of tears, unable to take her eyes from the small pool of blood at her brother's feet. The carpet must have been plastic or something, the blood just wasn't soaking in, and the tiney red pool was making her sick.

"Yes it is!" Tobias shouted, turning away from her and moving to the window, looking out. "You just don't have the courage to realize it. You were there Sarah. All this time you've convinced yourself you made it all up because Dad remarried, because you were stressed." He turned then, looking at her as he spoke, "You had the chance to be with the Goblin King, he loved you, but you were too chicken shit, using me as an excuse. You should have left me there!"

Sarah clamped her hands over her ears, shaking her head repeatedly.

Downstairs, Tobias could here his parents moving about, no doubt worried about their yelling. Ignoring it he pushed foreword, "Now Jareth's interested in me, and /I'm not too scared to do something about it!/"

"You're talking crazy." She muttered, eyes held shut. Oh god, why wouldn't he stop yelling? And that blood was still there. So much blood. Oh god she was going to be sick. Why wouldn't it just soak into the carpet?

"You should have left me there damnit! I hate you!" He all but screamed the last, a fit of rage tearing through his heart and mind.

Sarah looked up, removing her hands from her ears, anger welling inside of her born from weeks and months of frustration. She took several steps forward, starring her little brother in the eyes, poking at his bare chest, "Fine then! You're such a fucking brat anyway! What do you know/You don't know anything!/ " She was screaming the words at him now, high pitched and hysterical.

"I know a hell of a lot more about taking advantage of what's given to me when I see it then you do!" slapping her arm away he pushed his sister back away from him.

"FINE!" tears were streaming down both of their faces now, his sister's long dark hair matted against her face with sweat and tears. "I WISH THE GOBLIN KING WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

The curtains lifted in the air as the wind rushed in through the open window. It was cool and when Tobias listened he could hear the chiming of bells, soft and sweet like some sort of fantastical windchime. Sarah was startled out of her rage, looking about as the lights began to flicker, once, twice, before going out. She heard a sound behind her and whirled. When she turned back - Toby was gone.

The room had gone silent.

He was standing there just a moment ago, wasn't he? She rushed to the window, thinking maybe he fell out. Peering down, she say that the ground outside was as it should be, no broken body lying there. She looked at the floor, his blood was still there, having finally begun to soak down into the carpet. She stared for a moment in complete shock as the threads in the thick beige carpet slowely began to suck them up . . .

That was the last straw. She bent over right there on the floor and vomited up everything she'd eaten for dinner, not even bothering to run for the toilet.

Another sound from behind her caused her to turn, only to find that nothing was there. The lights flickered again, going out once more before coming on again. She continued to hear sounds about her, rustling, little feet dashing across the floor. Her breath came in ragged gasps as black spots bloomed before her eyes.

"No." She whispered, turning and turning, trying to catch a glimpse of these little things racing about her, "This can't be happening."

Something brushed her hand and giggled.

"This can't be happening!"

The lights finally calmed, remaining on. The sounds died out, replaced by a constant banging as her parents were knocking on the door now, unsure as to whether they should come in. The tears were flowing freely now.

"But it isn't real." She whispered.

But where had Toby gone?

"Bring him back." She said.

Silence.

"I said bring him back!", repeating it louder this time when she got no answer. Who was she expecting to respond anyway?

The wind began to blow again, a laughter carried on it. She dropped to her knees gasping for breath. The door was open now, her father was rushing to her side.

"Sarah? Are you hurt? My god theres blood!"

"Where's Toby?" Karen asked, looking about at the broken lamp along with the rest of the mess.

She shook her head, "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know…" she laughed. She couldn't stop repeating herself. Nothing made sense. She didn't know where Toby was or what had happened. She couldn't answer any of those questions without sounding completely insane.

Karen left the room to call Aaron. Her father remained, holding her as she rocked back and forth.

/Please/, she begged silently/whether to God or whoever, please let him be okay!/

Outside the street lamps sputtered and died.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes for this chapter can be found at : 

http://butterflyinfur (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 4679 (dot) html#cutid1

From here on out there will be a definate change in the story and a few new chapters will be added. Please remember to review - I was nervous as hell about the edits to this chapter and I'd like to know how everything is going so far in your opinion.

To those of you who are new to the story how do you like things in general?


	8. 08: The Underground

Chapter 08: Underground

For a moment there was no air to breathe. The dark was stifling - it reminded Tobias of the time he'd been sent up to fetch some supplies from the art room's attic where the air had not touched another human being in years. That cold, that still.

And then - light.

Tobias took a deep breath and felt himself calm enough to blink his eyes. Not really light per say now that he could see better, just enough from the fingernail moon overhead to tell that he was outdoors and in a totally alien place. For a moment he felt as if his legs would give way but fear held him rigid and immobile. He stood in the center of what appeared to be a large stone courtyard, the stones beneath his bare feet fitting together easily and naturally. As his eyes began to adjust to the dark he realized he was standing next to what appeared to be a large stone fountain. Taking a tentative step towards his only land marker he raised a hand and ran it across the curious surface - carved all along the stone were strange, abstract shapes. Squinting Tobias moved so that what little moon light fell on the rock breathe his fingers so he could better see and felt the blood drain from his face.

There in the stone were carved a literal madhouse of Chernobyl faces distorted beyond human comprehension and comfort. Sickening grins played mockingly on what appeared to be the faces of children born with half of their face missing, eyes bulging painfully out of skulls, or those born without eyes at all. The face closest to his hand seemed to be the victim of a fire of intense heat, the flesh cooling in irregular patterns as the mouth stretched wide under the original carver's hand to twist into a sickening smile - but the eyes, the eyes on all of them despite the smiles held the same sick and frightening fixation on the beholder as if issuing a threat or asking for help. Tobias jerked his hand back and wiped it involuntarily on his pants leg. Looking closer he could see that the burned face had a full set of fangs inside it's mouth, the lidless companion next to it had ears like a donkey.

Goblins?

His eyes widened with the thought. Where was he? Wheeling around he tried to take in details, but the dark obscured his vision. Far off it seemed he could see a wall of some sort, but so far the fountain seemed to be his only companion. Unnerved he headed away from it, walking half turned, nervous of putting it fully behind his back before stopping short.

The castle was huge. He had seen pictures of them in history books and paintings but nothing could have prepared him for the enormity of the building. It's pale cream colored stone walls reached high into the night sky reflecting an unnatural light. Further up he could see open balconies with light coming out of them. Were there people inside? Tobias hesitated from calling out - who knew what sort of people lived here? A little way off to his left he could see an outdoor stone veranda and walked towards it trying not to make any noise.  
A gentle breeze reminded him of his nudity. He was barefoot and shirtless, and it was rather cool in this strange place. Listening carefully for any signs of life he thought for a moment he heard people talking and laughing, the chink of glasses being brought together. Music perhaps?

Going up the stairs he found that the back of the platform led to several wide, well lit halls. Stepping into one littered with mirrors he tried one of the many of the wooden doors within and found them all to be closed. Though he was tempted to enter further and seek warmth, he didn't want to go barging into someone's house, er, mansion rather. Instead, he took a seat on a stone bench back outside on the veranda that had been carved in a rather lovely, curving shape. Running his fingers over the surface, he found that smooth stones had been laid into it, a careful design laid out in an abstract pattern. He wondered what color these smooth little stones were. It was too dark to tell really, he could only see that they were of a lighter color than the mass. That and they all seemed to be different shapes, all angles. It was like something out of a museum.

A noise at the far corner of the courtyard caught his attention, something had scurried by, but what? He listened a moment longer, his pulse thudding in his ears, glad when he heard nothing else. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what occupied this place, though he had a good idea. Pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them he felt a sudden chill; what if there was something else in the darkness here with him, silent and unseen? Hugging himself a little tighter he held his breath and continued to listen for any signs of life.

Was he in The Underground? Was that why it was so cold? Moments ago he'd been in his bedroom having a screaming fight with Sarah. He'd been on the verge of losing his mind, halfway believing he really was crazy. She was, after all, the only person he had really. If she thought he was crazy, maybe he was. It had all been rather maddening. One thing had led to another, and she'd done it. She'd wished him away. Just as she had in the past, angry and frustrated. Maybe that's why it had worked.

Or had it? "Where am I?" He whispered aloud to no one in particular.

The sound of something moving caught his attention.

Tobias shot to his feet, recognizing that sound, "Where are you?" He whirled around, seeing nothing but darkness and stone. He turned until he was facing the direction of the fountain again, stepping out towards it. Something scraped the stone floor to his right and he jumped, for the first time completely scared of what had happened. My god what was going to happen? Should he have said anything out loud at all?

"Here." Came the voice, much more distinct now, material, and right behind.

Tobias spun again and this time and there, in the flesh, was The Goblin King himself.

He was leaning against the wall beside the bench as if he'd been standing there all along. Taking note of the relaxed form Tobias allowed his eyes to travel up the length of his body, stopping once he was able to see the man's face. Tobias had to look up to do so, Jareth was perhaps more than a foot taller. It was still too dark to make out the fine details, but Tobias could see that this was the same face that had haunted his dreams, this was indeed the Goblin King, smirk and all.

"This is real?"

"Of course," The Goblin King answered, "You're in my castle that lies beyond the Goblin City at the center of the Labyrinth."

Mind reeling, Tobias moved to lean against the cold, stone wall between him and the open courtyard, feeling the first stirrings of some wild fluttering feeling in his chest "It's a little hard to believe."

Jareth stood then, pulling away from the wall and his seemingly comfortable position, taking several steps closer, the moonlight playing over his delicate yet manly features, "Is it really? You've believed all along, haven't you?"

His arrogant tone said that he already knew the answers though. Somehow the Goblin King knew far more than seemed possible. Tobias took a deep breath, trying to calm his rampant heart rate. "I'm tired." He whispered, feeling a bit woozy on his feet. The Goblin King came closer still, but Tobias couldn't bring himself to look upon the man's face, suddenly afraid. Too much, too fast, his heart was out of control, there seemed to be a lack of air in this place, and his mind was swimming.

"Have you injured yourself?" Again, though it was a question, it wasn't one to be answered. Tobias looked to the Goblin King to find the dream of a man looking down. Following the downward gaze, Tobias noticed dark little spots on the stone floor and even a few on the bench. Blood?

"Oh, that's right…" Tobias said, lifting a foot to peer at the bottom. He'd cut himself, hadn't he? He'd forgotten. Unable to properly balance on one leg, Tobias found himself tipping. He reached out to steady himself with the wall, but failed to find it, not even realizing that were he to release his foot, he could perhaps regain his balance. Instead, he was falling over.

Jareth moved in, gently taking Tobias in his arms, lifting him far too easily. The heart in Tobias's chest stopped for a moment. Was he dying and this was all some sort of hallucination brought on by death? Tobias tried to concentrate instead on their sudden nearness, but couldn't manage. He was slipping away, on the verge of unconsciousness. Again he tried to take a deep breath to steady himself but found that he was unable, was there enough air in this place? He couldn't breathe.

He blinked, seeing that they were moving through one of the large, wooden doors, into the castle. It was dark inside, he couldn't see. He noted the firmness of the chest his body rested against, feeling something cool on his bare arm, something metal. What did the Goblin King have on his chest? He remembered then the large crescent-shaped pendent he'd seen in his dreams, the one he'd taken care to paint twice now already that hung about the Goblin King's neck. The painting he had done that now hung back in his room. His room . . .

The darkness seemed to sweep in then, taking his thoughts with it as his eyes rolled back in his head, seconds later, he was unconscious.

* * *

There was a strong, delicious smell pulling him into wakefulness along with a blade of sunlight cutting across his face as it spilled in through the open curtains. He took a deep breath, realizing it was food he smelled, breakfast, before he rolled over and pulled the soft downy comforter over his head in an attempt to block out the morning light. His mother never cooked anything so fabulous, usually either toast or pancakes or cereal. This smelled meaty, like sausage or bacon. Maybe Sarah had spent the night and was cooking breakfast.

/Sarah./

He should apologize for last night. What if she was still angry at him? Guilt weighed like a heavy stone in his chest making him sit up.

He was in an immense, four-poster, canopied bed, white material draping down all around him. The sheets and pillow cases were white and the bed was unnaturally soft, he was all but swallowed up by it. There was also a huge quilt thrown over him, the design an intricate abstract pattern of muted grays. Everything was so soft, like thin, worn cotton, only nothing was old or worn. For everything being in white, it was rather spotless.

Tobias sat up slowly, fighting a slight wave of dizziness as he began to move to the edge of the bed. He found he was still wearing only his black jeans. Memories from last night suddenly came crashing back over him - Sarah, they'd been having a terrible fight, the worst of their lives and she had wished him away. The next thing he'd known he was in some strange courtyard. And The Goblin King had been there.

He hissed in pain, bringing a hand to his head, a headache forming near his temples. Resting his head between his legs he took a few moments to breath deeply, trying not to think about what had happened. It passed to a dull ache in a few seconds, and he began to climb out of bed. The room was massive, making the enormous bed almost seem a natural size. The walls were all stone, polished to a lovely gray. Four large windows had been arranged on the opposite wall from the bed so that one could be provided an excellent view had thick silver curtains not been drawn. There were two large dressers of the darkest wood, clothing and knickknacks littering their surfaces.

A set of doors with intricately carved knobs were left ajar so that Tobias could see they led to a vast amount of closet space that was filled with yet more clothes, shoes and chests. There was giant of a desk against an opposite wall, three oil lamps that had been fashioned into the shapes of owls positioned around a mess of papers. Bookcases were against the wall on either side of the desk, full to the brim with books wedged in here and there. Though the room was large and impressive, it was also lived in, and very comfortable looking. Tobias noted several candles in elaborately jeweled candlesticks set about the room here and there. He looked up and found himself looking up into a vast empty space above his head that rose so high he had trouble making out the ceiling. No light fixture. No electricity?

He moved towards the nearest window, wincing in pain at the first step. He looked down to find his right foot neatly bandaged. Oh, that's right. He had cut it on a broken bit of glass from his overturned lamp. He'd been so mad at Sarah. He wished he could tell her that he knew now. He knew this place was real, that Jareth was real. He wasn't crazy and neither was she.

He noticed then that the floor was carpeted, large throws covering nearly all of the stone, each with it's own careful design, the edges fringed.

Starting for the window again, Tobias ignored the slight pain in his heel. The windows themselves were beautiful and arched, gauzy floor-length curtains billowing gently in the wind. He pushed the curtains open and peered out, leaning on the edge. He could see right into a courtyard. In fact, it appeared to be the very courtyard he'd found himself last night. The fountain was on now, a lovely statue of a winged woman pouring water from a vase that he hadn't seen last night now crowned the top. He'd thought last night that it had all been stone, but he could see now that there were large patches of grass, and the shrubs were there, and now he could see flowering bushes here and there as well. So much had gone unseen in the cover of night.

Beyond the courtyard he could see more of the castle, pale stone gracefully erected into two towers and a surrounding wall, and beyond that, he could see a city. The buildings were lower, little shingled roofs, some even of straw. There was another wall about the city, and then there, in all it's glory, was the labyrinth itself - sprawling out endlessly in twisting patterns. It seemed to Tobias for a moment that The Labyrinth was a living creature, swarming endlessly out beyond the edge of the city like some terrible sea creature come to swallow them whole. But then he blinked his eyes and the image stilled, leaving him with nothing but a terrible disquieted feeling. Tobias couldn't believe that Sarah had actually bested the thing - just looking at it filled him with terror, what must it have been like to actually set foot inside the thing? Raising his eyes and leaning a bit foreword on the railing he strained his vision to see beyond the labyrinth and saw only wilderness.

Tobias gazed out upon this new world for what felt like an eternity, wondering why it was called The Underground - the sun shone so brightly.

Realizing that the ache in his bladder had become uncomfortably full, Tobias turned and started for the nearest door, hoping to find his way out and to a bathroom. As luck would have it, upon opening said door, he found himself faced with just the room he was needing. Only, it wasn't like any bathroom he'd seen before. There was a large wash basin set into a delicate-looking wooden stand. It was half full, towels hanging here and there on the stand, bar soap in a small dish, and a large pitcher down lower, filled with water. Tobias assumed this was to refill the basin. The bath tub was a massive claw-footed affair, shiny white and also half full. Tobias spied two metal contraptions below, something like large skillets covered with wire and filled with faintly glowing coals. Testing their purpose, he reached out and dipped his fingertips into the water. Warm. Okay, so there was no plumbing. With that in mind, he turned to what had to be the toilet. It was somewhat similar to the one he knew back home, only without the tank built onto the back. He lifted the lid and found that it was cleaner than he'd expected, no smells wafting up. While relieving himself, Tobias decided that the bottom section sort of slid out to be emptied and then replaced. It was a disgusting job, he wondered who did it.

Once finished, he closed the lid again on the toilet and turned back to the tub. Was this set up for him? Feeling suddenly nervous he looked around. He really shouldn't - but at that moment he could think of nothing more relaxing than to slip into the hot water. Large towels sat on a small, nearby table along with a small dish of strange looking soap and several unlit candles. Tobias realized then that the room was well lit and began searching for the source. None of the candles were lit, but there was a high window above his line of sight, near the ceiling allowing sunlight to pour in.

Without another thought, Tobias stripped off his jeans and climbed in, careful to keep his injured foot out of the water, propped up on the edge of the tub. It felt fantastic and he had to be careful not to fall asleep. As he lie there washing, he began to wonder how long he was going to be there. Would he be in this place forever? Or maybe he was just going to be given thirteen hours the way his sister had before being sent back home. It was rather a disappointing thought. And why had Jareth summoned him in the first place? Would he never see Sarah again? Though he was happy to have finally come to this place, he felt troubled. He really couldn't stay here forever, could he? What about school and college and his career? What about his family? His thoughts were worrisome, and he decided it best to simply not think on it. He was here and he would enjoy it. He wanted to see every fantastic thing Sarah had described to him long ago! And most of all, he wanted to see Jareth.

Deciding he'd spent enough time in the tub, Tobias climbed out and dried off, trying to leave things as neat as he'd found them. Stepping back into the large bedroom, he caught the scent of breakfast again and his stomach churned. He was starving! Pulling on his jeans he took a moment to wonder what he should do about a shirt, would it be alright to just go wondering around topless like this? He caught a third whiff of that wonderful smell and decided he could deal with it later.

As suspected, the other door led out into a hall. He wasn't sure which direction to head, so he simply followed his nose. There was no one about to ask for directions, which he thought odd. This was a palace, wasn't it? Shouldn't it be bustling with people? After many wrong turns, the tendons in his foot feeling like they had been pounded with a hammer, Tobias finally found the kitchen, an enormous room that appeared well used. There was a woman at a black iron stove, sweat beaded on her forehead. He kept quiet, looking her over. She appeared human, and quite lovely. She was perhaps thirty, dirty blonde hair pulled back and tied with a bit of red cloth from a round face with ruddy cheeks. She was somewhat short, but sturdy looking, obviously capable of holding her own. Her dress was a simple red cotton, only slightly soiled from her task.

He cleared his throat, causing her to scream and whirl about. Her face was without make-up and very friendly despite her shocked expression, "Don't go sneaking about this early in the morning! You nearly caused me to jump out of my skin!"

Tobias quickly nodded, taking in her lack of surprise at his presence as he moved into the room, taking a seat at a square table situated in the center.  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly, "Where is everyone?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "It's eight o'clock in the morning. Only servants rise this early. Didn't you know?" She laughed, turning to the stove again.

He watched in silence, wondering what exactly that meant. How was he expected to know anything - hadn't he just arrived here? Did that mean she thought he was a servant too? "What is Jareth then?" He asked once she seemed less busy.

"His Highness is The King of the Goblins, and he might as well be one himself. Here, eat." She set a large plate before him carelessly, the glass clattering atop the table. She then heaped a couple of patties of some kind of meat before him as well as several large bread rolls.

He picked at the rolls, finding them rather good, however, he wasn't about to eat the meat - who knew what it was? "So, no one gets up early?"

She shook her head no, plopping down in the chair opposite him, taking a knife out from the folds of her apron and slicing off a bi of apple. She ate the first one and then sliced a few more onto his plate. "Just a few of us. Everyone's usually up by…" She took a moment to think, looking to the side and squinting her eyes in thought, "I guess about three… four o'clock."

Tobias nodded, taking this information to heart, "What's your name?"

She grinned then, sitting up straight, "I'm Lynlea. Most people call me Lyn. And you're the baby from a long time ago, right?"

"Tobias." He said clearly, hoping to put a quick stop to any such nicknames as baby or boy. "And you're, um, a helper?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'm in charge of the cooking, yes. I have lots of helpers come dinnertime. And I'm in charge of cleaning too. In fact, I keep most things in order here." She laughed at her own joke as she pushed herself to her feet again, checking to see that nothing was burning.

"Where is Jareth?" Tobias asked, praying he wasn't blushing.

"Wasn't he in bed?"

Tobias simply looked at Lyn, not understanding.

"You slept together, right? Wasn't he still sleeping?"

His mouth all but fell open, "No! Uh, no, I slept alone. There was no one in the room. You mean… " the thought suddenly seemed to mortifying to speak out loud, "That was his room?"

She nodded as if it were nothing, "Where else did you think you'd sleep? I've never seen a man more obsessed."

Tobias' cheeks flared to life and a gentle wave of dizziness overcame him. Last night, he'd slept in the Goblin King's bed. This morning, he'd bathed in his tub, pissed in his toilet. And now he was chatting with his cook. He had seen Jareth yesterday, hadn't he? In the courtyard? He remembered, but the memory was vague, dreamlike. He wondered if maybe he was dreaming now. Where was this place? Geographically speaking. No where on Earth, surely. An alternate dimension? It couldn't possibly be underground, despite it's name. There was a sky and clouds and a sun. He was confused and a bit scared for his sanity.

"He… He's not there now. So, where is he? I need to see him." Tobias said, rising from his seat.

"I don't know, child. The throne room or maybe the library… The study… But he does most his work at the desk in his room."

Tobias didn't wait for her to ramble on further. He remembered the way back to the bedroom. Perhaps Jareth was there now. He hurried along, his heel aching each time it came down on the hard, stone floor despite the many throws. He threw the door open, not surprised to find it empty. Frustrated and determined, he turned out of the room in search of the throne room. It wasn't too difficult to remember his way, though he had to work at it. He wondered if everything was meant to be a labyrinth.

After what seemed like hours of searching, he'd found a wing filled with nothing but small bedrooms, no doubt for those that worked and lived in the palace. He'd heard snoring behind several doors, but didn't dare disturb anyone by peering in an occupied room. The wing which housed the king's massive bedroom also held the library, a study, and a massive sitting room complete with a balcony overlooking the courtyard. At the end of the hall was the kitchen, which he didn't enter again, hearing enough noise within to know that Lyn was still cooking alone in the room. He then found the dining room. He stood in awe for a few moments. The table was in the shape of a huge U, the king's place at the outside center, an ornate throne of a chair making it obvious. Everything was thoroughly polished. The walls were covered with a lovely, dark indigo cloth that hung like drapery material, mirrors were hung as well, their frames huge gilded gold affairs which matched the celing up above them. There were small tables here and there lining the walls, vases of flowers placed upon them along with numerous crystal candelabra. The most impressive thing in the room, however, was the chandelier. It was hung in the center of the room by a thick chain, all crystal, little glass teardrops hanging from every vantage point. It held at least a hundred candles, maybe more, although none of them were lit at the moment. This room had no windows and was rather dim ly, but Tobias could easily imagine how dazzling it was alight.

Finally pulling himself away, Tobias wondered down a wide hallway. He found a door that opened to an upward flight of stairs. He guessed these led to one of the towers and was tempted to have a look, but a noise distracted him. It came from further down the hall, a small indistinct sound, as if someone where moving about. He closed the door to the stairs and continued down the hall. It opened into yet another surprisingly large room. And there, seated in a wide, overly-decorated chair, was none other than the Goblin King.

The king's eyes were closed and he was sitting sideways, slouched down, his legs draped over the chair arm. Tobias couldn't help but admire his beauty, his natural grace, like a great cat stretched out for a nap, blonde hair hanging over his forehead, lips slightly parted, one arm resting on his chest, the other hung to the floor, fingers curled. He wore another of those great draping shirts, black this time, and left considerably open at the chest, pale flesh peaking out. His shirt was untucked and had ridden up, wrinkled about his midsection, leaving a tiny line of skin visible there as well.

Tobias took a small step forward, keeping quiet. He was hypnotized by this line of skin. He wanted to place his hands there and slide the shirt up a bit more. His thoughts left him rather suddenly when he stumbled and fell, his arm crashing into a silver platter of fruit, sending it tumbling onto the floor with a large crash. He'd landed in a large circle in the center of the room, lower than the rest of the floor and lined with several blankets and entirely filthy. He noticed now that the entire room was a bit of a mess, cups and saucers everywhere. There was even a chicken meandering about in one corner.

His ankle burned with minor pain now, the very ankle of his injure foot. He remembered the rooms only other occupant then and looked up to the chair. Jareth was awake, eyes upon him, an elbow propping him up, one leg pulled from the arm of the chair, booted foot resting on the floor. His legs were open, spread wide, and his pants were so thin and form-fitting. Tobias blushed and looked away, feeling a fool. God, why was this man so beautiful!

"You're awake." The king said, his voice carrying the very same liquid sensuality it had last night.

Tobias nodded, "D… Did you have to sleep here? I didn't know I was in your room. I wouldn't have-"

"Shh…" Jareth interrupted, rising from his throne and coming closer, "Calm down now."

Feeling compelled to obey, Tobias slowly looked up, trying to keep his gaze from lingering on long, shapely legs, "I'm sorry." He whispered, unsure what he was apologizing for. The bed? Or his rambling? Or maybe for having taken so long to arrive, to figure it out. Or for yelling at Sarah and saying such ugly things to her. Then again he'd been ugly to his parents lately too, especially his mother. And that girl from school, Court, that only wanted to be his friend. How stupid of him to push everyone away when he was so lonely!

Tears sprung to his eyes and he looked away, covering his face with his hands. Like a fool he sobbed, the tears only getting worse when he realized what a idiot he was making of himself. Oh God - and he didn't even know how to get home. What if he was trapped? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he chanted, the panic rising in him at an uncanny speed.

It seemed he sat that way for a very long time until finally his sobs had quieted themselves. A cool hand gently stroked his hair before making its way down his face to clasp his chin, pulling his palms from his face, and Tobias found that Jareth was crouching down before him, concern in those dazzling miss-matched eyes. Looking away The Goblin King slowly stood, pulling Tobias to his feet as well. He tried not to wince, but his ankle really hurt, he'd sprained it for sure.

"Can you walk?" The king asked, not really waiting for an answer. Before Tobias could even come up with anything that didn't sound overly pathetic, Jareth had swept him off his feet again.

"Wait! I…" But Tobias' protests went unheard, the king hushing him before he could insist he could manage. Tobias instantly froze, the sound the king had made filled him for a moment with dread, it reminded him of the way the snakes in the wood would hiss when you accidentally disrupted them. Tobias shook himself, what was he thinking?

Jareth made his way easily through the hall ways back to the master bedroom as easily as if Tobias were only a child and he were taking him upstairs to put him to bed. Again in the bedroom, Tobias was sat upon the bed. Jareth carefully examined his ankle, cool fingers cautiously feeling the bones, "It's nothing serious, but this heel… You've been all about already this morning? It's bled through the bandage."

"I'm sorry." Tobias said again, trying to fight the heat in his cheeks that refused to fade.

"We sleep late here. I suppose I should've expected you to wake early."

Tobias swallowed, "Did you really have to sleep in that chair in the…" He couldn't find the words. What was that room anyway?

"Throne room." The king smirked, that intimate yet cold expression that made the world pause and admire it, "Don't you remember, Tobias?"

He closed his eyes, recalling suddenly being surrounded by goblins and music, "Yes," He whispered, "I remember." When he opened his eyes again, the king was rising, moving to the corner where he deposited his boots along with the many others.

"It's still too early, and it was damn impossible to sleep in that chair." He grumbled as he sat on the opposite side of the bed, stretching those long legs out and lying back.

Tobias stared wide-eyed. Jareth was going to sleep? Were they going to lie together? Nervous and unsure, Tobias sat frozen. After some minutes, the king cracked an eye, gazing at him through a frown, "Aren't you going to lie down?"

"I'm not-" His voice squeaked and Tobias swallowed before continuing, "I'm not sleepy. You go ahead." He moved to rise, but a long arm snagged his waist, holding him back.

"Nonsense." Said Jareth, "Lie down, you need to rest."

It was a blatant order, Tobias nodded doing as told. The arm didn't move from it's hold on his waist, and ever-so-slowly, Tobias turned to face the Goblin King whose eyes were already closed. He took the opportunity to finally be able to admire the man's face.  
High cheekbones, straight and narrow nose, very regal and masculine jaw curving down to a slightly pointed chin. And those lips, thin and cruel and utterly erotic. Tobias wanted nothing more than to press those lips against his own. It would be his first kiss if one discounted those strange erotic dreams he'd had not so long ago. He wondered if that had been real. Had he lost his virginity to this man in a dream? He wanted to ask him, but didn't dare wake him. That reminded him of all his other questions, there was so much he didn't understand. His mind was worn out from all this thinking. Perhaps he could sleep more after all.

Carefully repositioning, making sure not to move too much, Tobias settled down further in the plush mattress. When he woke again, he'd ask Jareth his question, find out what was going on and why. The presence of another body next to his combined with the complete silence of the room seemed to intensify just how alien the space around him was - he had never felt so far away from home and his stomach did flips at the thought. Turning his eyes back to Jareth he tried to concentrate solely on the man beside him. How could someone be so beautiful? It was unnatural. Matching his breathing in time with the body that lay next to his he suddenly felt drained from the emotional roller coaster of this morning. Closing his eyes he felt sleep come up to swallow him, leaving his world dark.

* * *

Jareth awoke with a smile. Before he even opened his eyes, it was there on his face. He could feel it. How long had it been since he'd smiled so?

His arm was still draped about the boy's waist, a delicious warmth. He wanted to move closer, feel that warmth pressed against the entire length of his body. Deciding this wasn't a bad idea, Jareth cracked his eyes open to peer at his prey. The moon was nearly full out and it's dazzling illumination poured through the windows, lighting everything sufficiently since the curtains had been pulled back.

His thoughts left him as he looked upon the sleeping Tobias. The boy's face was like Sarah's, oval in shape with lovely pale skin, and the eyes were the same, dark features, nearly black eyebrows and lashes. From there on their likenesses differed. Where Sarah's face had a delicate feminine quality to it there was just enough shape to the jaw so that few would be able to mistake the boy's gender. And then there were those eyes. Jareth was tempted to wake Tobias to simply look upon them. Where had those eyes come from? Piercing blue they seemed to posses an uncanny ability to look through things with the unflinching will of an artist, seeing things that no other mind ever could. And those lips . . . While the boy's appearance held its own in masculinity, those lips were entirely feminine, large and pouty, the top lip larger than the bottom, and a natural faint pink.

Jareth leaned in, breathing deeply of his scent, his treasure. He lifted his arm from its warm place on the boy's waist and ran his fingers through shoulder-length hair. He liked the color, though he knew it was false. It contrasted so sharply with Tobias' skin, and shone so strangely, like a raven's wing, tinted blue.

The boy shifted then, and Jareth repositioned, leaning back to watch as those big, blue eyes opened to gaze upon him. Watching the play of confusion and awareness battling for dominance.

"Good evening." He said through a smirk

Tobias sat up rather quickly, "What time is it?" He asked, blushing.

Jareth wanted to touch those cheeks, feel how hot they'd become. Leaning over to satisfying his urge, he shrugged, "Does it matter? Come. We'll dress and have something to eat before the night gets started."

But the boy shook his head, dislodging Jareth's fingers from his face, "No, wait. There're - there are things I need to ask you."

Jareth's smirk returned as he sat back, gesturing for the boy to continue.

Tobias swallowed, turning to better face him, "Where am I?"

"The Underground. Here, with me." Jareth dropped his voice as he said the last part and Tobias felt his face heat like a bad sunburn.

"No. I mean, where is The Underground? Where is this place?"

Jareth wanted to spout the typical nonsense he delivered to most humans, but this was Tobias, his sought after prize, and the question was said in near desperation, "It is a world on the other side of yours, beneath it, if you will. You can only travel between the two through magic."

"Like… Another planet?"

He laughed, "No, not another planet. It's like two sides of the same coin. Our worlds were the same long ago, and anyone could travel back and forth if they wanted. But that was a long, long time ago."

The boy took it all in, listening carefully, obviously having a bit of trouble comprehending, but at least trying, "Okay… And this is all real, right? I'm really here? I'm not going to wake up from a dream?"

Jareth really laughed then, rising to his feet, "No, this is real, I assure you."

"But you can travel inbetween - Sarah said you showed up in our house when you took me."

Something in the King's face darkened, and Tobias feared he'd made a faux pass in mentioning the past. Was Jareth still angry with Sarah? Was that why he was here? A cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. "There are still those who can travel between worlds but their powers are very specific - I inherited this power from my mother, but not in full. I have to be called by name and purpose before I can cross over as I'm sure you remember."

Tobias nodded, suddenly looking tempted to ask another question, but his blush deepened, and he appeared to change his mind, shaking it off, deciding to ask something else instead, "One more then, for now. If - if I may."

Jareth gesture again for him to continue.

"Why?" The boy asked through a sigh, "Why did all this happen? The dreams, the voices, everything."

"Because I wanted you here."

Tobias rose to his feet, coming around the bed to face the Goblin King, "Yes, but why?"

Jareth reached out and gently stroked the boy's jaw line with the back of his hand, "Because I was lonely, because you were lonely, and because you're the only one who still believes in me."

Tobias' eyes stung. He had more questions, but he suddenly wasn't ready to ask them. He could only handle so much of all this at a time after all. Jareth watched him, waiting perhaps to see if there were anything else. Tobias shook his head and gestured that he was fine, that that was all.

"To dress then." The Goblin King said, getting up and turning to the trunks on the floor and the clothing piled upon them. He'd had several garments brought to his chamber in preparation for his young guest. He snatched up several items and passed them to Tobias, turning again to open one of the trunks.

The clothing felt strange in his hands. Tobias supposed this was silk or something like it, very soft, almost delicate. His ankle had felt well this morning, but it was beginning to ache now. He looked up to find that Jareth was in the process of removing his shirt, material slipping up and up, revealing the king's naked back inches at a time. Tobias' blush returned in full force, and he quickly spun around, "I, um… I'm going to change in the bathroom." Without waiting for a response, he carefully made his way across the room, limping only ever-so-slightly.

Jareth chuckled to himself, dropping his dirty shirt to the floor where a maid would come later and collect it. It was so easy to read the boy's emotions and manipulate them at will - just as he thought the boy had been all to willing to believe his explanation for bringing him here. Feeding him the words he knew he would want to hear, Toby had immediately dropped the conversation - believing the older man's intentions to be true. And it wasn't as if it were /all/ a lie he conceded to himself. Always before, when he'd become facinated with a human, they had never been able to truly desire him in return. As attractive as they claimed him to be, he was also evil, the one who took unwanted children and turned them into goblins, the mirror of their desire's fears. How could anyone truly fall in love with a reflection of their desires and believe it to be a separate person? Sarah had been the closest he'd ever come to winning a human heart in full. She'd talked with him almost naturally and stared at him so openly. He'd thought for sure she'd desired him and not the usual reflection he made, but while Sarah had been brave, she hadn't been brave enough. In the end she had cast aside her need for him to be the reflecton of her desires but had shattered the mirror while doing do. To say that the final words she had uttered had had a disastrous affect upon his kingdom for a long time after was to say so lightly.

But now there was Tobias, the only babe he'd ever lost. And how the boy gazed at him now! Those cheeks glowing red at every turn. Jareth pulled a new shirt on, white this time, thin lace at the cuffs and neck, which he left open, ties dangling. He then removed his black pants and pulled on some gray ones, keeping in mind that Tobias was only feet away, no doubt nude.

* * *

Tobias closed the door and rested against it. He felt so stupid, like some halfwit teenage girl. How many had he seen behaving the same way? How many times had he thought them stupid and ridiculous? He shook his head, trying to shake the silliness away, looking to the clothing he held, trying to distract himself.

The shirt was a deep violet embroidered with deep honey gold thread. He pulled it on over his head finding that the sleeves were those big loose , drooping kind like Jareth always wore before coming up to hug his forearms, exposing his wrist. Didn't he hear someone call these poet's shirts once? Whatever, it fit, and finding a huge mirror on the opposite wall, he thought he looked pretty good in it. The sleeves were loose, but the rest was pretty normal, like a T-shirt. He laced up the small opening at his chest, leaving it just slightly open. It was too long though, and he realized he was supposed to tuck it in. That brought his attention to the other article of clothing he'd draped over the edge of the tub.

He lifted the black material to find it was pants, those form-fitting pants the king always wore, high-wasted and highly revealing. Nope. He was used to wearing tight fitting jeans but there was no way he was wearing those. Instead, he tried tucking the shirt into his jeans. No, he didn't like it. He never tucked in a shirt in his life, and it just didn't look right on him. Unsure as to what to do, he tried a few things and ended up gathering the extra material and tying it in a loose knot on the side at his hip. It still looked a little silly, but it was the best he could come up with. He found a heavy silver comb next to the washbasin stand and combed out his hair, which was a vast improvement. Finally satisfied, he came out to find the Goblin King sitting on the end of the bed looking at him, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. As always, Jareth looked spectacular, a black belt high about his waist matching knee high black boots.

Jareth suppressed a laugh, "I guess you're not accustomed to the clothing here."

Tobias shook his head, "I'd feel ridiculous in those pants, and I just don't tuck my shirts in."

The king stood, purposefully being a bit intimidating, "I don't look suitable?"

Blushing, Tobias shook his head again, "No, that's not what I mean. You look good, really good, but I… I just prefer the clothes I'm used to I guess."

Jareth nodded, "I'll just have to get you some clothes from your world then, but for now, let's get to dinner."

"I, uh… I need some shoes." Tobias said quietly.

The Goblin King slapped his hands together, silly that he hadn't thought of shoes. He grabbed the pair he'd had brought in before and gracefully kneeled before the boy. The boots went just above the ankle, and he was glad for it, hoping they'd offer some support to the boy's injured ankle. He ran his bare hands over Tobias' nude feet, delighting in the contact and the warmth of the boy's skin. Grinning he took his time with the task, purposefully brushing the pads of his fingers over areas he knew to be especially sensitive, delighting as the boy jerked involuntarily each time he hit an especially tender area. When he looked up, he found Tobias blushing. Tying the last lace shut Jareth rose to his feet, "Now shall we go?"

Tobias leaned down and pulled his jeans over his boots, nodding once he was finished.

Jareth hadn't considered such differences before. The others at his table were going to think the boy dressed odd, the shirt untucked, tied to the side, the jeans, the way he wore his boots. Long hair was common for men of the Underground, but the false color was odd, the bluish black - he suspected people were going to talk. He only hoped they had the common sense to do it out of his earshot.  
Letting the boy through the door before him Jareth took the time to let his eyes run over the boy's frame once more. /Let them talk/, he decided, in his eyes Tobias would be the loveliest of all the creatures seated at the table tonight.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes for this chapter can be found at : 

http://butterflyinfur (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 4679 (dot) html#cutid1

Many thanks to all of you who have reviewed both here and on my fic blog! Please keep at it - your words really do make my day. :)


	9. 09: Royals

WARNING : What follows is perhaps the most number of characters to ever be introduced in a single short chapter ever. Also - SMUT: D

* * *

Chapter 09: Royals

They walked in silence together down the hall way towards the dining room Tobias had discovered earlier, letting Jareth fall just a bit before him. Were they going to dine alone - like a diner date? His stomach kept doing flops at the thought. Or maybe there would be other people there? But considering where he was it would probably be other goblins. Jareth came up against the twin doors and with a smile opened them for his young companion and instantly all of Tobias's worries were swept aside.

The chandelier in the dining room was as exquisite as he'd believed it would be, a huge blooming chrysanthemum of a sun, completely radiant, the crystals sparkling and bringing the room to life.

To his surprise there were already numerous persons seated inside. Tobias noted that all turned their gaze towards he and Jareth as they entered. Those seated at the table stood, and in a flourish with an almost startling uniform precision, Jareth guided him to a seat just beside his own throne-like chair. It was unlike him to be shy, but Tobias found himself keeping a downward gaze. He spotted a few servants coming and going with covered dishes, placing them here and there on the table and leaving for more. Obviously everyone was waiting for this to be done. Chancing an upward glance, Tobias spied Lyn near a small side exit he hadn't noticed before. She was clearly directing the servants who scampered in and out with the dishes. She spotted him and gave him an encouraging wave. Tobias couldn't help but smile and wave back.

"You know her?" Jareth asked, his voice smooth. He was leaning forward, his elbows on the table, chin in hands.

Tobias nodded, speaking quietly so that the other's at the table couldn't hear, "I wandered into the kitchen while she was working earlier today."

It sounded as if someone huffed in response, but when Tobias turned, he couldn't tell who'd spoken. He silently surveyed each of them. There was space really for eleven others at the huge U-shaped table, but there were only six, all seated on the outside extensions of the U, leaving the four inside seats as well as the one on the other side of Jareth empty. It was amazing really, these people all seemed to glow, they were so beautiful and well dressed in the same old-fashioned garb. None of them could compare, of course, to Jareth, but it made Tobias wonder if any of them were really human.

The servants were all gone and Tobias noticed suddenly that all the dishes were open, their covers gone. He wondered when that had happened? Had he been staring so at the others seated about him? He hoped they didn't think he was weird or rude.

The food smelled pretty good considering most of it looked kind of gross. He recognized a large roast that had to be some sort of pork. It didn't look too appetizing. He'd never been a big fan of meat anyway. He did like chicken now and then, and spotted some sort of foul down at the end, but it was cooked with the bones in it, and that was kind of grossing him out now too, plus he didn't want to have to ask for it. Looking to what was nearest him, he decided on the salad, a strange mixture of exotic plants and vegetables he'd never seen along with some he had, and several rolls, bread that smelled divinely sweet. He waited until the others started loading up their plates before he did. The room was deathly quiet, the chink of silver wear tapping china the only sound, he wondered if that was normal or if it was because of him.

After everyone had started eating, one of the young women spoke up, "Okay, I can't stand it anymore. Jareth who is he?"

The king set his silverware down and sat back, seemingly calm but there was an aura of menace around him that belied his relaxed composure, "He's my guest, Wren." The woman's name was spat out. Tobias guessed it was in response to the woman having used the king's name.

She glared, "Perhaps you could introduce your guest, Sire?" Her voice was sweet and fake and a bit frightening. Tobias tried to memorize her name and face. Her hair was a brilliant carrot-red, she had big, brown doe eyes and millions of tiny freckles making her appear as dainty as an expensive Japanese porcelain doll. Although everyone had obviously dressed for dinner she stood out the most, in brilliant shades of spring green and gold, diamonds as big as marbles draping from her fingers and earlobes and down the front of her breasts.

The king leaned forward again, "Very well. Everyone, this is Tobias. He's my guest from the surface. Tobias, this is Wren, and Dr. Surazal, our physician…"

Surazal was an older man with laugh lines and slight wrinkles at his eyes and upon his forehead. His hair was a medium brown, very shiny and cut short, neatly combed. He had a humble look about him with gentle, light brown eyes and wire-framed glasses.

"…and Talbot. He's something of an advisor I suppose…"

Talbot was elderly, but handsome none-the-less. His silver hair was long, almost reaching his shoulders, combed back from his forehead and curling at the ends. Even the man's eyebrows were silver. Tobias wondered how old he might be.

"…and this is Merik…"

Merik was seated on the other side of the table, rather near Tobias. He was a young man with a friendly face. His hair was a dark ebony brown, slightly long and very unruly, sticking up and out here and there. He was obviously built, his form well defined. Tobias suspected he was either a hard worker or a soldier of some kind.

"…and Trei. He heads up my military forces…"

Where as Merik was well defined Trie was a wall of muscle, handsome with a square jaw and long, dirty-blonde hair pulled up into a mohawk-like fashion atop his head. His hard green eyes left no room for doubt that he could be very intimidating if need be.

"…and last but not least, Julianne. She likes to play gardener."

Julianne was a lovely young woman with a head of rich, dark chocolate curls that hung down past the slight swell of her bosom and hips. Olive-toned skin, and enchanting hazel eyes gave her a warm appearance only enhanced by her graceful movements. Out of all of the persons seated at the table she was the only one to smile at him outright and Tobias found himself wanting to know her better.

"Satisfied?" Jareth asked, turning to Wren.

The petite woman's eyebrows drew together, "Of course not! What do you mean he's your guest from the surface? There's no such thing. If he's from the surface, he's human, right? Why's he sitting at your table then? And dressed so /odd/?"

Jareth gave her a somewhat amused look, "Must I explain myself? He's my guest because he wants to be here and because I want him here."

It seemed Wren was going to demand more, but the king gave her a look that said he'd had enough. She closed her mouth and sat back, working again on her dinner. Tobias noted she briefly glanced up at Julianne who gave her a small warning shake of her head in return before the two looked back to their plates again.

Merik saved the conversation by laughed out then, "Really, Jareth, you can't blame her for being curious, can you? This is rather unlike you."

"Is it?" he said lowering his glass from his lips before raising it again.

Tobias felt uncomfortable so he renewed his downward gaze. They were talking about him while he was sitting there, as if he were an object. He wasn't full, but he'd had enough, the food already turning to lead in his stomach. Leaving half of his salad on his plate, he pushed it back slightly.

Jareth turned to him then, "That's all you're going to eat?"

Tobias nodded, reaching out for his glass, hesitant to touch the delicate crystal. It had to be wine, but he couldn't be sure, he'd never had alcohol before. Whatever it was, it didn't taste very good. It barely touched his tongue before he withdrew and set it aside.

"Would you prefer something else?" Jareth asked, watching him. It made Tobias happy, but in a small way, it worried and adjitated him. What was he to this king? A pet perhaps? Though honestly, he wasn't complaining.

Tobias simply shook his head, though he'd really have liked some water.

"May I ask you a question, Tobias?" It was Julianne that had spoken. Her voice purred over him like fur - deep and soft, sexual and sweet.

He nodded.

"Your hair is a lovely shade, but it's false, isn't it? Why is that?"

"That's two questions, Juli, three if you count the first one." Wren said, a little smile playing on her thin lips.

Julianne stuck her tongue out playfully at the red head before turning again to Tobias, awaiting an answer.

Tobias swallowed, "Well, I don't like my natural hair color. It used to be blonde then turned light brown but I don't favor that color. Plus, I really like this on me better - I think it looks better on me. I've been doing it for more than two years now."

Jareth leaned forward and rather close, "So you're saying you don't like people with blonde hair?"

Tobias blushed, "I… I don't like most people."

The king's eyebrows rose, "Including me?"

Tobias remained silent, fidgeting while fighting the heat in his cheeks.

"Oh, Jareth, stop it." Julianne said through a giggle, gesturing for the king to cut it out with a wave of her hand. "You're so cruel."

This made the Goblin King grin in a toothy fashion, obviously pleased as he leaned back in his chair, slouching down and crossing his legs beneath the table.

Tobias was startled when Jareth's leg touched his and flinched but didn't move. A slight warmth began to build at their contact, and Tobias found himself concentrating on it completely. He wondered if there'd been such innocent contact when they'd been sleeping. Had he rolled over, his leg bumping Jareth's, their limbs resting together? It was a lovely thought, imagining their legs intertwined.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand reached out and carefully tucked his hair back behind his ear. He looked up to find Jareth gazing at him.

"Juli asked you a question."

"I was wondering if you'd like to see the garden? You haven't been out of the castle have you?" she said, restrained laughter sparkling in her eyes.

Tobias wanted to say he'd been in a courtyard, but that didn't seem to matter. He'd been so dazed, it was more like a dream. He wanted very much to go with this kind woman but wasn't sure if he could. He looked to Jareth, and the whole room burst into easy laughter.

"You needn't his permission." Wren managed through her laughter.

Jareth smirked, "Doesn't he?"

Everyone quieted a bit. "Not if he's your guest." Merik said, reminding the king what he'd said only moments ago, a touch of sobriety in his voice.

The Goblin King moved to stand, everyone following suit. He reached down and brushed the stubborn hair back from Tobias face again, "Yes, you may go with Juli. I'll see you later tonight."

Tobias watched quietly as Jareth strode out of the room with big, graceful steps. His entire form seemed to sway with the slight movement. With his exit, the others followed. Wren's immense, skirts hissed angrily as she hurried out.

Servants had begun to file in, just a few, collecting dishes. Tobias watched as Julianne approached, she stopped with a comfortable amount of space between them. She was about his height, maybe slightly taller and for the first time he noticed that they appeared much of the same age - if perhaps a bit older. Tobias couldn't help but smile in return as she beamed at him. The young woman practically glowed.

"Shall we go?" Tobias nodded, following her as she turned to go. He'd hoped to spot Lyn , but she was elsewhere.

Julianne led him down the corridor towards the throne room. Tobias was shocked to see the room littered with goblins as they passed. He'd yet to really see any of the little creatures. Some weren't so little at all. They were everywhere, busy in all sorts of ways. Julianne continued on, stopping once she realized Tobias had frozen before the immense entrance, starring. Some of them were rather frightening. They were all different, in different stages of dress. Several chickens were skittering about, causing the little goblins to erupt in laughter. It was frightening, yet a thread of curiosity had begun to work its way through his mind. Tobias spied Jareth amidst the rabble, lounging in the immense throne like some kind of giant cat. His eyes were closed, his ankles crossed, his blonde hair hanging down in his face.

"Come." Julianne whispered, breaking his stare. Tobias turned from the scene, hesitant to walk away. It was beautiful, like something from his imagination, from a canvas, come to life. He didn't want to disturb it, but didn't want to leave either. He could linger the scene for hours, totally enamored.

But Julianne beckoned sweetly again, and he felt suddenly he had no choice but to leave. They continued on down the hall, passing smaller passages and a few doors, finally going down a narrow flight of stairs. There was a sharp turn at the bottom that opened into a wide corridor, large wooden doors lined along one side and open to the outdoors. Tobias glanced out these open doors to see the courtyard from the day before only things seemed much more green and soft than he remembered them. Could this really be the same place as last night? If it weren't for the fountain he wouldn't have believed it were the same place.

"This is the outer wall." Julianne explained, "This courtyard is rarely used by anyone except Jareth. I've found him out there several time simply thinking. As you may know, Jareth's sitting room upstairs has a balcony that overlooks this courtyard, as do Jareth's own bedroom windows. I don't know why he likes it. Too much stone if you ask me."

"What's on this floor?" Tobias asked, curious.

"Oh, mostly quarters. Myself and the others at dinner all have rooms upstairs. Other important military personal as well as many servants and goblins have rooms here. They also have their own kitchen and dining room and what not. None of us every really spend time here." She waved it off as something of little interest, but Tobias could see down little halls to distant rooms and other halls, the worn look of the place promised interest.

They turned another sharp corner, and suddenly the scenery outside the doors lining the wall changed. Julianne stopped and smiled brightly, "The garden. You'll find me here often." With that she stepped out, and Tobias followed. There was a small overhang roof with columns and stone benches much like it had been with the courtyard. They stood in the shade, looking out.

Though it was night out, the moon shone brilliantly, and it was clear to see, everything was green. Tobias counted four fountains adorned with marble statues of beautiful women in different poses, breathing water from their lips, each more fantastical than the next. The garden itself was immense, much larger than the courtyard. The edges were lined with flowering hedges, different color blooms brilliantly covering the stone walls. Trees of every size towered above them, regularly spaced around the area. While some of the flora looked familiar more was completely foreign. Suddenly his hands itched for a pencil and paper - he could spend hours just making studies of these plants alone.

Julianne removed her satin slippers before stepping out onto the lawn. Tobias wanted to as well but decided it wasn't such a good idea considering his ankle an heel. Smaller trees were everywhere, surrounded by little flower beds.

"Oh that feels so good!" she cried.

Laughing Tobias joined her, making sure to be careful of his damaged foot and found her words to be true. "Are your shoes really all that uncomfortable?" he laughed thinking about how many times his mother had complained that her heels were "killing her feet".

"No" she laughed shaking her head, "it's just that I'm so happy that things are so green again. We've gotten so many more flowers suddenly I can hardly believe it!"

"These weren't here before?" he asked gesturing to the riot of color around him to which she shook her head as they continued on.

"Are these fruit trees?" Tobias asked, reaching out to finger a half-formed peach-like fruit.

She nodded, her smile brightening again, "Yes, though they're just for pleasure. We don't actually use the fruit from these trees in the castle. Servants come and pluck them away before they get ready to fall so they don't rot on the ground."

They walked the entire perimeter, finally coming to rest on a large, wooden bench carved with small buds, leaves and vines. It was truly a peaceful place, Tobias could hear birds chirping somewhere in the branches high above.

"Why am I here?" He asked suddenly. He was calm and relaxed, slouched down in his seat, curious at this strange turn in his life.

Julianne sat up, "Because you want to be, no? That's what the king said."

"Yeah, I want to be. I don't know how many times I tried to wish myself here. I just… I don't know why. What do I expect to happen here? What does Jareth want with me? I just… I'm so confused."

She reached out, covering his hand with her own, "Don't worry so much. What's important is that you enjoy your stay. I can see that Jareth's taken a great liking to you."

Tobias blushed, "Thank you, but… I don't even know how long I'm going to be here."

"Maybe you'll stay forever."

For the first time since he had come here, the prospect of forever no longer seemed so cold.

* * *

They spent another hour roaming about, Julianne pointing out particular flowers she considered more lovely or little flower beds she herself planted and arranged. They talked easily about the castle, she telling him how best to navigate it.

Eventually they parted when he claimed his foot was hurting. Though it was aching, it was a dull pain that hardly bothered him. Mostly he just wanted some time to think. She remained in the garden while he started back. While heading towards the stairs, he spotted several goblins skittering about in little off-shot hallways. He pushed back the fear and walked on, reminding himself that these creatures lived here among others like himself. They weren't to be feared.

Upstairs, he stopped again before the throne room. Jareth was no longer there, and the number of goblins was greatly diminished. Only a handful remained, clearly intoxicated, laughing amongst themselves. Tobias could hardly understand their words, their voices deep, grating, and slurred.

Cautiously he continued on down the hall, not wanting to gain their attention. Stopping at the library, he found Talbot seated in a corner chair, a lamp on beside him, a large book open in his lap. The old man smiled up at him, nodding before returning to the his book. Tobias admired his lovely silver hair for a moment, turning then to browse the volumes upon the shelves. There were a number of books written in a foreign text. Of the titles he could read, most looked like fairy tales and history.

Tobias wanted to linger longer, but didn't feel completely comfortable in Talbot's presence, despite his silence. Wondering about a bit longer, Tobias found that passed the bedrooms he'd come upon before. He understood now that these were the bedrooms of those he's just had dinner with. One door was ajar and inside he could see grand furnishings, obviously a woman's room. Candles were everywhere, the room well-lit. He stepped closer, wondering if maybe this was Julianne's room. He noticed dark throw carpets of burgundy and endless jewels and bottles upon a lace-draped side table.

The door was pulled open then, Wren starring out at him, her orange hair loose and wild, "Excuse me, it's rude to peer into a woman's chamber without permission!" And with that she slammed the door in his face.

He passed by the sitting room, but didn't enter. He could see the balcony from the hall and didn't want to look out over the courtyard. That was a dreamlike memory and he didn't want everything he'd experienced recently to seem unreal.

He continued on to the study and found it to be suprsingly bare and clean. The massive mahogany desk was filled with everything one might need, but it was all unused, untouched. Tobias sat down and opened a few drawers, examining the contents. He selected a large sheet of blank paper, obviously stationary but thankfully free of lines. Finding a pencil, Tobias leaned over his page and went to work, sketching furiously. Within minutes he had a rough, messy outline of the scene he'd come upon earlier of Jareth lounging in the throne room amid the number of goblins. Deciding to stay awhile longer and rest his ankle he sat for a few more hours working it over until it came to his satisfaction. The paper was somewhat small and didn't give room for too many details but he thought he'd captured what he'd wanted. The figure of Jareth was most appealing of course - he shaded it carefully in a dark, sensuous way. God, just looking at the drawing made him horny. Or was that Jareth's presence?

Tobias shrugged it off, leaving the drawing on the desk as he rose to leave. This was becoming a bit like drawing porn he thought with a laugh. With little other choice, he headed for Jareth's bedroom. It was late no doubt, just hours from sunrise. It felt strange feeling physically tired come morning.

Tobias wasn't completely surprised upon finding Jareth in the room, but he did audibly gasp.

Jareth was leaning over his desk, writing in a seeming bored manner, his letter strokes long and lazy. He still wore his boots, but he'd changed his shirt, this one something like a mini-robe, loose and unadorned and worn open. Jareth turned to Tobias upon his entry, laying down the quill pen. The shirt fell open and Tobias got his first glimpse of the man's bare chest and found it to be as smooth and pale as the rest of him.

"Did you get along with Juli?"

Tobias nodded.

"I thought you would." Jareth looked back at his cluttered desk and sighed, closing the large ledger he'd been writing in with a loud thump, "Shall we get to bed then?"

Tobias tried not to react to the words but had a time hiding it. His face was red again as he moved to the bed, sitting to remove his boots. It hurt to do so and Jareth noticed, coming around, now barefoot himself, to kneel down. He lifted Tobias' foot and ran his hands over the injuries, "It still hurts?"

Tobias shrugged, fighting the tightening in his groin, "Just a little. It's okay."

Jareth nodded, rising, wearing now only his tight pants, sagged down a bit, hanging on his hips.

Tobias looked away, closing his eyes, "What's going on?"

Jareth stood back, smirking, waiting. When Tobias finally opened his eyes and looked up, he leaned down, bringing their faces close together, "I'm ready for bed and waiting for you to remove your clothes."

Fighting arousal, Tobias stood, walking around Jareth and heading straight for the restroom. He closed the door behind him, breathing at last. He pulled off his silly, big-sleeved shirt, not bothering with the knot. He was tempted to leave his jeans on but knew they were beyond dirty now. He removed them, snatching an article of clothing that was draping over the tub. It was another large shirt, white and rather plain, clearly for bed. He pulled it on, glad it hung down to his knees since he wore nothing underneath.

After washing up and relieving himself, Tobias returned to the bedroom with his jeans in hand. Jareth was in bed, uncovered, half nude, regarding him with amusement, "I want to keep my jeans."

Jareth patted the empty space beside him, "Don't worry about it. I plan to arrange clothes you're accustomed to tomorrow when we wake. Come."

Hesitant, Tobias placed his jeans on the floor near the bed, nervous and yet still eager to see how things would play out. No candles were lit in the room, only the rising sun's rays through the curtain-drawn windows illuminating the room. In bed at last, he slid his feet beneath the blankets, careful to keep himself covered.

Jareth moved onto his side, resting on an elbow, smirking at the boy, "Might I touch you, Tobias?"

Tobias jumped, "What?"

Jareth didn't ask twice, leaning forward and pressing his cheek to Tobias', running a hand down the other side of his face to the boy's neck, fingering his collarbone.

Tobias kept silent, holding himself stiffly torn between nervous fear and the pleasure that was blooming in him at those small touches at a frightening speed. Jareth finally pulled back to rest on his elbows above him.

Tobias found himself suddenly lost while looking at those lovely mismatched eyes. God - did another set of eyes like them ever exist? One with a normal pupil the other abnormally large. He noticed even that while both eyes might have appeared a light blue at a distance, one was in fact quite green, the color of old glass that washed up on the beach. Tobias reached up without really knowing he was doing so, brushing the long, black lashes of one eye with his thumb.

Jareth didn't blink, watching instead the boy's fascination grow and transform into something more, encouraging the boys exploration. He leaned closer, easing the Tobais' hand from between them, pressing their lips together. The meeting was warm and chaste, and Jareth knew at once that Tobias was inexperienced.

"Do you love me?" The Goblin King whispered.

Tobias nodded, quickly inhaling.

"What is it?"

Tobias pulled his hands up before his face, wiping at his eyes, embarrassed "I've only ever loved my sister" he said after a moment. He paused and then added more strongly, "No one else."

Jareth's eyebrows went up at that but he'd suspected as much. Leaning down again, Tobias was suddenly highly aware of his naked arms touching the man's equally uncovered chest and the coolness of the king's skin. It warmed at once where he touched it, but was strangely cool otherwise. He deliberately lifted a hand to touch Jareth's upper arm and found Jareth to still be as dead against his skin before, instantly warming after a few moments. How bizarre - perhaps he had poor circulation. Silky lips pressed against his own and Tobias' thoughts left him. His second kiss so soon after his first!

This time their lips met and all thought wiped from Tobias's mind. The warmth spreading through Jareth's mouth into his was like the sun on a cool day, burning it's way from his lips and into his veins leaving him shaking and restless behind. /Just breathe. Just breathe./ he silently chanted again and again. Slowly - a little afraid as to how it might be received he brought his arms up without touching too much of the older man's chest and rested them gently on his shoulders. At that Jareth moaned into his mouth and leaned in further, seemingly delighted by the touch. Emboldened Tobias wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck the sensual play of cool and hot playing against his forearms as his skin shifted in contact.

The sudden weight of Jareth laying fully atop of him jerked the younger man back into reality. My god was this actually happening? The weight atop of him was solid, real, pressing against his body as the ever growing warmth continued to heat between them. Breaking the kiss Jareth rested on his elbows so that he could look down at his young lover, positioning his forearms to rest on either side of that exquisite face so he could stroke the raven black hair back from his temples with strong thumbs. Tobias opened his mouth to breathe a protest which was caught short when the Goblin King dropped his hips to his and did a slow roll upward. Slightly embarrassed and fully aroused Tobias moaned.

"Do you like this?" the king whispered.

"I - ngh!" A chuckle above him.

"Tell me you like this," this whisper taking on the faint hint of a command that only served to excite Tobias further. The feeling of their mutually responsive bodies rubbing up against each other made Tobias want to turn and hide his face in the pillows in shame, but the arms on either side of his head prevented any untoward action. "Tell me and I'll let you go."

But before he could say anything the king lowered his face down until it was almost touching Tobias', letting his breath play against his lips in sensual warm little puffs. Extending the tip of his tongue he delicately touched it to Tobias' bottom lip before darting back, leaving his flesh tingling after the soft teasing sensuality of the touch. Leaning down again he slowly ran his tongue along the edge of the boy's lips. Every nerve in his body felt as if it had run to his mouth and he found his body jerking in reaction. Sweet breath followed the tongue, playing again at rising the sensation of heat. When he finally lowered his head again to kiss his young companion, Tobias eagerly stretched his mouth wide, allowing room for his questioning tongue. The kiss was hot, electric, both struggling to make maximum contact. For the moment Tobias' inexperience and shyness forgotten.

"I want to take you." Jareth breathed, rubbing his check lazily down Tobias' younger, smoother one.

His cheeks aflame, Tobias turned his head hard to the side, a vain attempt at hiding his face, "You haven't already?" He asked, his breath coming hard, his groin aching.

Jareth laughed and sat back, "The dream?"

Tobias was startled enough to come back to himself, sitting up and scooting back against the headboard, "I had marks on me."

Jareth shrugged, "They were real enough, but I put them there with magic, not with my own hands."

"But it felt…" His blush returned immediately, and Tobias drew his knees up along with the blanket.

"Good? Real?" Jareth suggested, filling in the blank, "Little one, it feels so much better than that." He was moving close again, running spidery hand over the boy's covered legs, bringing the covers down.

Even through the blankets, Tobias could feel the touch and shivered, "God…"

Through a smirk, Jareth began to pull at the inferring bedding in honest now, watching as a bare knee came into view.

Tobias snatched at it then, "No! Not yet."

The Goblin King sat back, surprised.

"I… I don't want to until you love me." Tobias whispered, desperately grabbing for an answer to cover up for the strange feeling blossoming in his chest. He had to explain his sudden refection.

This caused Jareth's expression to grow serious, his smirk finally falling away, "As you wish, child."

Tobias watched in relief as the Goblin King moved to his side of the bed, remaining atop the covers as he turned to go to sleep. Tobias had never been around someone so utterly sexual! Every move he made seemed to bring an awareness about Tobias that he hadn't realize existed until today. He was having trouble keep his thoughts in order around the man, but it was true. He didn't want to have sex with Jareth until he knew what the hell was going on.

His breath slowly slowing to normal, he tried to ignore the ache in his groin and realized that he was upset that Jareth had turned away so quickly - he'd all but admitted he didn't love the him. Tobias laughed at that - well what did he expect to happen? What did he want? For the Goblin King to continue on anyway - blind to love. He should count himself lucky that the man hadn't decided to press on anyway - he was after all powerless here and in the bed of an aroused older man, who was undoubtedly stronger and could have continued on if he had wished. Not to mention that man was the King, Tobias doubted he had rights in the situation.

After another ten minutes or so, Tobias slouched down, again careful to keep his shirt from riding up. For all he knew he'd awake back home in bed, or more likely, strapped to a gurney in a mental institution. Sleep finally came to him as he stared at Jareth's sloping shoulders and narrow hips in the faint sunlight. Perhaps he'd figure things out when he woke.

* * *

Author's Notes for this chapter can be found at : 

http://butterflyinfur (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 4679 (dot) html#cutid1

I worked on this chapter while endlessly listening to Gekka no Yakusoku on repeat and now I have this bizarre urge to insert a clown into everything I write. D:

Other than that how are you all enjoying things so far?


	10. 10 : Issues

Chapter 10: Issues

Jareth woke early. The sun was just beginning its descent. He pulled his gaze from the bright windows, allowing his eyes to adjust before he turned to gaze down at his bedmate. The boy was fast asleep still, his mouth falling naturally open against his pillow in sleep.

The Goblin King watched for a few moments longer before stretching and rising. He didn't have time to stare at his prey, he needed to get a few things done. He relieved himself, washing up just enough to wake himself up. He looked in the mirror on the door, smirking. His hair was disheveled and his pants barely on at all, pubic hair slightly exposed. This image, he knew, would have an effect Tobias, and that thought alone pleased him. For this image of himself was without magic or adornment. His young guest was taken with him in the most genuine way.

Shaking his head, Jareth exited the little room without his morning bath, going to the corner of his bedroom where his chests of clothes rest. He tried to keep his eyes from lingering on the form in bed, concentrating on dressing. He left his same, gray pants on, deciding on a reddish-brown vest of unusually soft leather, tight on his torso, buttoning on the side, the shoulders exaggerated, with a black shirt to go under - the sleeves tight before fairing out in a waterfall of lace at the wrists. He lifted his necklace from underneath the layers of cloth and positioned it so that it lay in plain view on his chest. Straightening his hair was a cinch with the help of a little magic. Lastly, he pulled on his knee-high black boots. There, all done.

Which brought him to his next task. He'd whispered to Tobias in that other world, sent the boy dreams and silent messages, but knew little of its current appearance and styles. He remembered the many visits before, however, during his time with Sarah. How much could have changed? He walked around the bed, lifting the little folded pair of jeans from the floor. He held them up admiring the small waist. He imagined his young guest wearing black jeans and formal black slacks and form fitting T-shirts and button up dress shirts. Most of the images were in dark colors, for that was what the boy liked as well as what he looked best in, with eccentric cuts and angles to add a bit of Underground style to them. Jareth didn't bother with picturing under things, there would be time enough for that, thinking instead of boots and little bits of jewelry and leather jackets and vests and few other choice garments and accessories. The magic would hold the shape well enough but he should call the castle's seamstress sooner or later - his prize would have the best wardrobe imaginable, no expense to be spared and only the best would be given.

He turned, his lips pulling into a pleased smile at the sight of an extra chest near his own, certainly filled with all necessary items. Tobias would be pleased as well.

With that done, Jareth turned back to the boy, noticing suddenly that a line of skin was visible where the large shirt had ridden up and the blanket had scooted down. It was the loveliest three inches of pale flesh the Goblin King had laid eyes upon in awhile, low on the boy's back just over some rather choice parts that for the moment were hidden rather rudely beneath the covers. He leaned over and chastely kissed this exposed place, willing an intimacy to deepen between them. He felt it stronger and stronger, the bond he was gently forcing between them, this one act so important.

Jareth pulled back, turning to leave. Not another moment! If he lingered longer he'd be inching the blanket down further for a better glimpse and then who knew what would happen? Tch, ah well, an exercise in celibacy would be good for him. He snatched up his ledger on his way out, deciding to get a bit of work done in his study. There was no way he was going to get any work done in the boy's presence, he'd use his study for once instead.

Upon reaching his destination, he found a little surprise. A piece of parchment rest on the desk, a drawing, clearly Tobias' work. It was an image of himself sleeping in the throne room. Jareth stared at it, noting the fine detail, storing away the knowledge of Tobias' artistic capabilities. He was learning more and more things about his guest. Selfishly, he wanted to know everything. Carefully, he set the drawing aside, lighting several candles before taking a seat.

He got very little done, not that there was much to do this time of the year - crops were good, mischievous behavior was low, everyone seemed relatively happy, and there weren't any pressing events. His thoughts came back to Tobias, sleeping all but nude in his own bed. The boy's beauty was enough to drive him mad, but it was more than that. Tobias was the only one to ever have escaped him, thanks to Sarah, and in a way he was truly thankful. Had things gone his way… No, he shook his head. Sarah had rejected his offer and Tobias was no goblin and would never be.

He had initially wanted Sarah as a slave, a possession, a beautiful thing to cherish him. But she had been so much more, charming him at first with her beauty and then disarming him with her sweetness and practicality, and at the end had flitted through his grasp sending parts of his kingdom crashing down around him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, seeing her in his head as she had appeared all those years ago, 13 years old and already the practiced coquet. He had hungered for her in a way that he hadn't felt for years - sitting alone in his kingdom surrounded by every luxury for longer than he cared to think on, everyday melding mindlessly into the next and then, to him through the babe, had come Sarah. Plain child, and wildly beautiful, standing before him so honestly. To the rest however she had become a legend in the Underground, the little girl who had braved the delights and terrors of the Goblin King and lived.

And now there was Tobias . . .

While just as beautiful as his older sister, Tobias was a completely different being, believing in magic and evil and, unlike his sister who has eventually drowned under the pressured of reality, continued to trust in it. Tobias' heart had dark corners filled with passion, and that artistic eye! An exotic creature indeed, nothing of the purity he'd despised in Sarah. Not to say he was naive, he amended to himself thinking back to last night, but there was a passion that lurked just beneath the surface that did not know its self. No, he was quite sure that under the right hand the boy could be shaped into opening up and revealing that enigmatic quality that made Jareth shake to think on it.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Merik standing tall in the doorway, "I'm surprised to see you in here, Sire."

Jareth gestured for the young man to do away with the formalities, "I couldn't concentrate at my desk."

Merik laughed out, "No wonder why!"

Jareth sat up, "You entered my chamber?"

Shrugging, "The door was ajar. I didn't realize he was sleeping in your bed."

"You should have." Jareth said through a smirk.

Merik entered the room further, fingering the dusty shelves and their contents, "Yes, I'd forgotten your habit of bedding anyone beautiful, only… I don't remember you ever bedding a man… Or boy."

The Goblin King sat back in his chair, crossing his legs, "Is that what this is about, Merik? While it's none of your business, I'd have you know that I've bedded many males, even Trei once, long ago."

Merik's eyebrows rose high, he hadn't expected that. The young General was certainly not the type for such an act, "Our Trei?" He asked, thinking of the young man he sat next to at dinner.

Jareth's teeth showed in a cruel grin before he laughed out, holding his stomach to try and contain his amusement, "Long ago, my friend. Don't bother Trei with these things. And speaking of long ago, you yourself haven't been here long enough to have seen too much so I wouldn't bother with comparing past affairs."

Merik shook his head, "Anyway, though I mind little… It matters that he's male, and he's from Aboveground. The ladies at court won't stand for this, not to mention Wren."

Jareth asked, a single brow raised in confusion, "I've had many such lovers."

Merik shook his head again, this time with a knowing smile, "There's a new look in your eyes, my friend. We all see it. The other's have been talking, even the servants. We all know you haven't taken a lover like /that/ in some time."

Jareth sighed, not liking this already. The Court was going to be trouble, it always was. The rumors spread every time he took someone to his bed. He reminded himself that it was all a game that they'd played to help pass the time. Nothing to do with eternity, laugh and smile, nod when they wanted but it was all a big game for the playing. An endless waltz where none of the players rested. But Tobias was better than that, and he wasn't going to keep the boy a secret, not with the possibilities he sought. He knew it was forbidden to take one from Aboveground, but if things turned out like he was hoping, he would do so. The hell with The Court.

The Goblin King rose, "Never mind all that. I'll speak more on it at dinner."

Merik nodded, noticing the drawing set aside on the desk. He turned it slightly to better see, "Your young guest do this?"

Jareth turned, his smirk returning, "He did."

Merik's smile fell away, his expression suddenly serious as he looked to his king, "It's rather good, a very realistic image of you, Sire."

Jareth nodded and left the room. He reentered his bedroom, depositing his ledger on his cluttered desk. Turning, he noticed Tobias' eyes blinking into wakefulness, "Did I wake you?" He asked.

The boy shook his head, rubbing at his eyes, "Why's it so dark?"

With a mere thought, all the candles in the room were lit, "It's night out, child."

"That's right… Sleep during the day, up at night." Tobias mumbled, seeming to have only noticed his state of dress.

Jareth watched as the boy struggled to pull his shirt down, "I've arranged for some more clothes for you, something more suited to your tastes. I'll leave you to dress. I must attend to some matters, I'll meet you in the kitchen." He waited for the boy to nod, never tiring of the blush, before leaving the room, securely closing the door this time.

* * *

His strides were silent despite his slight heels and the stone floor, a work of magic. He could simply appear in the throne room if he so wished, but he felt like walking, the slight breeze in the corridors brushing his hair back from his face as he hurried down the hall. As expected, the throne room was busy with goblins, most simply yearning for his presence, others with reports to make, and still others with disputes. They remained noisy and busy as he strode through them, gracefully falling into his throne. He dealt with them silently as he most often did, speaking directly to their minds, his eyes closed to better concentrate. 

It took little time. He wasn't completely finished, but the room had cleared considerably. This was the only room the goblins were allowed on the second floor of the castle. Later, closer to morning, the room would be full again.

Long ago, when he had been young in form but not in mind, he'd been given his curse, the Goblin King. He'd been the bastard son of the Great King, and the Great Queen had not been pleased with the news of his existence. And so he became the guardian of unwanted children from both worlds, a mocking nod of the head from his step mother as she had given him the keys to his kingdom before everyone else - a fool's crown of thorns. Those from the Underground held their form while those from Aboveground were transformed into goblins. Few respected the beings from above, those who'd sealed their world away, creating two separate places as apposed to the one grand and the bitterness was taken out on the children who fell through the cracks into this never never where from high above.

From the very beginning he knew it was intended to be a particularly cruel curse from his step mother, a special hell she had crafted just for him with a few hidden corners filled to the brim with horrors only he and a few others understood the particulars of. Over the years however, the reason for his position had lost its scandal and the minds at court, now hungering after new gossip to fill their days had begun to look upon him with a bit more pragmatic view. He was a king in his own right with a vast kingdom and an impenetrable labyrinth, the goblins were great in number providing an army vast enough to defend his kingdom several times over through sheer numbers if need be. And, gradually over the years more and more of his kind had come to his kingdom of their own will - seeking employment in what was a relatively young kingdom that was by all accounts fairly wealthy and as far beyond the rule of the main court as one could desire. A few, such as Surazal and Talbot had even left other more respected Kingdoms to find their way into his employ giving even more weight to his growing power and he had remained ever grateful to them. For others such as Trei, it was an opportunity to establish a place of merit through pure strength of will and accomplishment - something that would never have been possible in an older palace more set in its ways.

And beyond all of the politics and intrigue there were always the affairs. Older women sick of their husbands, youths in crisply cut fashions, boys and men of all ages, the young women in astringent fashions. He had always been favored - first because of his youth and looks and later as some sort of romanticized figure, cast out into a no man's land, that had continued to garner him private and not so private invitations into certain beds come time and time again. The Court had few bachelors these days, his kind living unnaturally long lives and bearing few children. And while few let the admission slip from their lips, without the mixture of those from Aboveground, his kind would eventually die out. But that was thousands of years away, nothing to worry about really, they laughed. Best to let a wound bleed its self dry than admit to needing stitches, now, if you would please, no more vulgarities. And so they continued on one party after the other, but always wasting empty on the inside having even having lost the way to hope that enough Champaign and silk could fill up the ever growing holes inside.

What nonsense it all was.  
He let the thoughts slip away, opening his eyes to watch his loyal goblins and their silly antics. Their presence calmed him, they weren't monsters at all as most perceived them, they would always be children at heart. No, the real monsters wore more cleverly disguised masks and danced with each other at balls each night - he had attended enough to be able to tell the difference.

Having enough, Jareth disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe, his presence yet known.

Tobias was wearing black pants and a matching shirt that had been cut to reveal his arms.

Lyn wiped her hands on her stained apron, "The others ate much earlier."

"They eat breakfast here in the kitchen?"

Lyn nodded, "Most of the time. Someone's always hungry, coming through my kitchen for something, be it a servant or the king himself."

Tobias brushed his hair back behind his ears. Jareth noticed again how strange those eyes appeared in the half light of the kitchen.

The boy leaned over the table, resting his head on its surface, "I wish I understood what was happening to me." He said through a sigh.

Jareth stepped forward then, allowing his heels to click on the stone floor, "What don't you understand?" He asked, watching as he jumped up and turned his way. When Tobias didn't answer, Jareth decided on a different question, "Were you waiting long?"

Shaking his head, Tobias gestured to the food still on the table, "I ate a little. You hungry?"

The king dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. He didn't feel like breakfast this day, "I thought we'd take a walk."

Tobias stood, nodding, "Okay." He noticed, as they made their way through the corridors, that the king's footsteps were silent. It was strange, he'd heard the stride before, hadn't he? He shook his head, listening instead to his own steps. They didn't speak, and it was more than awkward, Tobias simply following the king's lead.

They ended up in the courtyard. The air was cool out, the full moon lighting everything brilliantly. Tobias sighed, remembering this scenery. It made him nervous. How had he come here? Was this a place in his head? He remembered everything being so dreamlike that first night. He turned to Jareth then, "Am I crazy?"

Jareth laughed, approaching the boy and placing his hands on either side of his face, "Certainly not."

"But… Isn't that what someone from my imagination would say?"

A smirk pulled at his lips, "This is real, Tobias/I'm/ real."

He nodded, "I know. I believe in all this too much to think it's my imagination. It's just - I'm having trouble. Understanding, that is."

The king released the boy's face, turning to sit in a nearby bench. He patted the place beside him, "Come here."

Tobias complied, careful to keep space between them.

"Now, explain this dilemma of yours." Jareth whispered near his ear, letting his breath rush in its curves tickelishly carefully avoiding out and out contact.

Through a sigh, Tobias began sorting his thoughts aloud, "I'll admit I've been obsessed with getting here." His eyes flashed nervously up to Jareths and then back down before continuing. "And I'll admit I like you."

Jareth's smirk made another appearance, Tobias continued on before he could think too much on what he was saying, "I guess it wasn't too hard. Who doesn't love a mystery man right?" he laughed. "For a long time though I told myself that I wanted to be here because it was simply /here/ and not there where I was. I know you may not believe it but Sarah always used to talk about this place like it was the best place you could ever be and ever since I was little I wanted to come here and see the things she had seen. Do the things she had done."

"And now?"

Tobias shifted nervously in his seat before looking up to the king's mismatched eyes, "I love you."

Jareth was silent for a moment, giving him time to compose himself and after awhile Tobias nodded, "It's hard for me to understand that this place is on the other side of my world, but I believe you. So, I believe I know where I am, and I know /why/ I am, at least on my part. Once you called for me . . . once you called I couldn't have said no. Not even if I had had some reason for wanting to. But I really haven't received an answer as to why. I know you said you wanted me here, but last night you all but admitted it wasn't because you love me."

Jareth crossed his legs, moving perilously close, "I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you why I want you here. Is it not enough that I want you?"

Butterflies stabbed sticky fingers into his stomach, and he swallowed nervously, "But for how long?"

Jareth smiled, "Are you afraid to love with the possibility of heartbreak? I know you want me, I could read it in your heart when I came into your dreams." Jareth ran the back of his hand along the boy's jaw line, "So lonely." He whispered.

Tobias closed his eyes and shuddered, feeling the weight those last words formed around him like heavy syrup. Realized for a moment that the feeling hadn't come within him, enough so to worry, but as soon as he grasped for that fear it danced away from his reach. "Okay. I'm going to trust you, but…"

Jareth nuzzled the warm place behind the boy's ear, breathing the sweet scent of his raven locks, "But?"

"Please don't hurt me." Came Tobias' whisper as he turned his face to the king.

Without hesitation, Jareth accepted, pressing his lips to the boy's. A soft, sweet kiss. "Then you trust me? You are willing to stay here with me?" He felt the air around them become thick with static, the power behind the words building into a steady crescendo. Where Tobias couldn't see he smirked wickedly - he could /taste/ the acceptance, his victory almost tangible.

"Yes. I'll fall completely - as long as it's you, its alright."

The words snapped in the air as fierce as an electric shock to those who could see energy, locking the final seal to the contract he had been artfully weaving. He had the boys spoken word - from here on out there was no going back.

Jareth shifted, uncrossed his legs to move closer, holding the boy's face as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into that unthinkable heat. And that taste! Already he wanted more. Slipping his fingers beneath the hem of the boy's shirt, he slipped his fingers under the hem and with practiced movements stroked the bare flesh of his side.

Tobias sucked in much needed breath as he turned his head to the side, taking hold of the hand attempting to move further up beneath his shirt, "Wait." He said.

The king sat back, "Not yet?"

"I don't mind a little, but…" Tobias blushed, averting his gaze, "I don't want to go too far until you love me too."

"As you wish."

Not that it mattered now, he had the boy's Word, and whatever happened from here on they could play it out as it pleased them. But why hadn't he taken the opportunity to say that he loved him when the mood had been right? Wouldn't it have been better just to lie to him and set his fears at rest? Frowning, and a bit more than perturbed Jareth swept the thought from his mind, uncomfortable that Tobias had been able to see such a glaring flaw in what had and had not been said when he himself had not. It would be easy enough to just say the words - so why had he skirted so unaccustomedly away from the subject?

* * *

Author's Notes for this story can be found at : 

http://butterflyinfur (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 4679 (dot) html#cutid1

Part one of what was originally one long monster chapter but it was a little too long even for my tastes so I decided to split them into two. What do you think so far?


	11. 11 : Revelation

Chapter 11 : Revelation 

Tobias felt a little pang in his chest as he watched the older man. It was clear that Jareth didn't love him in return, he had all but said so, but the king had also made it clear that he wanted him, lusted after him. It wasn't enough though, he thought with a shake of the head as he pulled his shirt back into place. That was okay, he could wait. Even if Jareth never loved him, he'd stay with the man, so long as he was wanted. It was enough to be near him.

"I saw your drawing." Jareth said, out of the blue, wishing to change the subject and the mood. 

"Oh!" Tobias said, remembering, "I forgot about it. I hope you don't mind." 

Jareth smirked, "You can draw me all you like." 

"You know, I was doing paintings of you back home. Did you see them?" 

The king shook his head, his blonde hair swaying with the motion, "I saw them through your mind, but those images were faint. I was mostly capable of reading your thoughts and emotions." 

"Oh." 

Jareth noticed the disappointment in the boy's tone, "Perhaps I should provide you with some painting supplies?" 

Tobias brightened, turning to Jareth, "Could you do that? Like you did with my clothes? Did I thank you for the clothes?" 

Rising to his feet, Jareth chuckled, "You're welcome, child. And if you like you can find a way to thank me later" he grinned as Tobias blushing, lowered his head. "Now come, let's go inside. You can use the sitting room in the East Hall if you like." 

Tobias nodded, smiling and jumping to his feet, feeling much the child as Jareth always called him. He felt a different person in this place. Normally he was serious and lonely and rather quiet back home. Now he felt almost giddy and sometimes bashful. This was perhaps the happiest he'd been in a very long time.

* * *

The task was fairly simple. Jareth knew enough about art to provide his would be lover with everything he might need, Tobias helping. An entire corner of the sitting room was filled with the supplies. Tobias was already hard at work setting things up the way he wanted them. The moon's light spilling in through the open balcony was diminished by the numerous candles alight in the room. 

Jareth moved to sit on the extravagant sofa, watching in interest. Tobias situated the desk to face the room. It was a strange piece of furniture, tall, extremely slanted, an edge at the bottom to keep things from sliding off and falling to the floor. The canvases Tobias leaned against the wall on one side along with a number of sketch pads, all of different sizes. On the other side was a sort of dresser, narrow and tall with a single line of drawers. Tobias was filling each now with jars of paints, pastels, pencils, ink, rulers, trays, and so many other little tools. Lastly, there was a small table to the boy's right, something of a tall night stand topped with a brightly burning candle. Tobias explained that this was to be used for the tools and paints he was using during his work. It seemed he was set. 

Jareth turned to see Merik entering the room, Talbot in tow, "Excuse me, Sire, we didn't realize . . ." he said, voice trailing off. 

The king waved the formalities away, "You're not interrupting." He said, watching the unruly young man enter with a grin on his face, dark eyebrows high in a suggestive expression. 

Talbot was chuckling as he followed suit, his silver locks carefully combed back as always. Merik sat at the opposite end of the sofa from Jareth "What's all this?" Then he remembered, "That's right, we have an artist in our midst." A strange look had come in to his face. 

"Is that so?" Talbot said conversationally, eyeing the now cluttered corner and the boy organizing things. 

"Wren's already started talk." Merik said, leaning back, stretching his legs out. 

Jareth sighed, "That woman." 

The old man laughed, "Can you blame her? She's completely infatuated, has been for many years. And here comes this lovely boy, Sire, and you seem to be smitten" with good humor he took ahold of one of Tobias's hands causing the boy to blush uncomfortably and both Merik and Jareth to laugh. 

"Have you had lunch?" Merik asked, changing the subject. 

Jareth sat up, shaking his head, "No, you?" 

Merik nodded, "Just now." 

The king stood, "Tobias, are you hungry?" 

Tobias looked up from having gone back to his task, "Hm? Oh, no, I'm fine." 

The boy was completely immersed. Jareth smiled, "I'm going to have a bite and see to some things. I'll see you for dinner?" 

Tobias nodded, watching as the other two stood as well. 

Jareth nodded in return, "Very well, I'll send Juli for you." And with that all three of them were leaving the room. Tobias noticed the ease with which Jareth spoke to Merik, they seemed to be friends. And Talbot also seemed friendly, he could remember running into the older man before in the library.

Outside in the hall once the three of them had turned a corner Merik put a hand on Jareth's shoulder and stopped him short.

"I know what you three are doing" he said when he was greeted by a questioning gaze. A long moment of tension passed in the hall, 

Talbot he noticed, was staying diplomatically silent.

"Doing what?"

" 'All the power in the world to give birth to such grand palaces, to furnish with crystal and gold but no spark in which to fathom them', isn't that what they said? The curse of our fey kingdoms - the power to give birth to a dream but not to create it on our own."

"I think his majesty is well acquainted with older texts" Talbot spoke steadily.

"Then I'm sure he knows that when The Aboveground used to be part of our world we had humans, artists and musicians in particular, to help give form to our own world - that it was their thought and not our own that realized and gave shape and new life to The Underground using our power as a tool. That's why you have him here isn't it? I've heard about there being a movement to beseech the king to bring in some people from The Aboveground to help - "

"One which they'll never agree to," Jareth cut in. "Merik, you may have grown up here in my Kingdom so I'll forgive your ignorance on the subject for the most part, but even you know how very little gets done these days. No - if we want to survive it must be action first and then diplomacy later. Besides once they see results they'll /have/ to give him pardon to continue living here."

Merik let out a breath and stabbed a hand through his unruly hair, "But don't you think this is cruel? Leading him on here, making him think that you intend to take him on as a serious lover -."

"I'm not," he said over his shoulder, continuing on down the hall. Best to get as far away from Tobias as possible at the moment. "I have every intention of taking him to my bed and keeping him there."

"And do you think he'll want to /stay/ there when he find out?"

"Then best he doesn't. Right now he's too young, too soon for him to understand how much rests on this. But one day when he's become attached to our world I'll tell him when he can understand how important he is and what fortune he has in his position."

"That's cruel - even for you."

Jareth stopped short and with frighteningly deliberate movements turned to face his younger friend. "I am offering him a life in the lap of luxury in my kingdom, the opportunity to become lover to a King, he will want for nothing and feel no worry. You don't think this is a fair enough trade?"

Merik stood silent, his eyes turning dark.

"Have you seen the fountain in the North courtyard yet Young Master Merik?" Talbot asked. "Or our beloved Julianne's flower beds? Both transformed over one night at his very will. The fountain he found so frightening now has such a wonderful golden lady atop it and today when I walked by the faces were gone - replaced by different carvings. Today Julianne told me there were two different types of roses outside that had not been there before. And all of these are his doing without even realizing it. Imagine what he could do for our kingdom once he's able to harness that power more directly."

"Yes, I've seen them," he admitted slowly, turning to face the older man. "It just now struck me when I walked in the sitting room and saw all those canvases. An artist - I should have known better. And then it struck me, all the things one might be able to /do/ with an artist from The Aboveground . . ."

"So you understand now? Do you see how we're only trying to help our land? He could even undo some of the damage his siter did."

There was a moment of silence between them in which Merik continued on down the hall, the other two following behind. After a moment more he continued on "But is that really the only reason you have for bringing him here?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean I can understand if it were simply a way of getting back at his sister for what she did to you all those years ago - but why not just bring her own daughter here instead? We can all see that her child will grow up in the same way and undoubtedly it would cause her more grief. Why go after the boy instead?"

Jareth turned a corner with him into a particularly dark hallway where none of the torches were lit, and fumbled for an answer. Fumbled further when he realized he didn't even know why.

* * *

Shaking his head, Tobias tried to concentrate again thinking of the three men whom he had just met. He couldn't focus on all that just now, he wanted to paint. He started out with a large sheet of watercolor paper. He didn't really know what he was drawing, nothing of particular importance, usually he let his hand wander where it wanted to and then let the shapes take form from that. He started off with a few graceful lines that turned into the figure, a girl. She stood in the center of the page, distant, a tall, lean young woman. Working over the details to bring her more into focus he realized he had left her face somewhat blank.

"Who are you?" he whispered so low no one else could have heard if they'd been near.

He sat back then, thinking. Where was she? She looked so . . . lost. Not lost in the traditional sense but lost within her self, even the barest details of her face refusing to take form under his watchful eye, as if she were trapped with in some inner prison of her mind. He sat forward again, sketchy carefully, and began to coax forth some other details from the painting. He realized somewhere half way through that he had begun to draw echo's of her shape around her, enfolding her in a million different angles and representations of her own body, a virtual labyrinth of the flesh that she could never escape.

Ha had to laugh at that. /Labyrinth, eh? Then maybe she's half way between the underground and where ever it is she needs to be . . ./ 

Glancing at clock on the far side of the room, he noticed that he'd been sketching for little over 2 and a half hours. How time flew! Blinking again he took a closer look and saw that something wasn't quite right. The numbers on the clock - thirteen? That was strange. Shaking his head, he returned to his work, digging in a nearby drawer for ink pens, dark and fine. Though it was the easiest part to him, it seemed to take the longest, going over all the lines of his sketching, keeping it neat, switching to the fine point pen when tracing small, distant details. 

Several hours later he was pulling out the paints. The ink he used was waterproof and wouldn't run when he began adding them on. He used an unusual amount of white, mixing grays, muted blues and reds, browns, greens and yellows for the different shadows in the space around her. He felt calmer, not so giddy, more serene in his happiness. He was still seated looking at it when Julianne entered, her skirts swishing as she stepped into the room. 

Tobias looked up, "Is it dinnertime already?" 

She smiled sweetly at him, coming around to look at his work, "This is very good, Tobias. Did you just do this?" 

He nodded, moving to stand. 

"Who is she?" 

"No one in particular" he shrugged. 

Julianne laughed. 

Tobias shrugged again, To be honest, he wasn't sure what the painting was of or why he'd created it. It was just an outburst of his emotions. The colors alone should be evidence of happiness. As for the girl's expression, or lack of one . . . Was he even capable of drawing a smiling face full of joy? No, that wasn't beautiful. Although, he could remember clearly painting that smirk on Jareth's face, and God, had that been the source of beauty. 

Julianne, reached out and rested a hand on the boy's forearm, "Tobias?" She laughed when he jumped, obviously jolted from his thoughts, "Are you going to change for dinner?" 

"Huh?" 

"You've got paint on your shirt." She said, stepping back, a smile on her face. 

He looked down to see she was right. The hem of his shirt was a mess, "Right. I guess I should change before I get it on anything else. You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." 

She nodded, "Very well." And with that she turned and started out of the room. He headed out of the room as well, hurrying to the bedroom and his chest of clothes. He selected a long-sleeve dress shirt of dark violet adorned with black, embroidered flowers along its edges, leaving the cuffs at his wrists unbuttoned creating a flare there. He decided to change to black slacks as well, they were a bit tight, low on his waist, stove pipe - thus loose from the knee down, before hurrying out of the room and down the corridors. 

The dining room was alight as before, the chandelier sparkling. Jareth rose to his feet as he entered, as if he were a woman. The other's rose as well, and Tobias forced back a blush, stepping around the table to take a seat beside Jareth as he had yesterday. Had it really been only two days? 

Once they were all seated dinner was served. Taking a bite of his dinner Tobias felt eyes upon his and chanced a glance at Wren. She was sitting in what he had come to recognize as her usual spot with a look on her face that said she knew something he didn't and if he knew he wouldn't be much pleased. When she noticed his stare something in her smile turned cruel and for a moment Tobias's heart stopped in his chest. He had never seen someone look so beautiful and yet utterly frightening at the same time. Clearing her throat with a theatrical practice she turned to Jareth,"You know it's against the law…" 

She didn't get to finish, Jareth slamming his fist against the table silencing her, "I know the law." 

Sitting back, arms crossed, she gave him a smile that said she knew she had won and his reaction had proved it. "Oh?"

A tense moment followed all around the table and he noticed Talbot's eyes flicked from one face to the next, carefully paying attention to what was going on. Tobias couldn't feel more lost.

"I don't understand why you're doing this." She said, trying again at whatever the subject was. Her demeanor had become softer, as if she were trying to coax Jareth into letting down his guard. "You're only going to get hurt." 

He stared at her, "Because I want to." 

She shook her head, making it clear that wasn't enough. 

Jareth sighed, "It's really none of your concern, just leave it be." He reached for his glass of wine and then paused before it touched his lips. "Oh, and do stop spreading rumors." 

Her eyes went wide, "I haven't been…" 

He interrupted her again, "Yes you have. I know everything that happens in my kingdom."

Something feral flashed in her eyes before it was gone just as quickly, "You know I've only wanted what's best for your majesty - it would break my heart to see you end up in such a situation -" Her words ran dry under the look that Jareth turned to give her. Even knowing that look wasn't directed at him Tobias found him self flinching, just sitting next to the man was frightening. 

She all but growled as she rose to her feet, "Please excuse me. I'm afraid I've lost my appetite." And with that she left. 

"Is this not more trouble than it's worth?" Trei's deep voice rumbled from the other side of the table. 

Jareth sighed again, slouching somewhat, "I'll decide that." 

Tobias stared down at the table, trying to ignore the arguments. He wasn't sure he understood their depth, but he knew it was because of him, because of his presence here in the Underground. A hand on his shoulder made him turn to his left. Merik was smiling at him, "Don't worry about these things." 

He nodded, lifting his silverware and eyeing the new dishes appearing on the table. The rest of dinner went smoothly with idle talk of unimportant things. When everyone was finished, they bid one another goodnight and left the cleaning up to the servants. 

Tobias felt rather horrible leaving his mess for others to clean up. He spied Lyn and waved apologetically to her. He wished he could help, or at least, wash his own dishes. Strange, he'd never done such things back home, but now he felt obligated to. 

They left the room last, walking slowly towards the bedroom. Tobias felt anticipation building in his chest, his heart beating wildly as they entered. He excused himself to change in the bathroom. He'd selected a pair of loose, striped loose shorts and a soft black shirt that hung open at the chest. He wanted a bath but decided to take one in the morning. Exiting the bathroom, he found that Jareth had already changed, lying in bed wearing a loose pair of white sleeping pants and one of those big, plain white shirts. Fighting the heat on his face, Tobias went around the room blowing out the candles. 

Jareth watched in amusement since he normally put them out with a mere thought. It was a seductive sight, however, the boy leaning over the little flames, blowing gently to extinguish their light. The task done, Tobias came to lie beside him, careful to keep to his side of the large bed. 

Jareth smirked, leaning close, whispering in the boy's ear, "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked at dinner." 

There was no fighting it this time, the color flared to Tobias' cheeks, "Um… Thank you." 

The Goblin King, ran a hand up the boy's arm to his face, turning him into a kiss. It was passionate, but controlled. He knew of the other's wish to wait and planned to abide by it. Tobias had wanted to ask a few questions about the argument at dinner, but those thoughts were forgotten as he turned into Jareth, pressing his hands to the king's cool chest. Strong arms wrapped about him, holding him close as they continued their kiss. Needing air, Tobias gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Try breathing through your nose," Jareth suggested laughingly. Burying his face in Tobias's neck, he planted a few chaste kisses to the boy's jaw and neck before repositioning slightly, holding the boy against his chest, his chin resting on Tobias' head, "Shall we sleep this way?" 

Tobias gripped the material of Jareth's shirt, "Yes." He breathed, delighting in the warmth that grew between them. "I've been meaning to ask, why is your skin so cool?" 

This brought a smirk to Jareth's lips, "That's how it is for my kind. The older one is, the cooler the skin. Why? Is my skin too cold for you?" 

Shaking his head, Tobias leaned closer, his face pressed to the king's chest now, "No, it gets warm when we touch." 

His smile returned, Jareth bent to kiss the boy's forehead, "Goodnight, Tobias." 

". . . Good night."

* * *

By the end of the month, a routine had come into place. When the sun had begun to hand low in the sky, the castle awoke - Jareth and Tobias tried to join the others for breakfast, but it happened that way rarely, the two opting to sleep in. Most often, Jareth awoke and left Tobias to sleep in. Jareth would skip the first meal and stop in the kitchen later to find Tobias having a late breakfast. They'd take a walk, the king showing him a new corner of his kingdom each day. but always being careful to restrict it to gardens and fountains, unsure as of yet how to broach the subject of what could be potentially done with the land between them. Jareth would excuse himself then to lunch with the others while Tobias skipped the second meal, instead working in the sitting room with his art or reading in the library. They'd meet up again come dinnertime, Jareth always showing great enthusiasm for his continued creative work and generally encouraging him to do more still. The others had grown accustomed to his presence, with the exception of Wren who'd simply learned to keep quiet. Come morning, Tobias would find himself back in those arms, falling asleep with the rise of the sun. 

Tobias found Julianne to be his closest friend, spending some hours with her in the garden. She was a curious creature, a woman who had ripened under a child's lace, playing innocently enough with her flowers while issuing that husky seductive laugh. She was kind and a little mysterious, understanding and playful and of all of them seemed closest to Merik other than Jareth. He wondered if they were lovers. 

He still didn't know Talbot too well, but found himself spending quite some time with the older man in the library, simply reading in one another's presence. 

He'd come to learn that Merik was perhaps Jareth's best friend. He'd come upon the two several times jesting with one another. It pleased him. Merik seemed a kind young man, both playful and cautious in the king's presence. 

Trei was ever the serious fellow, spending his time elsewhere. Tobias only ever saw him at dinner. The same with for Dr. Surazal. The older man was obviously gentle, laugh lines about his eyes and mouth. He never said much, but often laughed at dinner conversations when they took a silly turn. 

Wren was also a mystery. Tobias couldn't understand why the woman hated him so. He suspected the red-head had a thing for Jareth, but that alone wasn't enough for her cruel glares. He often saw her about the palace, but she'd rise and leave without a word, slamming doors behind her. Tobias thought it best to ignore the hostile behavior. Perhaps she'd warm up with time. 

Time. That was another issue that was beginning to wear at his thoughts. He'd yet to voice this new worry, liking his new life far too much, but he missed his old one. He didn't much miss his parents, but he knew they were worried for him, no doubt scouring the earth, and he felt guilty. And then there was Sarah.

Sarah . . . 

He missed her the most. Was she well? They hadn't parted well. Did she think it was her fault he was gone? Where did she think he'd gone? She hadn't believed in Jareth or the Underground, refused to believe. Did she think she was insane then? God, poor Sarah. And what about that girl he'd made friends with… Court. She'd seemed so sincere. He kind of missed her too. 

So, his question was - could he go back? Not forever, just to visit. But it was too soon. He couldn't ask now, not while he and Jareth were still getting to know one another. The Goblin King was a difficult person to learn more about, but Tobias felt he knew the man fairly well considering the short time they'd known one another. For example, he knew Jareth enjoyed the time he spent with the goblins, could easily see it on his face. He disliked eating lunch, and hated for Merik and Julianne to use formalities when they were alone. Jareth liked sleeping shirtless and did so most often on his back. He knew Jareth liked the warmth that built between them when they embraced. The list went on, little things, but they were precious to him. No, Tobias wasn't ready to leave this man. 

Dinnertime approached seemingly quick one evening while Tobias was reading in the library. Merik's voice brought him from the fantasy world of the novel he was immersed in, "Ready for dinner?" 

Tobias looked up with a smile, nodding. He put the book away, memorizing the number rather than dog-ear the page as he would his own books back home. Merik offered his arm as they stepped into the hall, and Tobias frowned at the offering, "I'm not a woman." 

Merik laughed at this, "I know." He didn't drop his arm, and reluctantly, Tobias obliged, looping his arm through Merik's. 

"I wanted to warn you," The taller man said, his expression serious suddenly, "Wren's in a foul mood today." 

With a sigh, Tobias nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

The food was already out when they reached their destination. As always, Jareth stood to receive his guest and the other's followed suit, although he noticed that Wren did sow much slower and with a roll of the eyes. Once all of them were seated, eating and talking, Tobias chanced a glance at her. Tonight she was wearing a burgundy dress, her hair let down curling about her exposed neck. She looked rather lovely, only her expression . . . 

She noticed him looking her way and shook the look from her face, an evil smile pulling at her pale lips, "The Autumn Ball is fast approaching, isn't it?" 

Everyone looked her way, surprised by her seemingly friendly tone, "What?" She asked, laughing, "Am I not allowed to inquire about the ball?" 

Jareth shook his head, "I'd nearly forgotten about it." 

Merik sighed loudly, "Ugh, I don't want to see the Autumn Queen." 

"Don't say such things!" Julianne gasped, amused. 

Merik placed his elbows on the table, "I can't help it. She's so," he searched for the word, "Stern." 

That earned laughs all around the table, only Tobias didn't quite understand, "You mean, there's more than one kingdom here?" 

More laughter. "There are many." Jareth explained, "Those of importance are the Autumn, Winter, Spring, and Summer kingdoms. Above them all is the Great kingdom." 

"And what about your kingdom?" Tobias asked, curious. 

Jareth smirked, "I supposed it fits in with the seasons. There are still others, lesser kingdoms." 

"So, who will you be taking?" Wren asked, piping up again, "Surely you've received requests by now." 

Jareth scowled, having seen through this act finally, "You know that's none of your concern, Wren." 

She sat back, a mock pout on her thin lips, "I was just curious." 

He sighed, seeing that the others were curious as well, "I should like to take Tobias." 

"Really?" Julianne asked, eyebrows disappearing upwards. 

Wren stood, leaning foreword onto the table, her anger returning to her carefully made-up face, "He's from Aboveground! You know it's the law to transform him into a goblin. My goodness, you may as well take a goblin to the ball! I can't believe…" Her voice was cut off suddenly mid-shout. Her lips continued moving, only no sound came out. Upon realizing her state, she grabbed at her throat then turned to glare holes in Jareth. 

The king stood slowly, speaking calmly, though it was obvious he was beyond anger, "You've pushed me as far as I'm going to allow it. I don't want to hear another word. Now, I think it's time you retire. Perhaps your voice will be back come tomorrow." 

Suddenly the arms from the chair behind her rose up and wrapped around her - the wood twisting into some fantastic straightjacket enfolding her body within its self. Her lips formed more words, but Tobias was unable to read them. She left slowly as the chair appeared to walk her from the room, awkward stick walk on four heavy claw footed legs. The room remained quiet for some minutes after she'd gone. 

Finally, Julianne spoke up, "You don't think that was harsh?" 

Jareth set his bread aside, "Perhaps." 

"Are you really planning on taking young Tobias to the ball?" Talbot asked, elbows on the table, hands together, fingers interlocked. 

"Many members of the Court will be present, I wouldn't advice it." Trei said, speaking in a stern voice, "If the Great Queen's there, she'll know at once he's from Aboveground." 

"And the ladies… They're going to be trouble." Julianne added worriedly. 

They all waited in silence for the king to answer. Only, he remained silent, contemplating. 

Tobias went over everything that had just happened and registered on something that had been said, "What did Wren mean… It's law to change me to a goblin?" 

All eyes turned to the boy, "I am the king of unwanted children, Tobias," Jareth answered. 

Scowling, Tobias thought on this. No one had ever said anything to him about unwanted children. He remembered the things that Sarah had told him, events from the past. Back then, if Sarah hadn't rescued him, wasn't he supposed to have been transformed into a goblin? 

"Those from the Underground join my kingdom as part of my military or as my servants, and a choice few become…friends, if you will, those that you see before you, dining with us. And those from Aboveground are transformed into goblins, the civilians of my kingdom. Some become servants, some join the military, but mostly they occupy the surrounding city. There are far more unwanted children from Aboveground than from below." 

Tobias' eyes went wide, "Goblins?" 

Jareth nodded. 

"It's the law." Julianne said, seeing the distress on his face. 

"Who made this law!" Tobias shouted, thinking of the goblins and his hesitant fear of them, their twisted features. My god, they were /children/! 

"The Great Queen, my step mother. She granted me this kingdom as a curse for being the bastard child of her husband and another woman." Jareth explained. 

"So she just decided they should be goblins? Just like that?" 

"Well its a bit more complicated than his majesty is letting on" Surazal offered from his seat across the table. 

Tobias dropped into his seat, pressing his hands to his eyes, "I didn't know they were /children/… I was afraid…" 

Jareth sat up, leaning over to place a hand on Tobias's back. The other's stared. They hadn't heard this much information from their king's lips. Of course, all knew he was a bastard son, but none spoke of it. It was dangerous territory. And yet, here was their king willingly offering painful facts to this human boy, because he simply asked. 

Tobias jerked from the touch, climbing out of his seat and away from the table, "It… It's not right. What kind of life is this? As a goblin? You… You should do something." 

"And what would you suggest?" his voice was cold. 

"I don't know!" Tobias cried, "Something! It's not right." 

Jareth rose, "And what could I have done? And unwanted child myself, this is /our/ life child." 

Tobias looked at those seated around him. Eyes were wide, the others remained silent, watching with amazement as the boy shook his head violently, "And I, unwanted… Why didn't you just turn me into a goblin the moment I got here? I can't… I can't stand it." And with that Tobias was moving to leave, going around the table. 

"Wait!" Jareth called out, only it was too late. Tobias was out the door. He snorted his anger and dropped down into his ornate chair, slamming his fists against the table. 

"Did you think he'd never find out?" Merik asked. 

Jareth shook his head, "Not like this." 

"Why are you keeping him around this way?" Julianne asked, her voice quiet as well. 

"I want him." Jareth stated calmly, finally regaining his composure. 

"Want him?" Merik asked. 

"Ah," Said the Goblin King, resting his chin on his fist, "I want him." 

Dr. Lazlo cleared his throat, "Perhaps you should take him to the ball then. Fight for him." 

Jareth, eyes narrowed, looked to the doctor, "By exposing him?" 

The old man nodded, "The laws won't change unless you do something - isn't that what we've been saying?"

"But like this! It's too soon!" Talbot countered. 

"Perhaps you're right." He rose and sauntered out of the room, not caring whether the others remained and finished their meals or retired. 

Maybe Tobias was right then. It was horrible what happened to the unwanted children, but it didn't really matter; few were sent his way anymore. No one Aboveground believed in the Goblin King any longer. He had wanted to eventually take Tobias to a ball - he knew the child would love the festivity, but he had planned it as one of those things to do until a bit later when he was more accustomed to things, but Wren had sprung the invitation of social affairs sooner rather than later . . . 

He headed for the throne room, needing some time alone to plot his next course of action.

* * *

Tobias sat before his desk, resting his head on the slanted top, his heart hurting. /I didn't know, I didn't know . . ./ he chanted again and again in his mind. Where did he think all these goblins came from anyway? He moved to the side, enough to extend his hand and sketch idly while still leaning against the desk. 

The page was small, but that didn't matter. He drew a figure, dwarfed with gnarly hands and wide lips. 

How could Jareth stand such a position without opposing it? It seemed too cruel to be true, but Jareth was the Goblin King and had been for many, many years. He felt angry at Jareth, but a part of him argued that the anger was misplaced. 

He left the sketch, wandering towards the staircase that would lead him to the first floor of the castle. He passed the throne room. Within, Jareth was elegantly draped over his throne, eyes closed, goblins all about him. The image stirred his emotions, but Tobias looked away, continuing on. Once down the stairs, he found himself in a familiar place, faced with the courtyard. Further down was the garden. Perhaps Julianne was there now. 

Only, that's not where he wanted to go. He turned down an unexplored corridor, heading within the maze that was the first floor. It was dark, very few candles lining the walls. He heard scampering now and then but saw no one. Finally, he reached what appeared to be a large common room, and it was brimming with goblins. They all looked to him as he entered, growing silent. 

"A new one?" One said, it's voice deep and grating. 

Tobias shuttered, fearful. 

Another shook it's massive head, "No," It said, voice nasally, "He isn't one of them." 

A female goblin approached, "Nope, this one's one of us. I've seen him before!" She said, her voice rather pleasant. 

"Yes, I'm one of you, from Aboveground." 

They looked confused, "But, you're still…" 

Tobias nodded, "I know." He whispered, dropping to his knees. 

"Why?" Asked the one with the deep voice. 

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm here anymore than… The king wants me," he said. 

The goblins stared at him for a while longer before going back to their games. This quieted Tobias - none of them seemed to be too deeply affected by what had happened. Sighing he sat with his back pressed against the wall next to a pile of copper pots and pans. 

Several of the goblins detached themselves from the chaos around them and wondered closer to him.

"So you are one of the royals then? If you're not a goblin."

"No," he shook his head. "I'm just visiting." 

"You know royals never come down here" one of them said poking the female who had spoken in the arm. "They're . . . /afraid/!" He said the last word with ahigh pitched lilt that sent his companions into a fit of giggles.

"I think its wrong," Tobias spoke up, feeling the need to express himself to them somehow. "I think its wrong to be afraid of someone who once looked so much like you."

"But we were never like them!" the deeper voiced goblin spoke again. "We're the children of goblins - our grandparents were from your world though."

"He hasn't taken anyone in a long time from our ancestor's world" the woman clarified, seeing Tobias's shocked expression.

"Then . . . maybe I over reacted?" Tobias asked himself quietly causing the others to laugh. 

She nodded, "My name's Ercste. This is Grim." She said, gesturing to the little one with the deep voice, "And this is Lobe." She pointed to the larger of them, the one with the nasally voice. They said their hellos and Tobias found himself smiling. 

"You know they were just discussing turning me into a goblin up above a few minutes ago" he finally admitted, feeling himself relax.  
Ercste leaned back until she fell right onto her bottom, a contemplative expression on her face, "Hmm… It shouldn't be too bad if you remain here." 

Tobias shook his head, "That's just it. There's this ball, and I don't want to just stay here. I want to see all of this world." 

"Then you're going to have to decide if it's worth it, huh?" Grim said, his pale yellow eyes bright against his dark green almost black skin, "Risk being a goblin and seeing the other kingdoms or staying here and remaining human." 

"Are you his lover?" Lobe said suddenly, his speech slow. 

Tobias blushed. 

"Ahh!" Ercste exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "I should have known!" 

Tobias found himself laughing. He wondered how old they were, but thought it better not to ask. He spent the rest of the evening with them, talking and laughing. They led him through the halls, showing him yet another common room, a massive kitchen, and a messy dining room, apparently thrilled to have a human guest to show around. There was also a courtyard that led out to the city. It wasn't the main entrance to the castle, more a private way for the goblins. He asked to see the main entrance, but they refused, claiming Jareth would be angered. 

The sun was already up when he climbed the stairs and headed for the bedroom. Jareth was sitting at his desk when he entered. Tobias winced at the glare the king shot him, "Where have you been?" 

Tobias sighed, "The first floor." 

"With the goblins?" Jareth asked. 

Tobias nodded, "I didn't know they were like me. I was sad for them, but they really do seem happy. I just… I hate it." 

Jareth rose, "I won't allow you to meet that fate. Please, don't worry." 

Frowning, Tobias walked to the chest that held his clothes, "That's not what worries me." 

He continued upon seeing Jareth's perplexed expression, "No one's going to accept me here. I'm practically locked in this castle. And I know it was a long time ago, but it makes me so mad that you didn't do anything to change things. I don't understand how you could change so many children to goblins. I just…" Tobias sighed, "I'm just stressed. I have other things on my mind too." 

"What else is worrying you? Tell me." Though he whispered the words they carried the slightest hint of command. 

Tobias wasn't sure now was the time, but he didn't see the need to keep dancing in circles any longer, "I miss my home. And - I miss Sarah." 

"This isn't your home now. And I am more than happy to keep you content." 

Tobias sighed, feeling awkward "You know what I mean. We didn't part well. I miss her, and I just need break." 

Frowning, Jareth felt a touch of anger in him, why not just out with it? He felt that familiar touch of recklessness within him, "You should know how it is. Once here, you can't go back." 

Tobias, who'd been digging through his clothes again, whirled around, "What?" 

"What's done is done." Jareth said, taking a small amount of pleasure in repeating back the words he'd said to his sister all those years ago. 

"But… Why didn't you tell me?" 

Jareth laughed, a sound like cracking glass grinding against its self. "What did you think would happen?" 

Tobias strode forward, "How could you have brought me here without tell me! My home, my parents, Sarah…" His head spun as he tried to grasp the words, "I didn't even get to say goodbye!" He snatched his clothes up and leaving for the bath, an effort to physically put space between them. 

Angry, Tobias began pacing, throwing his clothes to the floor. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, pathetic, sniveling, snot dripping. He snatched an anonymous bottle from the wash basin and flung it at his reflection, the mirror shattering. He dropped to the floor, resting his head on the tub's edge. He'd never see Sarah again. And what was it he'd said last to her? They'd been arguing about whether or not the Underground existed, if she'd wish him away. That's right, he'd been screaming… 

/"You should have left me there damn it! I hate you!"/ 

A fresh sob tore through him as he gripped the side of the tub. Sarah! She'd been right! He should have forgotten his dreams, ignored the loneliness. Now he was trapped in some strange world with a man that didn't love him, but wanted him. What the hell did that mean anyway? Was he here merely for sex? An unfamiliar fear ripped through him. Was Jareth wearing him down for that alone, and, if he didn't give in would he be forced into that position or abandoned? Or worse yet - turned into a goblin. Why did he go through so much trouble to get him here if he didn't love him? Tobias couldn't understand. And he'd be forced to remain in the castle forever, a freak from Aboveground. 

Outside Jareth sat on the edge of the bed and calmly removed his boots, listening to the tantrum being thrown in the other room while pondering the best course of action. He had expected troubles when he brought Tobias here but nothing like this. The crises about the goblin's origin early tonight seemed to have been averted, he could tell it was the kind of thing that the child had already come to accept. And he had done his best to reassure him in plain words that he wouldn't have Tobias seeing the same fate. 

Now Tobias understood that he was a bit of a secret, and that he couldn't go to the ball, Jareth was tempted to take him anyway. His need to oppose the Court was deeply seated within him, but he feared for Tobias. He didn't want to lose the boy he had worked so hard to capture. This was something to take slowly, carefully. And now Tobias knew that he couldn't return Aboveground. Both by traditional habit and the law he had unknowingly bound himself by scarcely two weeks earlier sitting with Jareth in the garden. He had given the king his word and sealed it with a kiss - it was an old faerie trick for holding humans to promises but it was steadfast and would not allow him to recant on his word unless Jareth broke contract. Only it could work both ways - he had done it before with Sarah after all. The Court had been enraged when they'd found out, but that wasn't the Goblin King's only fear now. He was scared once Aboveground, Tobias wouldn't return. 

He realized that there was only silence coming from the other side of the door now, replaced by the sound of striking flint. Tobias was lighting the coals in order to warm the bath water. Jareth waited to see if the boy would perhaps emerge, let him know he was going to bathe, something, anything. Only a half hour passed and nothing but the sounds of Tobias entering the bath. 

Angry, Jareth rose to his feet, using his magic to throw the bathroom door open, it banged against the wall. Tobias sat up in a splash of water, modestly covering himself, his eyes red and puffy. 

"This is ridiculous! I asked you before what you thought would happen and I still expect an answer from you!" 

Tobias blinked and turned away trying to cover himself as Jareth strode over, grasping his chin in thin vice like fingers turning his face up to his as he bent over him. "'Goblin King, Goblin King take this child of mine far away from me'" he repeated back in a whisper. "Isn't that how your people retell the story up there? You've given me your word that you'll stay with me and I intend to keep it. Only a fool would not fear you returning to the aboveground." 

The child's eyes widened, "You mean, it's possible?" 

For a long moment Jareth stood frozen above him, the shadows cast by the odd light and his own hair obscuring his face from view. At last he continued on in a strange voice. "Yes, but… I don't want to." 

"Why not?" 

Jareth looked down at him, "Because I don't want to lose you Tobias, you are . . . dear to me. I wish you to become closer to me and my kingdom." 

Tobias' eyebrows drew together, "You want to love me?" 

Jareth withdrew his hand, "I can't love." 

The words echoed coldly through the bathroom. At last Tobias found the breath to form words. "What do you mean?" When he was greeted by only silence he tried again. "I don't understand."

Nothing.

"I said I don't understand! The least you could do is offer an explanation. You've tricked me down here with you, put me in danger and lied to me. And now to top it off you can't even give me a decent answer."

"It's another part of the job I suppose you could say," Jareth began after a moment. "The Goblin King does not love, is incapable of doing so in his position. Technically it's part of the curse placed upon me by my step mother but many would call it a blessing . Tobias, I may be called The Goblin King but you have to realize that I govern more than that. I control people's helpless desires - the ones that make them grow sick with longing. I can grant them certain wishes."

"Sarah said that you told her that you were only granting her wish . . ." he offered, still unsure.

Jareth nodded. "I am the king of unwanted children and the mirror of dreams. I can't give them solid form but I can lock a person into a different reality or become a part of it in order to satisfy a need. To become close to a person's inner most heart and not become attached to them is impossible, so the ability to love was taken from me to keep things more . . ." he waved his hand around, "Simple, shall we say. I can love someone else, but its a reflection of what they /want/ me to feel for them, not anything that actually came on my behalf."

"And me? What part of me are you reflecting to satisfy myself?"

He gave a soft laughter without mirth, the dark shadow of his head shaking a little, "None actually."

They sat for a long time in silence. Tobias is the cooling water and Jareth on the edge of the tub.

"How" his voice breaking, Tobias cleared his throat and tried again. "How do I know you're just not lying again."

"Tobias, know that I speak the truth when I say this, that everything that has happened between us so far has been completely natural. There's been no magic involved - well not more than the usual you'd expect to find in a fey kingdom" he admitted causing Tobias to give a small laugh. "Do you remember what you asked of me that day in the garden?"

Tobias nodded, "I asked you not to hurt me."

"And I've been trying my hardest ever since. Tobias believe me when I say that the very last thing I want in all of this world is to cause you any more pain. I've been cursed not to love, but that doesn't mean that I don't care for how you're treated." 

"Jareth" he said and raised a hand out to touch the older man, wanting to make sure he was real, not caring how he sloshed water from the bath onto his clothes and the floor. 

Laughing at the small unprompted display of affection, Jareth leaned to whispered in his ear, "Let me join you." 

"Ah" awkwardly he fumbled for something to say realizing that Jareth had already risen, was in fact slowly undressing. He averted his eyes when it came to the last article of clothing, gray pants dropping to the floor. He closed his eyes all together when Jareth moved to enter the tub. Listening to the sounds of water, Tobias pulled back against his end. 

Jareth chuckled, "Open your eyes, child." 

Tobias complied finding the expression on his face soothing. "Come here" he said, his tone implying nothing more than chaste actions. Tobias hesitated but moved closer, turning to put his back against the wall of the tub closest to Jareth. He heard the movement of water before he felt a pair or arms come around him, positioning his body to lie against a smooth chest, the arms strong and firm. He felt the blood beginning to pool in his groin not uncomfortably, trying to keep his mind off of what body parts might be at his back he spoke again. 

"I'd been meaning to talk to you about maybe going back, seeing Sarah." Tobias said, "I didn't want to leave now, just one day. You must understand, I have to see her again. We parted bad, and I love my sister. I don't think I could handle not seeing her." 

Jareth nodded, "I know." 

Tobias turned his head, nervously pressing his lips chastely to Jareth's, "I will always come back to you, as long as you want me, Jareth." 

The Goblin King shivered. The boy's voice was husky, seductive. He was sure it was unintentional, that voice coupled with such a complete act of servility, but it had the desired affect upon his body anyway. He didn't even bother fighting the response. 

Tobias made a small sound and then laughed nervously as he felt the other man's growing ardeur. 

Jareth linked an arm around his front and turned his head to face him. Leaning in he pressed their lips together, warm and passionate and Tobias felt a heat stir deep with in him. 

"Don't worry" the kings words whispered against his lips in a low teasing voice. "I'll be good." But even as he said them he was pushing the younger man backwards to lie with his back against the wall, his head lolling over the lip of the tub as he brought his lips down to trace patterns on his neck. Tobias was caught in an agony of rapture, he felt sick with anticipation and longing as the older man's hands deftly explored his shaking body - teasing and stroking here or there but always shying away from any place that would have brought him real pleasure. 

They remained there together in the tub for nearly an hour before the Goblin King tired of the games and rose, offering his hand so that Tobias might follow him. Slowly they towled themselves off before moving to the bedroom - the sexual current between them thick and almost palatable. Jareth wondered briefly if the boy might at last acquiesce and give in. But once in bed they continued the same chaste games they had played in the tub and nothing more. Finally breaking off to lie against each other Tobias drifted off to sleep. The king stayed awake for a long time, watching as the sun chased shadows across the ceiling. 

Sleep eventually came to him as well. But when it did, it was troubled. 

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes for this story can be found at : 

http://butterflyinfur (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 4679 (dot) html#cutid1

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! This chapter ended up being an absolute MONSTER. /laugh/ It took way longer to get this into a shape I wanted it to be in and even now I'm not completely satisfied. What do you think?

Please remember to R&R - your words always make me smile.


	12. 12 : Preparation

Chapter 12 : Preparation 

Three nights later, Merik found his king lounging in the near empty throne room. He paused at the door, watching as the last remaining goblins scampered away upon noticing his presence. 

Jareth cracked his eyes open, knowing already who it was, "Yes?" He asked, pulling himself up lazily. 

"I was wondering if you'd come to a decision. We've received another notice from the Autumn Queen. She wants to know if you're going." he said, stepping into the room slowly. 

Jareth snorted, "As if there's much choice. I'll never hear the end of it from my step mother if I don't." 

"Yes, we've already determined this much last time we talked." Merik mused, fingering a dusty table littered with candles and dripping wax. 

Climbing to his feet with remarkable grace, the King pressed a hand to his temple, "And I already know your next question." 

Merik turned, holding up a finger, "But it's the Autumn Queen who wants to know. Who will you be accompanying?" 

Jareth started out of the room expecting Merik to follow, "I haven't decided." 

"I think the question is rather simple." 

Stopping in the middle of the hall, Jareth turned, "I don't know. I want to take him, to show him off, but then I don't. What if she mandates that he should be turned into a goblin? Or sent Aboveground? Or worse, put to death? It's too risky." 

Merik couldn't help it, he found himself laughing outright, clutching his stomach. 

Frowning, Jareth placed his hands on his hips, "This isn't a laughing matter." 

Calming himself, Merik stood up straight, "I'm sorry. But from what I can glean from Talbot this is all you and Surazal have been talking of between you three - a way to get a human child down here and then not only get results but show them off in order to get more. And now the time has come and you're backing off. You can't keep this a secret forever. As far as I know, there's already talk spreading to other kingdoms thanks to Wren and the servant girls." 

Jareth glared at his would-be friend, "I'll leave it up to our guest. I'll talk with him tonight." 

Merik raised his eyebrows, a wide, knowing grin spreading across his face, "In bed?" 

The Goblin King laughed out, rolling his eyes before slapping his friend hard, yet playfully, on the back. "Only if my friend, only if!" 

Merik watched his king continue on, turning the corner up ahead, no doubt heading for the sitting room where Tobias had retired after dinner to get some work done, with a burning curiosity. Usually Jareth was quick to joke or swap stories about whatever romps between the sheets he had with his friend but this time he remained uncharacteristically silent. How close had the two become? They shared a bed, yet there was no evidence they were lovers. No one overheard anything, servants hadn't noticed anything amiss with the bedding, and these were all signs they'd used before to know their king's more intimate details. If pressed he would have to guess that the boy in his shyness was holding the king at bay and out of fear or scaring their guest off he was giving him whatever birth he needed. Shaking his head he turned down a particular set of stairs and wondered again at the odd situation and how long it would last. There was definitely the slightest undercurrent of tension between the two but unfortunately not the kind he knew his friend perversely liked. 

Coming to an open archway he at last made his way to the garden. Julianne was there as expected, standing beneath a small tree, plucking little yellow fruits from the branches and gathering them in a fold of her skirts. Merik watched her a moment before coming closer, gently running his lips down the back curve of one ear in a butterfly light caress. 

She visibly jumped , turning and dropping several fruits from her skirts, "Oh! Merik, you scared me!" 

He laughed without remorse as he bent to retrieve the fallen fruit, "Sorry." Playfully she slapped him on the shoulder from up above. 

"So, did you speak to him?" She asked, stepping away from the tree and to a bench where she had a basket that he deposited the fruit in before taking a seat along side her. 

He sighed, "Yes. /Again/." 

"And?" 

"It's the same. He wants to take the boy, but then he doesn't. He's conflicted as to whether he should expose Tobias or not." 

Julianne sat forward, leaning on his arm, "But everyone's going to find out sooner or later." 

Merik nodded, "He's realized this. So, he plans to leave the decision to the boy." 

"That's rather…nice of him." Julianne said after awhile, finally deciding on words she thought were ambiguous enough. "I've never seen him behave so…differently. Normally, he'd throw orders about." 

"Yes, he seems to be attached to Tobias." 

"Mmm…" Julianne said, thinking, "Seems to me he's trying to seduce the boy with kindness. But to what ends I don't know." 

He started for a minute, it was easy to forget how perceptive his sister could be at times. Wishing to drop the manner he rose and offered her his hand, "No matter. What will be, will be."

* * *

Tobias hadn't actually counted, but he had something like twenty drawings done and even more sketches. He spent most of his time now in the sitting room, working with his art. Before, he'd always worked on it at school, only bringing special projects home to work on. Now it was as if his passion for art had doubled, no, tripled. He couldn't get enough of it. He'd always known he liked drawing and painting, but he knew now that he couldn't live without it. 

He had four paintings completed, two watercolor, two oil. He was working on another oil painting at the moment, larger than the rest. He'd had to construct the canvas himself to get it large enough. It was something like three by four feet. 

The image was that of the first drawing he'd done in this place. The one of Jareth in the throne room, draped over his chair, eyes closed, goblins all about him. So much larger now, he had much more detail to work with. He redid most of the goblins, sketching their forms into the actual goblins he knew as well as others he'd seen about. 

The background was finally dry, dark stone and vivid drapery, candles and their glow… Now it was time to start the foreground. He decided to begin on the throne, mixing just the right colors for the sparkling jewels and the massive gleaming white horns at the top. 

He spent what seamed like forever working on it, he'd just finished when Jareth stepped into the room, "Oh, you're still working on this one?" The king asked as he stepped over. 

Tobias nodded, "I'm being picky with it." 

Jareth smirked, leaning in, kissing the boy's temple chastely, "Time for bed, there's something I want to talk to you about." 

Tobias was hesitant at first, what was this going to be about? Neither of them had really had a serious conversation after their fight a few nights ago. "Okay, I'm coming. Let me put all this away real quick." 

Jareth nodded and left the boy to his task. He changed into a pair of loose-fitting sleeping pants and was lying in bed when Tobias came into the room, closing the door behind him. The boy silently went about selecting bed clothes and heading for the bathroom. Jareth listened to the sounds of the water splashing and clothes rustling. 

Upon returning to the room he found Jareth was watching him so intently he felt as if he had suddenly been stripped naked before him. He went for the candles, to blow them out, but suddenly they were all extinguished. Starting he turned to face the older man on the bed and found his face stark and without the usual teasing notes he usually played when they were in bed together. Without a word, he moved to the bed and climbed in, sitting up, waiting with no small amount of trepidation for whatever it was that was coming next. 

Jareth reached out, running his fingertips over the boy's leg so intently he didn't seem to notice the small jump at the unexpectedness of the motion. Tobias for his part was fighting to keep still - the movement was at once both heavily sexual and devoid of emotion. /Tell him again that you want to wait!/ a small reasonable voice in his head urged him. The finger tips reached just below his groin when he took a breath -  
"It's about the ball," Jareth said cutting him short. 

A shiver ran down Tobias' spine. He turned to Jareth, making a careful effort to conceal his thoughts, "What about it?" 

"There's going to be some hardships whether you go or not once others discover you're here. I've decided to leave it up to you whether you want to go or not, but…" 

The pause was so long, Tobias wasn't sure Jareth was going to continue, nervous and unsure of what course to take he made a soft questioning sound in his throat. 

Sitting up, the Goblin King placed a long moist kiss on his lips, "Don't be hasty with your decision." he whispered. "The ball will be at the Autumn Queen's palace, a massive room filled with beautiful beings that will all be looking at you as if you were an insect. Royalty can be cruel," he finished, starring out at Tobias with half lidded eyes. 

"Worried about me?" 

"Perhaps. You're /my/ little insect, I don't want anyone else to pin you before I do." The first was said in jest, but the sentence was ended in a whisper. Nervously Tobias laughed.  
"Don't worry, there's not going to be a whole lot of pinning going on," he said and then instantly kicked himself for it. /Why not go ahead and say point plank you don't want to have sex with him again why don't you?/ he asked himself. /He's being respectful so far, try not to go and kick him in the shins for it/. "I want to go. I want to know everything about this place," he tried again. 

Jareth brushed the hair back from his face, "You're sure?" 

"Of course," Tobias said with a smile, "I love you. I want to go with you. Even if it's horrible, I want to be with you." 

Hearing the words Jareth dropped his eyes, closing them slowly, savoring the moment. The boy was completely devoted and in such a short amount of time. Would it last? No matter, no matter - he had his interest and time would tell if it would last or not, but for now he had what he wanted. 

He leaned in, kissing the child beside him with bruising force as warm hands came up to rest on his chest, not pushing him away, just touching, holding. Jareth angled the kiss, biting his companion gently on the upper lip, sucking gently at it's fullness before he moved to the bottom. Not as full as the other, he mused, oh no - but just as delicious. Tobias had become rather talented in this, making his mouth pliant when Jareth wanted to explore him, or carefully creating his own force to compliment Jareth's when their passion got the best of them, a skill he had honed over the longer more intimate sessions the two had spent in each other's company. 

Those hands moved low, resting on his hips, sliding up and down slightly. Jareth moved his own hands which up until now had rested firmly on the boy's back lower, slipping them beneath the T-shirt against hot skin. Tobias gasped in response to the cool touch, but there was no complaint - the sound carrying the faintest hint of pleasure which sparked Jareth's imagination to excess. He wanted to make the child to forgo gasps and moan for him, low and helpless - the sound that he found plaguing his dreams when he sat with his staff in his hand. To make fantasy a reality like that . . . Deftly he slipped a hand around to the front, spidering his fingers tickilishly around the flash there causing his bed mate to jump in response while his other hand moved up to hold his head and neck in place so as not to break the kiss. Tobias fought instinctively trying to twist from the small invading sensation that was quickly becoming the center of his focus, hypersensitizing the skin in his mind. Jareth continued to rake his fingers upwards, using the slightest bit of nail to rake at the smooth flesh there before running skilled fingers over an already pert nipple. 

"Ah! . . . . /Ohhh/ . . . " 

He smirked into the kiss, watching the boy's cheeks flush as he moaned, struggling for air after finally being allowed release from their kiss. Making a snap decision he pulled back before Tobias did, knowing it was coming and wanting to leave the boy hanging by his own rules. He watched for a moment as confusion played over those lovely features before catching his breath between lips that were now red and swollen. Sparing a downwards glance he made no effort to hide his actions as he spied Tobias's arousal. 

Slowly raking his eyes upwards he met the boy's embarrassed glare. "Shall we sleep?" he asked with feigned nonchalance. 

Tobias swallowed and nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. He was angry at Jareth for so obviously playing with him but it raised the question of how much more could he last? He wanted to wait for love, but my God… He fought the heat and the sensation that came over him and pushed the lingering memories of what had just happened from his mind. He lie down against Jareth, wondering if, games or not, the man lying beside him didn't have a point. And more importantly if it wasn't as he suspected sometimes in his wilder moments, fear keeping him back instead.

* * *

Lyn was cheerful as ever as Tobias sat in her kitchen alone the next evening, watching her prepare a multitude of pastries as snacks for all those who would come running in hungry throughout the day. He'd just finished his late breakfast and was enjoying her idle chatter. She spoke of a servant girl that couldn't quite grasp the simple chore she was to perform and of a new child who had been wished away by its father after her mother had finally waisted away after a long illness. It was the kind of talk he'd never really heard all his life. It was a care giver's talk, a mother's, someone who was completely devoted to those around her and had no qualms about showing it. He ran an eye down he rounded profile and wondered what family she must have come from originally that would wish her away. Found strangely enough that he was a bit grateful and didn't really care, that he was more happy to have her here with him. On days like this he liked to pretend Lyn was his mother. In fact, he could see now that she played mother for the entire castle, managing all the cooking and cleaning and gossip. She was even involved with everyone's health despite Dr. Surazal. 

"Lyn…" 

She turned, "Yes, dear?" 

He smiled, "Nothing." 

She crooked an eyebrow, half-laughing, "You've been acting a little strange this night. You okay?" 

He shrugged, "There's been a lot on my mind." 

"Things always work out, don't worry over them, just let 'em be." She said, turning back to her pastries. 

"Tobias!" Julianne had burst into the room, making them jump. 

"Goodness." Lyn murmured, never taking her hands off the dough. 

"What is it?" Tobias asked, a little worried. 

The brunette hurried into the kitchen laughing, pulling up a seat beside the boy, dropping a hefty basket onto the tabletop, "I just heard! I'm so excited." 

He was confused for a few moments, then it dawned on him, "Oh, the ball?" 

She nodded, smiling wider than he'd ever seen before, "I've only been to one ball, a long time ago when I was knew. I went as a servant for one of Jareth's mistresses. What are you going to wear?" 

Tobias laughed finding her enthusiasm catching and raised his hands in mock defense against her laughter at the gesture. 

Lyn had turned to face them then, "You're going to the Autumn Ball, Tobias?" 

He gave a rueful smile and sighed, lowering his hands in defeat as he nodded. 

"Don't you think it's going to be . . . not so good?" 

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I can tell Jareth wants me to go. And I want to go. Even if it's bad, I want to experience it with him." 

Julianne calmed, sitting back, "I hadn't realized you're so romantic, Tobias. You're much more grown-up than I thought." 

A bit of a pause filled the air, and Lyn noticed the basket, stepping over, "What's this?" 

"Oh," Julianne said, turning to the cook, "I picked these yesterday from the garden. Thought you could use them." 

"Why, thank you, sweetheart. I most definitely can." Lyn hefted the basket to the counter and set to work washing and slicing the citrus, arranging them on a large platter. 

Julianne turned back to Tobias, "We have to get a special tailor. The ball's only a week away. A messenger has already been sent to the Autumn Queen, informing her that Jareth's going and will be bringing a date. Maab is the best seamstress - we have to get her here as soon as possible." 

"She should be in the Goblin City, I overheard some goblins say that cloth merchants had come outside the city gates looking to trade for some special silk, no doubt she should still be here," Lyn said, never turning from her task. 

"Wait, what am I supposed to wear?" Tobias asked with frown. "Can I wear clothes from Aboveground?" 

She thought on it a moment, "I'm not sure. I mean, there's no specific requirement so long as it's formal I suppose. What would you wear to such an occasion Aboveground?" 

Tobias sat back, it was his turn to think, "A suit or tux maybe. Probably something more like for a costume party." Realizing that the thought was becoming less appealing by the moment. He had wanted to wear something familiar if he was going to be in such a strange and hostile environment but now that he thought about it, it might be best if he wore something to blend in. 

"A suit?" she asked in all seriousness, not understanding the word. 

He waved it away, "Don't worry, Jareth will probably blink me something. Poof!" 

She shook her head, "No, magic's not allowed around royalty. It's dangerous should someone be concealing their appearance for foul play. Glamour's allowed though, and there will be plenty of it." 

"Glamour?" 

"Sort of like magic, but more subtle. To enhance features and hide slight imperfections, create a glow, things like that." 

"Oh." Tobias said, realizing this was going to be a bit of a problem, "I guess we will need someone who can sew then . . . "  
"You could sketch something." she suggested helpfully. "Maybe you can find a medium somewhere that will suit everyone if you do a few designs of your own and then try and add some styles from here. I could help!" she said leaning forward, her eyes gleaming with excitement again. 

Before Tobias could nod his affirmative she was back out of her seat and running to the door. "I'll see what Maab's up to!" and with that she was gone. 

Lyn laughed, "I haven't seen that girl so excited in quite a while." 

Tobias smiled. He hadn't realized this was such a big deal. He couldn't deny that he too was excited, but at the same time it brought out a slight fear. He'd never cared too much about appearances in front of large crowds, but he cared for Jareth and what they thought of him at least. Taking a bite of Julli's fruit Lyn had just laid before him he silently hoped he wouldn't make the king look too bad.

* * *

After a talk with Jareth, Tobias decided to wear an outfit in both the Aboveground and Underground style. Jareth had said his clothes would be the least of their worries and no matter what he wore, they wouldn't approve. Perhaps it was best he wore something of a mix so no one would be able to criticize him for making an effort to pass as someone from Below. 

Once decided Tobias had went to work sketching numerous outfits. He found that at first he had been surprisingly reluctant with any designs, sticking to more traditional lines but upon seeing Julianne's first disappointed expression when he showed her what people from Above wore he began to branch out. Julianne helped in choosing which designs were best, suggesting here and there bits of style that were more familiar to her to change the look where need be. They finally decided on a design that reminded Tobias surprisingly enough of a 19th century gentleman's outfit somewhat reminiscent of something Dorian Gray might have worn. The pants and jacket would be nicely tailored to his figure, only the angles on the lapels and how the jacket wrapped and closed around him were somewhat askew, as was fashionable in the higher kingdoms Julianne assured him. They chose a deep black material that seemed to suck in light rather than reflect it for this part and a bright blood red for the shirt. He had wanted the caravat to be the same color but she had insisted on black and had even talked with Jareth earlier about it and procured him a beautiful pin for it made out of black opal carved into the shape of an owls head. 

The shoes had been the only part they'd really quibbled over - she insisted that he should wear something that looked suspiciously like a spiked heal to him and Tobias stead fastly refusing to wear anything but regular flat bottomed boots. The eventually reached a compromise much to the amusement of the watching Lynn at the time and he ended up wearing a healed boot that clung tightly all the way up his calves showing a nice angle of his ankle and foot with the heel much wider and stable. He had argued that he was no good at dancing and in anything lesser he was likely to trip and fall over onto another one of the guests which had made even Juiliane reluctantly agree, they were after all trying to do the least bit of damage with his appearance - not set up more troubles with it. 

Tobias was pleased with the results. He didn't show Jareth the final designs, deciding to save it for the day of the ball instead turning to worry now about the little things. 

Come the day before the big event, Julianne surprised him by painting his nails with a deep wine red lacquer that was almost black before allowing him to select a few more intricate pieces of jewelry from her collection since all of his was provided by Jareth's magic. He chose several silver rings at her insistence that were carved into tiny miniature grotesques - twisted bodies of children and animals linked to form a circle in which to slide his finger though, each one brandishing a huge stone of garnet or sapphire. On his own accord he selected several bracelets as well as a pair of small silver earrings to hang through each ear. 

Once in front of a mirror, he stressed over other things. One that bothered him more than the rest was his roots. About an inch of brilliant blonde hair was obviously visible. God, he hadn't seen his natural color in so long. He'd forgotten how strawberry blonde it was, nearly white. It aggravated him. Julianne knew nothing he could do about it since they were at a loss for magic for the night.  
"Why don't you let it grow out?" she suggested, lovingly fingering the color. Lyn didn't know of anything he could do either, suggesting he cut it short so that it was only blonde. It was his new goblin friends that provided the solution. 

"Why don't you use clothes dye?" Ercste had nearly shouted, pulling at her black rag of a garment. 

It was a fabulous idea, and he was disappointed in Julianne and Lyn for not having thought of it. He managed to get a hold of some of the dark powder from Maab who'd cautioned him against it. 

Leaning over the bathtub, he'd managed to accomplish his goal, though it wasn't like the dye he was used to. Gone were his usual blue highlights replaced by a heavy dark color that he had to use oil to get all to shine evenly. Brushing his hair out so that it fell neatly over his shoulders he was surprised to see that once it was in the light it reflected gold and decided that he was pleased with the results after all.

* * *

On the day of, Jareth found himself feeling an odd sense of deja vu he had felt while waiting for one of his many female mistresses to finish up and get ready. He'd dressed quickly enough into an outfit that he had Maab created some weeks in advance. It consisted of knee-high black boots, black tights and shirt and a jacket that seemed as if it had been made from the swarming wings of June beetles - deep greens, blacks and golds vying for dominance as he moved in the light. He couldn't deny that he loved it - he had always been a bit more than vain and had no complications over showing it. Never mind the slight discomfort - it was worth it. A servant girl had been shaking with nervousness as she'd applied his make up for the evening. White shadow that arched high up to his eyebrow, followed with thin black liner He wore no jewelry except for the heavy crescent pendant about his neck, resting in just the right place on his bare chest and a ring his father had given him set with a sapphire the size of a grown man's eye. 

He stood now at the entrance of the throne room, waiting. They should have left already! No one was allowed to materialize or dematerialize with royalty, they'd have to travel in old-fashioned style, and if Tobias didn't hurry, they were going to arrive late even by his tastes. 

Someone cleared their throat and he turned to find Julianne was standing at the other end of the hall, not so far away, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He gave her an expectant look knowing that Tobias had to be there somewhere, he could practically sense the boy.  
And then Tobias stepped out from behind the corner. 

The clothes were amazing, fitting him perfectly in all the right places; shapely thighs, a slim chest slopping down to end in a narrow waist. His eyes shown out impossibly bright even from this distance, ringed in kohl and accented at the edges with scarlet. He seemed to falter a moment under Jareth's gaze, biting his lip for the barest breath of a second before obviously relaxing and holding himself a bit higher. Jareth was caught by the sight of those lips as they had momentarily turned inwards to be grazed by his teeth. Smiling, he reached out his hand. 

Tobias nodded, stepping forward. As he approached, Jareth changed his offering, bending his arm and offering his elbow as he would a mistress. Would he not make Tobias his mistress? After this night he was sure that the title would be earned, if not by flesh than by actions - he could think of no better title to give to the one he was escorting to the dance. Tobias accepted without hesitation, looping his arm through his and bringing it snug up against his chest, letting it bring them side by side as they started down the stairs. Tobias chanced a wave back to Julianne as he descended down the main stair way to where the others were waiting to receive them with their carriage. Grinning she waved back and mouthed him a good luck to which he nodded before turning back. 

They walked along the main stair case and down to the main door where servants had lined up to see their passing. Looking around he noticed a few familiar faces as Merik gave him a friendly waggle of the eyebrows causing him to laugh. The big door in front of them opened and instead of opening to the outside as he had expected it instead led to an ornate room with numerous doors. Tobias was a bit confused, he'd surely have discovered this with all his wanderings. No doubt it had something to do with magic, forgoing comment he decided to leave his questions for later. 

A pair of servants appeared and Tobias was surprised to find upon closer inspection that they were in fact twins to open one of the doors that Tobias would have sworn a moment ago was only big enough for one man to pass through but now opened in two large doors to an outside garden. They stepped out into the cool, night air, a full moon brilliant above them. A huge black and antique gold carriage waited in the street, headed up by three black horses who's coats glittered unnaturally in the light. The wheels had been done in the shape of wickedly thorned vines and flowers that matched the rest of the gilded moldings on the carriage's edge. 

Tobias noticed the driver was dressed up as well. The same two twins that had appeared earlier, now dressed in equally lovely black velvet dresses, assisted them on their way inside - Tobias first, followed by Jareth, before getting in a smaller, separate compartment in the front. 

Alone with the sound of the whips snapping and rolling wheels, Tobias moved from his seat across from Jareth to the one beside him, "I'm so excited." He whispered, reaching out to finger the black lace at his lover's chest, "You look amazing." 

Jareth smirked, taking the boy's hand in his own, "So do you, absolutely beautiful." 

Tobias looked up knowing that on any other day this would be the moment when the Goblin King would lean in and press a kiss against his lips. He found that he was disappointed when it didn't happen as expected. 

Jareth chuckled, easily reading his expression, "I wouldn't want to ruin your perfection. When we get back." he promised in a deeper voice that rumbled not unpleasantly against Tobias's chest.

* * *

The ride was comfortable enough, the carriage gently swaying back and forth, but nothing to really complain about. It took longer than he'd expected, but again, he had no past experience to compare the speed to. He was peering out the little windows as they approached. It seemed they traveled a long road of stone archways and rose bushes that were still impossibly full this late in the season before he finally caught sight of the palace. It seemed a more modern version compared to Jareth's. The Goblin King's castle was like something from a Dracula movie while the Autumn Queen's was more like something he would have expected some kind of fairy tale Queen would have been accustomed to. It was wide, with endless amounts of windows and columns. The entire structure gleamed white under the moon's brilliant light. 

The carriage came to a stop to the right of a grand stair way while other carriages pulled out of way to make room for them. Tobias was surprised by how many people there were /outside/ the ball - servants running about in an effort to assist their masters and mistress, workers from the stables to lead the horses away, people exiting the ball already having arrived earlier. And to Tobias's surprise he could even make out the silhouettes of some figures who were most definitely not human, horns and wings already visible to him in the half light as they waited their turn for the carriage to pull in front. A few minutes later the servant girls opened the doors and suddenly the noise was let in, thrusting them rudely into the middle of the confusion surrounding them. Tobias reached out and took Jareth's arm before it was offered, suddenly afraid of being separated. The moment they were out of the carriage he stood on tiptoe and whispered in the older man's ear a sudden plea born of last minute panic. 

"Don't leave me tonight." 

Smiling, Jareth brought his arm in closer against him, "Of course not." 

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Notes for this story can be found at : 

http://butterflyinfur (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backslash) 4679 (dot) html#cutid1

Alright, show of hands. Who's ready to see them finally get on with it? Writing in all this extra unresolved tension between the two has me even a bit tense. laughs Poor Jareth's got his work cut out for him hasn't he? 

As always make sure you click the button and share your thoughts and opinions with me. After all without you there would be no story. 


	13. 13 : The Ball

Chapter 13 : The Ball

Pressing himself tightly against Jareth's lean body Tobias made a desperate attempt to grasp a glimpse of what was around him as they neared the main entrance to the castle. Everywhere there was noise and confusion now that the protective shell of their carriage had been drawn away and he found himself overpowered by what he had only glimpsed earlier, a riot of sight, sound and scent. As they approached the foot of the massive staircase leading upwards he could feel Jareths arm clamp down on his and bring it almost painfully close to his body before releasing it. The message had been brief but clear /pay attention/ and Tobias nodded in response. The staircase seemed to go on forever, curving up in an elegant V shape to kiss the palace's front, the other men and women making the climb were bright gems of color flung here and there against the cool white of the marble as they made room for himself and Jareth to pass by. A few craned their necks to get a better look at him.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, the crowd slowed and began to file its self into a line as each couple was being announced before being allowed to enter. Awestruck he let Jareth guide him into position as he looked around the hall they had just entered, the walls were hammered with gold filigree and mirrors that captured and reflected the smoky amber light from nearby candles trapping everyone in a brandy colored haze.

"Presenting Lord and Lady Mithenlry!" at the end of the hall a small man with the scroll read out in a large voice that carried all the way down to where Tobias stood and vibrated in his bones jerking him out of his revelry. Beyond the door Tobias could see an impossibly bright light that seemed to eclipse anything else that might have been glimpsed, faintly the sounds of music and laughter could be heard. Another servant upon spotting Jareth came down to escort them to the head of the line.

/Oh god this was it./

"Presenting the Ladies Leatha and Primavera from the Kingdom or Saajraliath!"

Jareth led him foreword up the final stretch of stairs as his heart began to beat out a steady frenzied crescendo. They came to stand next to the announcer and a small boy who was crossing names off of a list one by one. Here so close to the door the floor beneath his feat had begun to vibrate in time with the beat of some massive kettle drum someone inside was playing. The music was rising faster and faster, cellos and flutes, strings and horns, in a wild tangled tune to make the shadows that cradled him crawl in anticipation. A sudden wild urge over came him to yank his hand from Jareth's and refuse to take that final dreaded step past the threshold and into whatever waited on the other side.

"Announcing His Majesty Jareth the Goblin King, Prince of the Eastern Gate of The Above and Lord Tobias."

And suddenly the other side of the door.

The breath was knocked from his lungs. He didn't turn at the unexpected title, didn't notice the swarm of eyes suddenly fixed upon him, nor did he faint or tumble. All he could do was stair open mouthed at the impossibly huge room around them. The walls were a forest of dark golden trees, grown so thick they pressed against each other forming a solid wall that went back further than his eyes could reach into a darkened shadowy haze. Above him the branches reached high into their sloping cathedrals to grace the edges of a perfectly blue and starry sky above of them. /Weren't we just inside a castle awhile ago/ some part of him wondered in confusion. And everywhere he looked there were people. People in all forms of dress, shape, size and color. The ladies in dresses of thick velvet and taffeta, the men no less resplendent in colors that would put the proudest peacock to shame. It looked as if someone had taken an illustration of Grimm's fairy tales and had meshed it with the wardrobe of the comedia del arte.

The floor beneath them felt soft as they stepped out, looking down Tobias found that he was standing atop a thick carpet of dead grass and wheat, already pummeled flat by numerous feet. Further out he could spy the band he had heard earlier and a massive group of dancers dancing more wildly than their elegant dress would suggest while servants kept to the edges, milling about with food and wine. Everywhere he looked there were people laughing and talking, touching one another and running about as easily and carefree as children. He had expected some sort of dignified affair but this was more like a roman bacchanal mixed with medieval touches.

"And '/Lord/ Tobias?' " The voice pulled him from his gawking. A woman stood before them, nearly as tall as Jareth, her honey brown eyes lit strangely in the half light. If it weren't for her regal stance she could have been mistaken for an actress out of an old Hollywood movie, but surely this was the Autumn Queen. She was at once both whole and slightly decayed, like a perfect amber leaf on the verge of crumbling, her beauty magnified by its fragility but at the same time Tobias could sense an iron clad will emanating from her body. Atop her head rested a crown that looked to Tobias as if it had been molded after an art deco interpretation of the rays of the sunset. "Who is this /boy/ you bring to my ball?" She spoke to Jareth without even glancing at Tobias.

Jareth bowed respectfully, "He is my companion for the evening, if you will."

"Oh? Just a companion then?" she said in a husky voice, cocking an eyebrow coquettishly.

"What were you expecting?" Jareth asked with a small laugh.

The Autumn Queen gave back a laughter that sounded like dead things caught in an upward wind. "Well I'm glad to see some of my guests won't be too disappointed then - Zenobia's done nothing but talk of you all evening . . ."

"I'll keep that in mind," he responded dryly. "Now as pleased as I am to see your majesty again, if you'll excuse us we'd like to go and enjoy this wonderful event you've so graciously put together." The Queen inclined her head and moved onto the next group of guests as Jareth led him past a group of whispering servant girls.

"What was that about?" Tobias asked, still holding Jareth's arm, the momentary shock of having been so close to The Autumn Queen and his first sight of the ball quickly dissipating.

"What do you mean?"

Tobias struggled with the words to express the heat he felt washing over his body. /Just a companion then?/, the words echoed sharply in his mind, playing in darker corners until they became more malicious and spiteful with each repetition. He slept in this man's bed, had been woken up this morning by his mouth and hands, held his arm even now and was merely introduced as "companion"? Jareth looked down at him, one eyebrow cocked expectantly before finally looking away, turning his mind to more important matters rather than watch the younger man struggle to come up with a question.

"My introduction," he finally said.

"What about it?"

" 'Companion'?"

"What would you like to be called Tobias?" he smiled. If Tobias had been paying attention it would have sent a chill down his spine but instead he hardly noticed. What /would/ he like to be called? Friend? Artist? The Babe from the Above? Lover . . .? He shifted a bit where he stood at the last one. No, he had already made up his mind on the last one . . .

"Tobias is fine," he finally mumbled looking up at Jareth. The King looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, considering. Tobias realized that before now he had never realized how cold and utterly perfect he looked. Here, surrounded by story book creatures, dressed in his best finery he seemed like something chilled and made of glass despite the deceptively warm colors enfolding them both. "Tobias it is then" he suddenly smiled and just like that the moment passed.

Before another word could be said between them, a small group approached them, two young ladies and a man. The conversation was overly polite and cold when they remembered to address him, and warm and bubbly when directed at Jareth. One of the young ladies seemed upset with his presence, he could tell she liked Jareth as more than a friend. Leaning foreword she whispered something in his ear when they finally excused themselves that caused Jareth to break out in a rich throaty laughter and the woman to give him a heated look.

Tobias had never felt like such a child.

And so the pattern was set for the rest of the night. They walked from group to group, Jareth introducing them as they went and every where they were, whomever they talked to, Tobias felt horribly out of place. The people weren't always cold as the first group had been, sometimes they were warm and charming, placing their hands on him, flirtatiously or condescendingly, asking him questions that he increasingly didn't know the answers to as the night wore on. The room spun and he found he had to look down and try and center himself by looking at his feet. He felt sick in his stomach and out of breath. What was going on here?

Meanwhile in stark contrast to his own growing bewilderment Jareth's coolness and arrogance seemed to double as the night went on. He spoke to people as he obviously believed they were beneath him and to Tobias's first amusement and then mounting horror they ate it up, as if they had never known any attention in their life and were eager for anything they could get.

What seemed like an eternity later as they were just finishing up a chat with a young woman whom he had been surprised to find was one of the Autumn Queen's advisers, he felt Jareth stiffen and looked up. Following his gaze Tobias saw a woman standing a few feet away from them who seemed to be the attention of a rather small crowd. Tobias thought he had never seen anyone so completely beautiful in his life - she looked like one of the French royalty from one Boudlair's paintings. Her hair was a gorgeous deep black so sleek it looked like an oil spill tumbling down her back in long dark waves. A carefully sculpted crown had been beaten into the shape of leaves, lilies, frogs and fish, smaller wires and charms extended from it and looped gracefully down to entwine in the rest of her hair. Tobias finally ripped his eyes away from it and realized that under the light gauze of her dress she was completely naked. The material reminded him of mist he had seen in movies on lakes - it slid elegantly off of her bare shoulders to fall into a small cloud at her dainty feet, a wealth of crushed crystal, diamonds and pearls had been sewn into it so it reflected the light.

"Who is she?" he whispered, awed.

"My step mother."

Shocked, Tobias looked up. Jareth's mouth had become a straight line and his entire face looked pinched and white. Just then the woman turned her head and made eye contact with Jareth. Later Tobias could have sworn the room grew so cold his breath frosted. Her dark, cold eyes stared, never blinking, neither she or he spoke and everyone around them seemed to feel the tension building.

Finally distancing herself from the small throng of admirers she stepped forward and came to stand in front of Tobias. Instantly he flinched and adverted his gaze, the look he had seen in her eyes a minute ago had shaken him and he wasn't sure what she intended to do. He felt his palms begin sweat, his body to shake as a cold dread over took him, he wished he had stayed at home in the castle instead, every warning his friends and Jareth had given him coming back in clear and sudden detail.

She giggled.

Startled, Tobias looked up and found her looking up at him with pure amusement on her face, he was surprised to find how tiny she was now that she was closer and how much more beautiful - every feature he had admired from across the room seemed amplified.

"Are you frightened?" she asked, her voice tinkling like a small silver bell.

"N-no" he stammered, unsure of how to greet her or where to lay his eyes, surely if you came to a party nude you expected people to look didn't you? A small hand came up to grip him below his chin and force his face down to hers and the coldness returned, her hand felt like a living thing made of ice, already he could feel his skin beginning to tingle and burn where she touched him. When he looked into her eyes though all he could see was that same gentleness a mother might have looking upon her own children.

"How pretty" she whispered in a voice that reminded Tobias of a time he had lain in the grass under a tree one August evening, sketching and letting the last rays of the sun filter through the branches warming him inside out. The fingers on his chin cooled even further but he couldn't seem to care - she was so beautiful! "I can see why you have such a perversion for these things Jareth."

What was that she had just said? He couldn't keep his mind clear, distantly he felt Jareth's grip on his arm become firmer. Why wouldn't he just let go, he thought with amounting annoyance. Suddenly he wanted to touch her with both arms, to hold her to him - if only she would ask! His world dimmed and constricted, focusing on this one thought. He wanted to throw away everything and live for her - she only had to request it of him and he would denounce Jareth right here.

"Such a pretty face for such a /human/ child" she said and the room around them stilled all at once. Alarms were going off in Tobias's head. /Found out! We've been found out at the party!/ He tired to panic but every time he did he felt as if the emotion moved just out of grasp, like he was wrapped in a hazy mist that he couldn't lash out at and instead conformed around his fists when he tried to strike it. A small hum of whispers had started around them.

"Excuse me for assuming it is my place to request anything of Her Majesty, but might I humbly request that you release my guest's face from your grasp?"

She turned her face to look up at Jareth and Tobias felt as if the sun had gone out of his world to have he turn her eyes from him. "/Your/ guest?"

Jareth stiffened and opened his mouth to reply just as a voice cut in.

"Enough!"

A man approached then, nearly stepping between them forcing her to relinquish her grasp on his face and Tobias felt his head suddenly clear. Jerking back he ripped his face further away from her hand and rubbed his jaw where she had touched him, the skin felt sore and tender. Looking at the man who had appeared Tobias quickly noticed the resemblance and felt for certain that he was seeing Jareths father. Though they were similar in appearances small differences kept them from looking too alike - this man was masculine in all the ways Jareth was feminine - the hair was a touch darker, the jaw squarer. Tobias turned to look at the older man standing beside him, wondering how he had been born from such a man. Briefly he wondered what his mother looked like, for if this was the Great Queen, then she was not his mother - Jareth had said he had been born a bastard child. "No fighting," he said it quietly but forcefully, low enough that no one else but them could have heard.

The tension waned as Jareth smiled, "Of course not, Your Majesty."

An expression flitted over the other King's face too fast for Tobias to catch.

Daring a glance back at the Queen he saw that she was staring at him with a fixed attention that sent chills down his spine. A low murmur started from the people around them.

"You seem to have taken offense to my guest."

"Jareth -"

"You have brought a /human/ child to /our/ ball," she interrupted, cutting over whatever it was the King had been about to say.

"Yes? And?"

Silently Tobias marveled at Jareth's ability to stand his ground in front of the woman. Minute by minute her features were twisting with hatred and rage into an increasingly disturbing mockery of what had been a dainty and beautiful face just moments before.

"Humans are not allowed here!" she shrieked.

"I wasn't aware there were any rules saying otherwise."

"There are no need for such rules because no one would dare. /You do this to spite me!/"

"Hardly. Tobias is very dear to me. He's the one who got away."

Surprised, she took a step back. "This is Sarah's babe?"

The hold Tobias had on Jareth's arm was shaken off, their hands meeting Jareth then used a gentle but insistent force to turn him out into the center of their little gathering, displaying him. Nervous, Tobias kept his eyes down. The royal couple stared for a moment, their eyes sweeping his form. Catching her breath the queen shook her hand then in a dismissive, if slightly shaky manner."That doesn't matter now. He's here. You should have turned him into a goblin the second of his arrival."

Jareth stood tall, pulling Tobias back to him, "I will not and cannot do such a thing."

"What are you saying? You are the Goblin King/I/ made you such! Are you refusing your duty to me and your people?"

Calmly, Jareth lowered his eyes, "Hardly, my Great Queen. I have always served you and always will, however, this is an exception as it was with his sister. Perhaps it is my lower breeding that causes me to become so attached to these creatures that escaped my clutches. Sarah is lost to me, but I have Tobias, and I don't intend to let him go."

An eternity went by and finally the queen appeared to recollect her self. Smoothing her hair back she gave Jareth a look of utter disgust, "You mean, he's your /lover/?"

Jareth made no move to give an answer.

"So many want your affections. Our breed dwindles, and you're off on another fling? Not only with a male, but one without status and from /Aboveground/!" She spoke as if she were about to be ill, letting disgust and disapproval drip into her voice.

"He didn't say they were lovers - " Jareth's father tried to interject.

"Tobias /is/ very lovely," Jareth interrupted, turning to look at him as if he was just seeing him for the first time. Tobias kept his gaze firmly on a spot on the floor in front of him unsure how to handle being given direct attention in the conversation after having been spoken about as if he weren't present. "He has such fine looks . .."  
Absently Jareth lifted a hand to caress his hair, letting it playfully slip between his fingers. /He's putting on a show/ Tobias thought, looking up to see Jareth cast his step mother a sly look, "And - he's an /artist/."

Tobias had thought the room had gone silent before but the sudden lack of whispers and movement came like a crushing blow. Somewhere he heard the sound of glass breaking and wanted to turn his head to seek out whatever had caused the noise but in that moment he didn't dare. Wide eyed he stared at the Queen before him who had gone dead still. Why were they all so shocked? It was growing increasingly unnerving. Unsure, he moved to Jareth's side, taking hold of the Goblin King's arm again. Every alarm in his body was screaming out danger in bright red letters in his mind over and over again. The fear was as crushing and irrational as that felt by a child cowering under the covers from shadows in their room.

Jareth only shrugged in response to the queen, a long silence stretching out between them, "Well then," she breathed. Suddenly her face became impassively smooth and before Tobias could blink twice she turned and walked away. The King looked just as confused as Tobias felt, apparently he hadn't been the only one expecting her to do something. After a moments hesitation he took after her, hurrying along with several servants in tow. The band was silent. The dance floor had cleared. He spotted the Autumn Queen across the room who gestured to her ruined ball.

Jareth cast a quick look around, and then in a voice low enough to carry, "What's this? I thought that people had come here to dance? Perhaps the gentlemen have grown tired after such an evening's affairs? Of course I'll take no objection to this if it means I'll get to take one or two of these lovely ladies for a spin," demurely he raised the hand of the woman closest to him to his lips and placed a butterfly kiss to the skin. "After all I'm quite sure not all of you are spent quiet /yet/." A nervous laughter echoed around the room as a few of the ladies giggled out right. Hesitantly some couples took to the dance floor as the music began to slowly take up again. Emboldened by the act more followed.

"Dance with me." He said, almost a question as he peered down into Tobias' eyes.

Tobias felt drenched in sweat as if his entire body might collapse at any moment but still he nodded.

Taking his hand in his own Jareth led them both to the dance floor just as the band started up a different slow, deep sound. Much to his horror he realized he really didn't know much about proper dancing. The waltz was well beyond his realm of expertise but he knew how to dance as other teenagers back home did. How hard could it be?

Hesitant, Tobias tried simply to follow Jareth's movements and was surprised to find it turned out to be rather easy. The Goblin King led well with firm hands on Tobias' narrow waist and shoulders turning him in slow circles, gently applying pressure when needed to curve him inwards to his own axis. Around them the rest of the other couples finally joined in again, each moving languorously to the heavy rhythm, but all kept their eyes in his direction. Slowly Jareth brought both of his hands up to rest on Tobias's shoulders before stoking them back down his arms. The touch felt heavy and soothing and Tobias found himself leaning into the touch. "Just relax" his partner whispered. Jareths hands seemed to be everywhere at once, lost in the folds of clothing and hair, artfully turning him this way and that for the rest of the dancers to see. Tobias found that within the older mans arms little was required of him but to follow direction and he soon gave himself over to the novelty of letting his body move in perfect time with the music and with the warm figure pressed against his. He felt incredibly light.

Tipping his head back he gazed up at the stars and smiled as Jareth felt his face do the same. There - now they could all see how lovely this creature really was. He pulled him back in against him a tad too forcefully, causing their bodies to clap together. The song was at its end but neither of them moved and after a few moments Jareth took his hands back in his and led him deeper into the dancing crowd.

Away from the whispering couples they had met earlier Tobias found that he was having a delightful time. They danced for what seemed to be forever as the band played through tune after tune, the sweat beginning to build on his forehead and in the small of his back. Around him he could see that almost everyone had joined them now and was in a similar state - laughing and gyrating wildly to the music. Feeling a bit wicked he pressed his body tightly against Jareths and felt a shock of pleasure travel up him at the feel of their sweating bodies and the damp clothing coming so closely together. Jareth pressed his face into his neck and inhaled deeply, but Tobias pulled away, laughing and shaking his head, letting a young lady take his hand and laughingly swing him into a wild twirl. Jareth, quickly recovered from his shock, came foreword to try and grasp hold of his young lover again but Tobias flitted out of his reach every time. It seemed as if the entire crowd had picked up on their game and people began reaching out for the partner next to them, trading spaces in a parody of a dosey doe. Tobias let himself be swept up in it, taking the hands and arms of whatever gentleman or lady happened to be next to him letting him hide and look out from behind velvety shoulders and encrusted fans, playfully leading the older man on who stalked through the crowd with a dark look on his face that caused Tobias's blood to boil. If everywhere he stepped the crowd enfolded him, then everywhere Jareth followed bodies parted like the Red Sea. It seemed too perfect to be real, as if someone had spent weeks choreographing the dance just for them.

Slipping finally away from the crowd he took a moment to catch his breath, letting the heat from all the passing bodies drain blissfully away. Craning his head he tried to find a glimpse of his date and found that he couldn't. A moment's worry over took him - had he played his game a bit too well? Had he really lost Jareth on the dance floor?

A pair of arms came from behind him to circle his shoulders. "That was a very clever trick love," Jareth whispered to him. Surprised by his sudden appearance the boy let himself be turned around as he brought his hands up to cup his jaw. "But not clever enough . . ."

The kiss when it came, was all consuming. It crashed down on every barrier that Tobias had like hammer through water. He felt as if he were drowning, unable to breathe or think - there was only Jareth. Jareth's scent, his heat, his body all overbearing and hovering over him, swallowing him whole.

"Aaah-!" Tobias felt his knees give out beneath him as he sagged into his paramour's waiting arms, letting them crush him to his body. The older man quickly took advantage of the position to slip his tongue deeper inside the sickened cavern of his mouth, letting his tongue lap velvety swirls atop the roof of his mouth before darting back in and out. Tobias managed to catch it and suck the piece of muscle back in causing them both to temporarily loose their breath. As he hoped he would, Jareth took up the invitation and did the same to him in turn, the strong motion pulling at every nerve in his body. Jareth pulled back languorously, a smile playing around his lips. Reaching up he brushed the hair which had matted its self to the younger man's forehead aside and looked down into his face.

"Are you alright?"

Tobias nodded. "I've just been a little dizzy since we came here" he confessed, wanting nothing more than to shut his eyes and lean back into Jareth's touch.

"You shouldn't have danced so much if you were feeling ill. Here, we'll take a seat over there and I'll bring you some wine."

Dodging through servants and still arriving guests he led him to where a few cushions had been piled into the crooks of trees creating an effective seating area. "Wait here" he told him before starting off in search of a servant, returning a few moments later with a large cup of something that bubbled in his mouth like Champaign and tasted like pears. Taking a deep swallow he winced as it burned down his throat before settling in his belly exuding a warm heat. Taking a second cautious sip he sat up, already the drink was making him feel a bit better.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jareth asked, gently playing with his hair.

"Yes very much so" Tobias couldn't help but grin. The whole night was going so wonderfully! The incident with Jareth's father and step mother seemed years ago. He was so glad that they had come after all - he couldn't wait to get back and tell Juli all about it. They sat and talked for awhile more, letting Tobias catch his breath while Jareth laughed and asked him questions of no real importance, making sure his glass was kept full.

Laughing at something Jareth had just said he sloshed a bit of his drink over the rim of the cup.

The Goblin King merely tipped back his head and laughed, "This is your first time experiencing any drink I see."

"I'm not drunk!" Tobias could feel his face heating and wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or something simpler causing it. He tried to retain what he thought was a dignified glare but seeing Jareth laughing so care freely he gave in and joined him. "Well, maybe a tad bit drunk. This stuff is good - what is it?"

"Mana," he responded pushing the cup up once again to his lips. Before he could ask another question a voice cut in, interrupting them.

"Jareth." The Great King looked down upon them.

Jareth turned from the boy, his smile falling as he saw his father, "Yes? Come to join us father?"

"You've done it now."

"And what's that?"

The king frowned, "Don't play your games with me, boy. You know very well what you've done. I'll never hear the end of it." Jareth made a sound between a sigh and a growl as the king shook his head, "Have your fun, get it out of your system, and send him back. I've defended your flings before - your young and all men your age need to experience freedom in pleasures of the flesh,but this time you've gone too far. If your step mother decides to do something about it I can not and will not intervene. Do not bring him to the Winter Ball if it should last that long. I want it ended by then, and I want you to bring your future wife with you to the Great Ball. Understand?"

He became very still "You can't order such."

"I'm your father, of course I can."

"And if I don't?"

The King's eyes grew dark, "Should the boy remain, I'll turn him into a goblin myself. And if you don't choose a bride, I'll choose one for you."

Jareth leaned back, folding his hands across his hips, "This is ridiculous."

"I agree." And with that the king withdrew, stepping away before a scene could be made. No one was the wiser for the argument.

Tobias stared wide-eyed. What had just been said? It had happened so fast. Had he really followed the conversation correctly?

Jareth reached out and snatched the boy's wrist, "Come on, we're going."

The Autumn Queen called out as they started up the stairs. They stopped, waiting for her to catch them, "You're leaving before the end? Is my ball so unentertaining?"

Jareth chuckled, "Hardly, however, if I stay much longer, I'm afraid I'll ruin your lovely ball."

She nodded, understanding, "She's having a bit of a fit over this, isn't she?"

"Of course."

The queen's face became serious, her eyes hard, "I certainly don't approve, but it's strange… Were you my husband's bastard son, I could care less if you spoiled your name with such a coupling, but I wonder why you didn't tell me sooner."

Jareth shook his head sadly, "She sees my happiness, and that's the last thing she's ever wanted for me. However you're right, I should have written and told you as soon as he arrived."

Shaking her head the queen sighed, "No I suppose you did the right thing in the end. There's no telling who else could have gotten ahold of the letter had you chosen to write to me - however I do hope you'll stay in touch with me about the matter from now on?" Suddenly she shook her head and laughed. "Oh what are things coming to! This is thee most disastrous ball I've had in a long time and you're to blame! And now this? You? Happy? The dark, mysterious Jareth of the goblins?"

Jareth smirked, bowing low, "My Lady." he said in a somber voice that caused all three of them to break out in fits of laughter. Tobias caught his breath and looked at her in wonder - was this really the same woman everyone had sat around the table and called stern? With a final goodbye they were leaving, trotting on up the stairs already Tobias's mind reaching out to the cool night that awaited them on their ride home.

to be continued . . .

* * *

I do believe this is the longest I've taken with a chapter and for that I apologize. When I sit down to work on these my brain turns them over and over again from each way to try and get the best possible course of action and some times it takes longer than others to find something that's a. plausible and b. with in my skills.

I also tried something a bit different with this chapter that some of you might have noticed. Up until now I've been working pretty religiously with the original text, trying to recombine things here and there so when we get into Original Material Territory my own witting style wouldn't clash so horribly with the text. The problem with this is that now that I've been given some time to go back and read the chapters, it jumbles the story up and makes it choppy and hard to read in some places. So for this chapter I've tried to insert more of my own witting, instead of adding sentences to a paragraph I've gone back and retold as much as I could without deleting everything. Hopefully now that I'm on break I'll have a chance to go back and rework a few of the other chapters already posted. Feedback?


End file.
